Orders
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: Seras and Alucard are not happy by Sir Integra's orders. She ordered her two pet vampires to mate but she did not tell them everything of what she wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Humans,**

**I know, I know, 'where's the next chapter for Master and Childe, or Seras Victoria Hellsing, or Vengeful'. I'm sorry, I'm working on Master and Childe right now, today I got this story...idea...thing going in my head so I thought that I should start writing so I wouldn't forget my ideas. I'm still not sure if it's going to be a short one or if it's going to be long. I hope that you enjoy, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

This last month has been boring, there were no missions, no disturbances, no good conversations, no entertainment, nothing! There have been no ghouls or vampires to keep Master and me busy, for once Sir Integra had no paper work or funding, she was free to do what she wanted and that was sitting in her study, staring at the moon while smoking a cigar, no surprise there. Walter took it easy, he still got all the house work done but he relaxed in his room most of the time and planned new weapons or read a book. The Wild Geese and Pip went out at night, to clubs or bars or to pick up chicks, still no surprise there. Master sat in his room doing God knows what, and I...I sat in my room slowly going mad from boredom. I laid down on my bed with an irritated grunt.

I was growing angry, I don't even know why. I usually don't get angry, only if Master teases me or Pip flirted with me and that was it! But the last few days I just wanted to tear somebody's head off, I tried avoiding people as much as possible, they irritated me and I was just clueless why I was irritated easily. Master and I are distant like always, he only spoke to me when I wasn't drinking my blood or to help me on a mission but other then that he kept his distance which I was okay with. I am loyal to Master and I love him (Master wise) but with his constant teasing and his weird obsession with fights, wars, and bloodshed it is too much...it's maddening and it's nice to get away from him and for him to stay away.

Pip would most likely come home soon drunk, come down to flirt with me for a minute or so and then ask me if I was okay. Then I would yell at him for being a pervert and then say nothing when he asked if I'm okay...or I would yell at him, depends how much I find him irritating. I know that Pip has done nothing wrong and that he's just trying to be a good friend, but I need to be left alone, I don't want to talk, and he knows that I'm angry, so why keep bothering an angry vampire? Why throw fuel into the fire? Why? I might cool off soon and then I would be back to my normal self, but I've been saying that for the last week or so, I haven't turned back to normal, I'm still annoyed. I grunted again in frustration. WHY?! Why was I so angry?!

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, I just need to calm down, clear my head, think nothing of the problem that I'm having, even though I don't know the damn problem! I shook my head in annoyance for that last thought, calm down Seras, just take a few deep breaths, and clear your head. I did this, obeying every word, I took deep breaths and calmed down, soon air was like blankets and I was very sleepy. Maybe if I nodded off for a bit I will wake up feeling good? Maybe wake up back to my normal self? It's worth a try, I let sleep come over me, I went into a deep slumber.

* * *

_**Seras' Dream**_

I moaned, that felt soooo good, I had my eyes closed, I was lying in my coffin bed, over me was a man that I didn't know but didn't care. He was rubbing my clit, I leaned into it more and moaned louder. The man brought his lips down upon mine, I slowly put my arms around his neck and kissed him back, smiling once he pulled his head away and growled in satisfaction, I purred. The man rubbed my clit harder, my back arched as I opened my mouth for a silent scream, I was so wet between my legs, it was leaking out onto his hand and onto the bed covers.

His fingers stretched me as he pumped them in and out making me moan loud and long. The man ripped open my shirt and started tugging and twisting my nipples, caressing my breast and neck, he squeezed my globe. Oh God! I never wanted this to stop! It felt amazing! The man licked over my nipple, sending shivers up and down my spine, he licked my neck where Master's bite wound of life (un-life) was.

I begged in my head for him to bite down hard, let me bleed, let him suck up my blood, and he did as I wish, he bit down hard and sucked up my blood. As the man did this he pumped his fingers in and out of me faster, I gave a small scream and orgasmed. The man stopped pumping his fingers in and out of me and sucked my blood up, I gripped the back of his neck and took deep breathes in. My forehead covered in sweat. My legs really wet that I would have been disgusted but didn't care at the moment. I just embraced the man that brought me pleasure.

**_End of Seras' Dream_**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, I sat up in bed grabbing my head. It was all a dream? I was disappointed, it was a great dream and I wanted it to be real. I then sniffed the air and my eyes became wide, I shifted my legs a bit and heard squelching noises and felt how wet I was, I hung my head in anger. Damn it! That was the fifth time this month! Why am I having all these sexual dreams? I growled in anger and got up to change my clothes.

* * *

I sat at my desk in my room, my reading lamp on as I sketched Miss. Victoria's new weapon, she will love it, that I was positive of. Poor Seras, the last few days she's been...off. Like she's angry about something but she wouldn't say. Sir Integra, Alucard and Pip have noticed to, Pip and Sir Integra tried to talk to her but she would say that she was fine and walk away, so we left her be. I wished that I could help her but maybe this is something she had to figure out on her own, if she needed a friend she knew she could come to me. I haven't seen her for the last few days, she has either been in her room sulking...much like Alucard, I guess the saying is right 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree'.

Though Alucard isn't really the father type nor is he the lover type. He was just...a Master. His other fledging's were his lovers but I guess he was tired of that and just wanted to find amusement, having a new toy but never 'play' with it. Maybe he just wanted to do right with one of them, he has told me that Seras would make a great vampire that all she had to do was start to drink the blood. I just hope that day didn't come soon, I wanted Seras to be able to be strong and not be weak but I don't want her to lose her humanity. There is a possibility that once she does start to drink that she won't lose her humanity, Seras is to good and innocent to lose something so important to her, I think that she would hold on to her humanity, desperately once she does drink.

Sir Integra and I have also noticed that Alucard has been off, he's been well, more irritating, bugging everybody all the time. He was quite bored with just sitting around doing nothing, getting no bloodshed or fights from missions because there have been none for the last month. Sir Integra was about ready to shoot him but instead sent him to his dungeons, but that still didn't stop him from being Alucard. We both knew that he would stay there for a few hours and then come back up to cause more trouble, we just need to know where. If we're lucky, he will go to his fledging, Seras, and bother her for awhile. Yes, I know mean but Alucard would be out of our hair and he can play with his pet vampire and maybe teach her something new instead of teaching her nothing and just sit around while drinking blood wine. Honestly that vampire, one moment he's crazy and killing everything and the next he's calm and drinking while his thoughts wandered until he was bored of it.

At first not having any missions was nice but after the last few days everybody was bored out of their minds and wanted some action. Sir Integra was in her study smoking a cigar while looking at the moon, some days she would run off and lock herself in the library for hours. Alucard and I were curious but didn't bother her, well at least I don't think Alucard bothered her, I haven't heard any gunshots so I don't think so. After she came out I would go in to see what she was looking at and what kept her so busy but she had cleaned up her mess, cleaned up all the evidence, so I had no clue what distracted her. I was a bit worried, she would come out looking exhausted and go straight to her room to go to bed but when she came out in the morning she looked even more exhausted and I could tell that she didn't sleep at all, that she was thinking something over. I even tried to ask her what was bothering her but she either shook the question off or say 'nothing' and continued to sit in her study or in the library.

I guess Pip and I were the only ones that weren't really infected with no missions and having no action. Though I didn't approve of what Pip did on his spare time, drinking and then there was the whole thing of flirting with Seras. No man should flirt with a lady like that, especially if they knew that it got on their nerves and were irritated by it. I smiled, Seras would always punch him and say 'bloody pervert', that a girl Seras, you show that Frenchman some manners, I nodded in agreement. I looked at the clock, it was midnight, Sir Integra should be out of the library in an hour, I should prepare her tea and some sandwiches, she'll be hungry or she might just wave it off and go straight to bed, but I should still offer her the food and at least try to get her to eat it. Poor Sir Integra. I got up to leave my room and prepare Sir Integra's food.

* * *

I sat on my throne, swirling the blood wine in a glass, looking at it with no interest. Just a few hours ago I was yelled at Sir Integra for bothering not only her but the whole household and then she sent me to my dungeons. I growled annoyed that a human has so much power over me. I grinned, she is a great Master, maybe soon she will take my offer and join the undead, I chuckled at the thought, but she will deny like always, what a strong woman she was. Though I found it irritating that she denied my blood, I was proud, she was so unlike me, she lives, while I... I growled in frustration as I took a gulp of my blood wine, it calmed me a bit but not enough.

The last few days were quite a bore, I decided to play around with the humans but that was becoming quite boring, maybe later I will visit my fledging? That should be fun. Police Girl, she will be a marvelous vampire and she is such a loyal fledging but she is weak and it disgusts me! How am I suppose to be proud? She wants me to be proud of her, she does everything to please me but yet she's a disappointment, she doesn't even drink blood, what kind of vampire is she? She is beneath me, some low vampire with great potential, she is a fledging. Though I think these thoughts she is...great...wonderful. Police Girl, she is filled with anger that reminds me why I turned her and I know that she will be a powerful vampire.

I love my little fledging, so fun to tease. I just wish that she wasn't so childish, that she acted more like an adult and acted more like a vampire. I could sense her weakness, she hasn't been drinking her blood and that angers me, which reminds me, why is she so angry? I have felt so much anger from her, something I rarely felt from her, she was so irritated and kept to herself. I would try to read her mind but she didn't know why either and she was hiding something from me, something she would have been embarrassed about, I wanted to know but I gave her her privacy.

My thoughts then drifted to Sir Integra and her privacy in the library, why did she spend most of her time in there? What was she studying? I went in there to bother her but she had already cleared up all the books expecting me to show up, I couldn't read her mind she had commanded me to stay out of her thoughts. Damn! I wish I knew what kept her up in there for so long, she came out looking like a ghoul, her skin pale and her eyes blank, she would drag her feet to her room and go to bed for the night.

Walter was worried about his mistress but left her alone like he did with Police Girl, letting the two ladies figure out their own problems. Pip was the only one that bothered my fledging, I growled annoyed, how dare he bother my childe! That damn human spending so much of his time with a vampire. It disgusted me! I wish that I could kill the human or at least keep him away from my fledging but my Master needs Police Girl to work with the Wild Geese and Pip, so I couldn't do a damn thing about it! I didn't like Pip at all, I didn't even respect him. All I saw was a blood bag that I couldn't get my hands on...well my fangs on. The first thing I'm going to do once I'm free is kill and feast on that human for what he did to my fledging, she was mine to tease and to play with and if I wanted to flirt with. I grinned wickedly as an idea came to me, maybe I'll have Police Girl feast on him as well, maybe she would be willingly? I chuckled, my fledging? Willingly to drink blood? That was to good to be true. I guess soon I will have to force feed her, I grinned again at this idea, that could be fun. I took another sip of my blood wine as I thought about my fledging being forced feed by me.

* * *

I sat in my library, a few books lying in front of me but I was paying attention to the one I had open in my hands. My two vampires have been quite weird the last few days, I understand Alucard being bored but what about Seras? She doesn't get mad easily. There was also a few questions I had that I wanted to be answered, so I was off to the library to reread some books.

* * *

**_Vampires: Masters and their Fledgings_**

There are many things that can cause a blood rage for a young fledging/new born, these things are: Blood lust, anger, sexual frustration, overjoy by battle, and many others that are still being recorded till this day. Blood lust is the main cause for a blood rage and it is not safe to be around a fledging/new born when they go through one. There is still no answer to how to stop a blood rage and there may be no answers.

* * *

Well, I guess that answers my question on why Seras had those two small blood rages, but that doesn't answer why she's angry or any of my other questions. I flipped through some chapters.

* * *

_**Vampires: Masters and their Fledgings**_

A Master would usually create a fledging to be their bride/husband, Mates is a proper word for the vampires. The vampires would find the perfect Mate, one that is equal to them or is strong and powerful, once they have them as a Mate they will not give them up. The vampires are very dangerous when it comes to their Mates, they will let no one harm the other and they become extremely jealous. No one should come between vampire Mates, it is very dangerous and you could end up dead.

* * *

That answers one of my other questions. Is this why Alucard turned Seras? So he has a bride? Or rather a Mate they so call it? But it says that they pick a Mate that is equal to them, Seras is not equal to Alucard, Alucard would never accept her as an equal and Seras will be powerful and strong but right now she is weak. So why did Alucard change her? I put the book down and grabbed another, I flipped through the pages until I found the right chapter.

* * *

_**Mates**_

There are quite a few of vampire Mates in the world but none of them are known to give child birth. No one is sure if a vampire can even conceive, their body is dead so most scientists believe that the child would not survive and die in the womb. If they can we have never seen it, it is quite possible that the vampires make a 'nest' and the female remains there until she conceives. The male would most likely protect the female from harm as they await their child. But if this is even possible, what is this 'nest'? The vampires would probably use their own coffins or find somewhere dark, like a cave, and use this as a 'nest'. There have been no sign of vampire children in the world, so either the parents hide and protect their child, or the children die at a young age, or this is not possible for a female to bear a child.

* * *

That was my big question, if a vampire can conceive. But no scientists knew if they could because they are dead and the child would most likely die. There was one line going through my head 'It was dangerous to come between vampire Mates...'.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**I know that nobody talks and nothing happens but I think that I want to make this one long so I want the chapters to be longer and I want it to be just better then my other stories. I hope that you enjoyed, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans,**

**...I failed you again...oh well. There were some reviews (Dhandra, Ludifer, OiseauLune-Moon Bird, and Shiro-Chan) saying that I had good ideas, and I thank you for that. Alright, I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I am still furious! The anger seemed stonger then before, I sat at my table the ignored ice bucket, containing my blood pack, in front of me. I tried to think of why I'm so angry. Who was the anger towards? Sir Integra? What did she do? She...there was a few weeks ago when she yelled at me for injuring Pip, he was flirting with me again. But I was over that, I was no longer angry at her. Well then, maybe it's Pip? What did he do? He...flirts. That angers me but that was normal, he did even when I wasn't angry, I was used to it, it became part of the schedule in humorous way. 'Drink' blood, excerise, Pip flirts, train with Master, train with Wild Geese, Pip flirts, go out on mission, Pip flirts, come home, 'drink' blood, Pip flirts, go to bed. So I wasn't angry at him, then there's Walter. What did the poor man do to me? I didn't even have to go over our last encounters, the man did nothing to me.

Who else is there? Oh! Master! What did he do? The question is what didn't he do? He teases me, he scolds me, he lectures me, he punishes me when I disobey, and other things. But this was normal as well, this has also become a schedule. 'Drink blood, Master's lecture, excerise, Master teases, Pip flirts, train with Master, Master scolds me, train with Wild Geese, Pip flirts, Master punishes me for hanging out with humans, go out on mission, Master scolds and lectures me, Pip flirts, Master punishes me, I punish Pip, come home, 'drink' blood, Master's lecture, bed. So I wasn't angry with anybody?! I growled, that's annoying! My head hit the table in irritation, I heard dark chuckling and sat up in my chair, across from me sat Master, his feet on the table and that wicked grin on his face as his burning crimson eyes stared into my blue ones.

"Master!" I said surprised.

"What's wrong Police Girl? The humans angered you?" Alucard asked, I just became angry.

"My name is Seras!" I yelled growling at him.

"And I don't care. I will call you whatever I like, got it, Kitten?" Alucard teased, that just made me even more furious! He then focused his attention on the untouched blood pack, I cowered when he looked back over at me, this wasn't good. "Why haven't you been drinking?"

"I will Master, I promise." I lied, Alucard's eyes burned an even darker crimson from my lie, he growled at me.

"Haven't I taught you not to lie?" Alucard asked, I winced remembering what happened last time I lied to him.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

"Police Girl." Alucard said looking down upon me, we were in the hallway.

"Yes, Master?" I ask sensing that he was angry.

"Tell me, did you drink my Master's blood?" Alucard ask giving me a sick grin, I knew that if I answered yes he would be angry, I could drink his Master's blood but I couldn't drink my blood packs?! And plus, he would be angry because he didn't get any, that his worthless fledging got some of his Master's blood before he could.

"No, Master." I lied quickly, Alucard's grin widened.

"Have I ever punished you before, Police Girl?" Alucard asked chuckling slowly, I gave him wide eyes, punish me?!

"Punish, Sir? No." I said.

"Well, then. Maybe you will learn not to lie to me afterwards." Alucard said grabbing me by the neck like some dog, he dematerialized us to his room and threw me, I landed on this throne and looked back over at him. Alucard grabbed me by the hair and pulled my head back viciously, I grunted in pain, Alucard licked my neck where his bite wound was. Alucard then broke my arm, I screamed in pain but he just laughed as I screamed, he grabbed my wrist, that was the broken arm, and bit into it, this was not the ecstasy I felt when he first bit me in Cheddar, this was horrible pain that I couldn't escape from.

I grunted and tried to break free but I couldn't, he finally let go willingly, he grinned at me before grabbing my side and breaking a few of my ribs. He threw me across the room, I landed on my back and looked at the ceiling in pain, please just let this end, I don't want this, why is he doing this to me? Alucard walked over laughing at me, I looked him in the eye but realized that was a bad choice because I couldn't move, I became scared, if I was able to move right then I would have been fidgeting and trying to get away.

Alucard got on top of me, pinning me to the floor, he was careful not to re-injure my broken arm or ribs, but he bent down grinning at me. Alucard forced my head up so my neck was bare, he then sunk his fangs into my pale neck, I grunted in pain again. We laid like that for many minutes, him over me drinking my blood, me a bloody mess under him, my vision started to become hazy and I didn't feel so much pain anymore. I saw Alucard's head rise as he stared down at me with no grin, he had drained me of most of my blood. Wait, what was he doing? Alucard brought his wrist up to his mouth and sank his fangs into it, he then brought the bleeding wrist down to my lips, I quickly used all my strength, which wasn't much, to pull away.

"NO!" I yelled, blood tears running down my face as I fought to get away from that wicked blood that would release me from him. "Please! No!" Alucard grinned at this, he pulled his wrist away and he picked me up, he sat down on his throne and sat me on his lap. My knees were up to my chest and I leaned into him shivering, he wrapped his arms around me, giving me a sign that he wasn't going to hurt me anymore.

_**End of Flash Back**_

* * *

"Yes, Master." I said. "I'm sorry."

"No, that's not good enough. I'm going to have to teach you another lesson, Police Girl." Alucard said giving me another sick grin.

"Please, Master, no!" I yelled tears coming to my eyes, the last time I lied he almost freed me, I don't want to leave him! The other punishments weren't bad, he made sure not too hurt me as badly as he hurt me that day, he would just break a few ribs or fingers and drain me of my blood but then he would hold me, assuring me that he was done with the punishment and that he wasn't going to hurt me. Alucard just laughed at my response. Then before I knew it I was sitting in his lap, I tried to jump off but he held a tight grip around my waist. "Master!" Then I saw that he was raising a blood pack to my lips instead of his wrist, I had to lean back to get away from the blood pack, but I just leaned back into Master, his mouth next to my ear.

"Do you really want to be thrashing on me like that?" Alucard teased, I stopped moving and just sat still, Alucard laughed at this, he brought the pack to my lips but I held them shut. "Open wide." I shook my head 'no'. He growled at my disobedience, he then shoved his nails into my stomach, I grunted and as I did that he shoved the blood pack passed my lips and pierced the plastic with my fangs. His fingernails detached themselves from my stomach, the blood filled my mouth and flowed down my throat, soon I grabbed his hand that was holding the blood pack and leaned back onto him, trying to get every drop. My body shook as he laughed, amused that I was enjoying the blood. Alucard pulled the empty pack from my lips and set it down on the table, I opened my eyes to reveal crimson orbs. He held me for awhile longer until he said."Very nice, Police Girl. I am very proud, but our Master calls for us."

"A mission?" I asked eagerly, my eyes going back to a sky blue, Alucard look disappointed.

"No, she would like to speak to us." Alucard said his grip loosening and he pushed me off of his lap, he stood up and walked out of the room, I followed behind him like a puppy dog. But as soon as we got to the first floor, Alucard dematerialized leaving me alone in the foyer, I huffed irritated and walked up the stairs like every other human in this house. When I got to Sir Integra's study I knocked on her door.

"You may enter, Seras." Sir Integra said, I opened the door and wasn't surprised to see Sir Integra sitting at her desk with a cigar in her hand and Alucard to her side grinning madly. I walked in closing the door behind me, I stood in front of her desk.

"You wanted to speak with us, Sir Integra?" I asked trying to be respectful but I was still angry.

"Yes." Sir Integra said, she seemed confused about something but she hid that quickly and looked up at us. "Alucard, I would like you to Mate with Seras." The room became deathly silent, Alucard looked quite pissed and I was stunned and angry. I couldn't Mate with Master! Why would she order us to do this?!

"Why would you like that, Master?" Alucard growled.

"I don't need to give you my damn reasons, vampire! You will obey as I command!" Sir Integra yelled.

"Master, you can only have one Mate and you will have to remain with that Mate for all eternity. If Seras is suppose to remain with me, I would like to know your reasons on why I'm being forced to Mate with my servant." Alucard said, Sir Integra pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Very well. I've been quite curious on vampire Mates and the way you two have been acting." Sir Integra said. "And I found away to solve both problems. Seras is angry because she's sexually frustrated." I started to blush, I was red as a tomato, sexually frustrated?! How dare she! Was it true? I've been having a lot of dreams...I looked up at Alucard, he would have laughed at something like that but he still looked quite pissed.

"And me, Master?" Alucard asked.

"You, you have been far to out of control, bothering us constantly, all the bloodshed. I've noticed that you're more calm around Seras. So I figured that if you two Mated, Seras would be back to her normal self, be clear headed during her missions, and get the job done right and you would be more calm." Sir Integra said, we still stared at her stunned and angry.

"There is another reason. What aren't you telling us?" Alucard asked, Sir Integra hung her head in defeat.

"Fine. I would like you two to Mate for a small science experiment. I would like to see if Seras can conceive." Sir Integra said, this time I was red from anger.

"What the hell?!" I yelled.

"Watch your tone around me, vampire." Sir Integra yelled.

"Master, no vampires can conceive, and if they can, I don't know about it. But I've never heard or seen a vampire conceive, nor have I seen any vampire children." Alucard said trying to stop her from making us Mate.

"This is why it's a science experiment, we're testing it." Sir Integra said. "I swear that if you do have a child, that I will test it and give it back. When it's old enough I will have it work for Hellsing."

"But Master, I can only have one Mate." Alucard said.

"Yes, but you had three brides, obviously Mates mean nothing to you." Sir Integra said, Alucard growled.

"Those scum bitches were nothing to me! They weren't even my Mates but 'brides' and even then they weren't a perfect bride." Alucard roared.

"Well, then I think that Seras would make a perfect 'bride' or in your case, Mate." Sir Integra said with a smirk.

"I don't want to Mate with Master, I want to be able to find the one I love." I said finally deciding to speak up and help Alucard out.

"I don't care what you two want. Maybe you two haven't realized the love between the two of you, but Walter and I have seen it. Just be glad that I'm not letting you two Mate with strangers." Sir Integra said. "This is an order, I want you two to Mate!"

"Yes, Master." Alucard growled.

"Yes, Sir Integra." I said, but then a question came to me. "What is Mating?" The two looked at me, Alucard pissed and Sir Integra annoyed.

"Honestly Alucard, what do you teach the girl? She knows nothing of vampires." Sir Integra said.

"Mating is a marriage between two vampires. In order to become Mates they have to bite and drink the other person's blood during sexual activity." Alucard said, my eyes became wide and scared.

"Sir Integra!" I whined. "I really don't want to Mate with Master!"

"Seras, I gave you an order, you will obey." Sir Integra said. "Who knows, you two might thank me after this."

"I don't want to!" I whined again and slowly walked out of the room and ran down the hall.

* * *

We watched as the girl fled from the room, she really didn't want to do it. I felt wrong forcing the two to Mate but I think that it's the right choice. I've known Alucard since I was twelve and not once did I see him show these affections towards his fledging to anyone else. I could tell that he felt something for the girl and Seras she also loved him but Master wise, she didn't see him as anything else but a Master. But the girl was sexually frustrated, that anger distracted her from her missions though we haven't had any for the last month. Hopefully this all goes to plan, they will Mate and have a child and maybe slowly they will fall in love. But if they don't, he would probably end up killing the poor girl. Was this a right choice? I just endagered her life because I want to know if vampires can have children, and I wanted to study that child as it grew. Wait! I looked up at Alucard, he looked back over at me growling.

"Alucard, you will not harm Seras. I don't want you to kill her so that you are free from her. Do you understand?" I asked.

"Why Master, I'm not that coldhearted." Alucard said grinning.

"Alucard!" I yelled.

"I understand Master. I will not harm or kill the girl." Alucard said gritting his teeth and then bowing.

"Good, now go find your future Mate." I said grinning this time, teasing him, he growled in anger and dematerialized.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Yay! Finished, took about three hours = P. I hope that you enjoyed, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Humans,**

**Okay so some of you are enjoying this one and I'm really happy to hear that, so I thought that I should post another chapter. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I was outside, crouched in a corner with my eyes shut, I don't want to Mate with Alucard! I don't want to be his Mate and I don't want to have sex with Alucard! I whimpered, please tell me that this is a dream or some joke, ha, when has Sir Integra ever joked, so this must be a dream. Come on, me being Alucard's Mate! That's ridiculous! I then heard soft steps on the lawn, a few feet from me, I cowered, refusing to leave my small space. The steps got closer until I could pratically feel him standing over me but I refused to move or show him that I knew that he was there.

"Come Seras, I don't want to do this either but...Sir Integra ordered us." Alucard said in disgust, I was so against the whole thing that I didn't even care that he called me by my name. I groaned and cowered more in the corner. "If you want I can just take you right now against the wall for all the humans to see." Alucard teased, that snapped me out of it, I jumped onto my feet and ran...ran...and ran. I didn't care where I was going, anywhere was good, I saw the woods in front of me and formed a plan. I will run in and lose him somewhere in the trees then I will head back to my room...maybe somewhere else in the house where he can't find me. That sounds good, great plan! I ran into the woods, running around trees and having trees fly passed me at my pace, I turned my head slightly to see Alucard chasing after me.

* * *

I dematerialized in the garden where I could sense my Childe, I looked around until I saw her cowering in a corner, my poor innocent fledging. I walked over to her, she cowered sensing that I was coming, I stood over her, my shadow darkening her form.

"Come Seras, I don't want to do this either but...Sir Integra ordered us." I said in anger, I was angry at Integra and Police Girl, though she didn't do anything and I felt bad for being angry with her. I looked down upon her, she was like a small child, I'm suppose to Mate with her?! I growled in frustration, she still didn't move so I decided to tease her. "If you want I can just take you right now against the wall for all the humans to see." That seemed to bring her to her senses, she jumped up and started running, I growled in anger again, damn girl. I chased after her, she was forming a plan, she was planning to go into the woods, lose me, and run to her room. The girl turned around slightly and saw me, she ran faster, I materialized in front of her and she ran into my arms, I quickly grabbed her chuckling, she squirmed.

"Let go." Seras said, then she did something I never thought that she would do, she turned around and punched me, breaking my nose, my head snapped back from the force. I started laughing at her as my grip loosened and she started running again. I looked at her as my nose healed itself, I chuckled low to myself, this is quite fun, I wonder how else she will surprise me tonight. I transformed into my black wolf and once more chased after her. I could feel her terror and hear her small cries, I grinned at this, I howled warning her and ran after more, it only took a few seconds to catch up to her. I pounced on her, she fell but as soon as she hit the ground she fought to get back up and started running again. I laid in the grass watching after her, I could honestly say that I was getting aroused by this hunt and her denial. Maybe it won't be so bad to have Seras as a Mate? I stood up and ran after her.

**I'm coming for you, Seras. **I whispered in her head and then laughed wickedly. **You can't hide from me. **

**Master! Please stop! I don't want to Mate! **Seras yelled into my mind scared. I saw her ahead and once again caught up to her, I ran by her side, she looked at me with fearful eyes. I went to go lunge for her again but before I could she jumped into the air and caught a branch, she climbed up the tree and started jumping tree to tree, branch to branch. I barked proud of her and gave another howl to warn her that I was coming, I ran under her waiting for her to fall or waiting for the right moment to grab her. But she didn't fall, she kept her balance perfectly, jumping as if it was just walking, I ran ahead seeing my opportunity to get her, I jumped up into the air higher then the branch that she was on, transformed back into my human form and as I came down I grabbed her and brought her down with me. We fell to the ground, she gave a scream of fright, I landed on my back, she landed on top of me unharmed, she tried to get up but I kept her there.

"Let go! Master! Please! I don't want..." Seras yelled trying to fight, she gave up after a few minutes and laid her forehead on my chest exhausted. I laughed at her, I had become so aroused by our little game and even now she's just making me ache. Her inner thigh was slightly touching my erection but she didn't know, I moaned, Seras looked at me with wide eyes. "Master!" Seras then started clawing at my face, I just laughed at her once more and purposely loosening my grip, as soon as I did she started running again this time back to Hellsing. I used my shadows to put a black wall over the entire forest, as soon as she ran towards the opening she stopped seeing the black wall in her path. She touched it and realized that it was solid, so she started pounding on it, her whimpers of fear coming to my ears, I grinned at her as she turned back towards me.

"No, no my pet." I said waving a finger.

"Master, I thought that you didn't want to Mate with me! Why are you doing this?" Seras asked walking up to me scared.

"At first I didn't want to Mate with you. But you changed my mind all on your own, Police Girl." I said, her eyes became wide.

"What?! What are you talking about? I'm trying to stay away from you, how did I change your mind?" Seras asked but then her face became blank when the answer came to her, I bared my fangs at her as I laughed in amusment. "Master, I'm sorry, but I really don't want to."

"Disobeying Master's orders? Do we need to learn another punishment, Police Girl?" I asked walking up to her but she backed away.

"N-n-no Master." Seras said.

"Then come to me, my dear." I said opening my arms but fear just came to her face again and she started running. "Go ahead, run from me my fledging, either way tonight I will have you, Seras Victoria!"

* * *

Why? Why does he enjoy this so much? He knows that I don't want this! Damn Integra! I need to find away out of here but how? I stopped in my tracks and looked around, I could hear him running up behind me, I became scared again but then a plan formed and I hid it from my Master's mind. Hopefully this will work. I fell to the floor, the ground hitting my back, I arched my back and bit my lip, I rubbed my thighs together and slowly slid my hand down, I started rubbing against my underwear. I moaned louder, I no longer heard footsteps, I had my eyes closed so I didn't know what he was doing. I used my other hand to rub my nipple, I moaned some more.

"Oh...Alucard." I said but once his name left my mouth he was on top of me, his red eyes looking down at me, I kept rubbing my nipple and underpants moaning louder. My back arched and my breat met his chest. I looked behind him and saw that the black wall was still there, I looked back at him, I had to take it a step farther, I slid my hand into my underwear and started rubbing my clit, this time I was moaning for real, my head falling backwards on the ground so my neck was bare. "Oh, god!"

I twisted my nipple in a tormenting way, I could feel Alucard's erection rubbing over my hand, it was hard and I could feel the thickness, Oh my god! I stopped thinking about it, it was just...something else! Something else! Something else! I reopened my eyes and looked behind him, the black wall was dissolving, almost gone, just a few more seconds, I saw him look down to where I was pleasuring myself and was about to bring his fingers down by mine but I quickly crawled out from beneath him and started running, he looked around dumb struck and growled in anger that I had tricked him. Before his shadow could form a wall I made it out and turned around with a satisfied grin, I pulled up my panties slowly, tormenting him as he watched my every move, I laughed at him and then started running towards Hellsing.

* * *

I growled in anger as she tricked me and fled, I walked up to my forming black wall, she was on the otherside laughing at me, she then decided to torment me more by slowly pulling her panties up more, sliding them over those long beautiful legs. Before I looked at her as a servant, as a child, but now I craved every inch of her, to claim her, to claim that innocence, I want her, I wanted her as my Mate, rather she's equal to me or not, I need to have her! I grinned wickedly as she started running towards Hellsing, I will have her! I materialized to Sir Integra's study, she looked up at me.

"Well, vampire?" Sir Integra asked.

"I did not claim Seras as mine yet." I said with a grin, I couldn't wait to have her beneath me, I want to hear her screams, have her begging for more, I want to hear my name upon her lips, and then I will hold her like after a punishment. Just lay there and hold her, assuring her that I will be there forever for her, that I will never let go, assure her that she is mine.

"Damn it, Alucard! I told you take Seras as a Mate, what happened?" Sir Integra asked furious.

"I became interested in Seras on my way to claim her." I said grinning, Sir Integra calmed down and looked at me with interest.

"How, what happened?" Sir Integra asked leaning back in her chair.

"You know I love a good hunt." I said smirking.

"The poor girl. What have I done to her?" Sir Integra asked shaking her head and laugh softly to herself.

"Tonight I will claim Seras, but she's not doing it willingly." I said.

"What do you want me to do about it, she's your pet vampire." Sir Integra said.

"I just wanted to know if I could use the dungeons and chain her to the walls." I teased, Sir Integra glared at me.

"No." Sir Integra said. "I gave you an order, now go do it. If you haven't claimed her by the end of this night I will punish you for your disobedience."

"Yes, Master." I said bowing.

* * *

I hid under my blankets in my coffin bed. At least Master didn't follow me down here, I don't know where he is or what's taking him so long but maybe Sir Integra called off the whole Mating thing? I can hope, can't I?! I felt weight on my bed, I pulled my covers down and looked over at the end of the bed but there was nothing there, then there was weight on top of me and I was staring at Master's bare chest, I squeaked and looked up at him.

He was grinning down at me, both his hands on either side of my head, the blanket no longer near my face but now covering him, I then froze, I became whiter then before, my eyes slowly shifted downwards, there was some space between our bodies, enough so Master's whole body wasn't on top of mine, just our legs entwined together. I look down to our waist and saw his erection! Oh my GOD! Master is naked...and he's on top of me...naked! I wanted to cry, it's not that I didn't want to have sex ever or that I hated Master, it was just that I wasn't ready and I never thought about getting together with Master! I wasn't ready for this!

"Maybe that wasn't so wise of you to torment me like that, my pet." Alucard said brushing my cheek with his finger.

"M-m-master. P-please." I begged, his finger went to my lip.

"Hush, my dear." Alucard said.

"I refuse to become your Mate!" I yelled pouting, tears leaking down my face, Alucard looked down at me disappointed.

"If that is your wish." Alucard said and disappeared, I looked around with frightful, angry eyes, he was gone. Why is Integra doing this to me? I threw back the covers and ran out of the room, I ran upstairs to Sir Integra's study, I ran in and ran up to her desk, she looked up at me surprised.

"I'm guessing that Alucard took your virginity and that's why you're crying." Sir Integra said.

"What? No!" I said angry.

"Why do you vampires do this to me?" Sir Integra asked hanging her head.

"Sir Integra, I don't want to Mate with Alucard." I said, Sir Integra's head rose and she studied me for a few minutes, then she got up and walked over to me.

"Alright, fine. I won't force you two to Mate. I just thought that it would have been good for you to have someone, yes I know you have Pip and Walter but...I think that you need an actual relationship." Sir Integra said. "I know that you're scared, I know what happened to your mother..."

"Wait, you know?" I asked.

"Yes, I had Walter check your background before I actually allowed you to join Hellsing." Sir Integra said. "But you have nothing to worry about. Alucard would never hurt you on purpose and he's told me that he wants to Mate with you."

"I know that but I'm not ready, I don't want to Mate with him." I said.

"Why not?" Sir Integra asked.

"I...don't know. Master is...Master. I don't see him as a lover, I don't even see him loving me." I said.

"Seras, he wants you. I've known Alucard since I was twelve, I never seen the way he looks at you towards any other." Sir Integra said, I wiped the tears away.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." Sir Integra said.

"But...I'm still scared." I said.

"Don't be. Tonight rest. Tomorrow, if you want, you two can Mate." Sir Integra said.

"Thank you for giving me a choice." I said, why was Sir Integra being so nice and understanding? And especially towards me?

"Good night, Seras." Sir Integra said and left the study.

"Night, Sir." I said through sniffs.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Humans,**

**I'm sorry if it didn't come out tonight (Blame my sister and brother, they're being...siblings). So here it is, I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**The Next Night**_

I bit my lip, I finally made up my mind, tossing and turning all night...well morning and I finally made up my mind. I looked at myself in the mirror and groaned when I saw myself, I blushed closing my eyes while tugging on my black lace trim slip, it was something I got from Victorias Secret. The lace trim slip went down to below my lower stomach, showing off my long legs, you could see a bit of my panties which were also black. I looked back at myself, now all I have to do is get Alucard's attention, but how?

"Master." I whispered looking around my room scared.

**Master. **I said in his mind but he once again ignored me, I huffed angry, I hung my head but saw something in the corner of my eye, I turned my head and saw the bucket with my blood pack, I pick up the blood pack. Will it work? He's always came whenever I drank. I huffed again and then sank my fangs into the pack, the blood hitting my tongue sending my taste buds wild and I soon started to suck up every drop. The blood pack was finished in seconds, I closed my eyes and tried to savor the moment, I brought the pack away from my lips and opened my eyes. I could sense him behind me, I slowly turned around and looked at him, he was expressionless, his eyes moved down my form, I felt naked in front of him and blushed more. We stood in silence for awhile, I stared at him as he stared at my body, looking at my legs to my breast to my face to my curves.

"Master?" I said still scared, his eyes shot up to look at my eyes, he then grinned wickedly, I gulped and dropped the blood pack, before I knew it I was flying across the room and landed on my back on my coffin bed. I looked up at Master, he was chuckling, his red coat and shirt gone, showing me his bare chest, he shifted me so my head was resting on the pillow, his head down by my shins. Alucard rubbed my leg while staring at me with those evil burning crimson eyes, he kissed my knee cap and slowly crawled up my form, rubbing and kissing.

He stopped when he was at my thighs, he parted them, his head leaned down, he licked my right inner thigh and then bit into it. I cried out in ecstasy, it felt so good, I arched my back and moaned, I leaned my thigh up more so he could bury his fangs in farther, I could feel him smirking against my thigh. Alucard released his fangs, I groaned upset, he looked up at me and chuckled at my mood, he leaned his head back down and kissed my left inner thigh before biting into it. Alucard slowly brought his hand up and rubbed my lower stomach and then slid it down rubbing me over my underpants.

I grabbed his head and moaned louder, my fingers entwining in his dark black hair, I could feel myself dripping, my underpants becoming wet. Alucard's head rose and he look at my underpants, his nose nudging my opening, I squeaked surprised, he inhaled, then exhaled through his mouth, his breath tingling my skin then. Alucard slid his hands down into my underwear, I gripped his hair fearful as I watched him, he slid my underpants off slowly and then threw them to the floor with out a care. I saw as he moved his hand up, sliding a finger through my opening and then started rubbing my clit, I arched my back, closing my eyes and my head fell back onto the pillow, I moaned, I then felt him pump his finger in and out of me, there was just a pinch of pain but I didn't pay any attention to it until he slipped another finger in stretching me.

"Alucard!" I said, my eyes shot open and I stared down at him, he stopped his hand and looked over at me concerned, we sat in silence looking at each. "I-I'm sorry." I said not sure what to say to him and feeling bad that I made him concerned about me. Alucard pulled his fingers out making me wince a bit, he crawled up my form not taking his eyes away from mine, I blushed as we were finally face to face.

"Hush, my darling. There's no need to be sorry." Alucard said softly brushing my face, we stared at each other for another few minutes until he looked down at my shirt, he crawled down until his chest was lying lightly on my lower stomach. He lifted my lace trim slip and brushed his hands over my pale flat stomach, as the shirt went up his hand moved up. Alucard pulled the shirt off of me and threw it down on the floor next to my underpants, he slid up my body and pinched my nipples as his lips met mine. My first kiss! And...it was with Alucard! I stared at him surprised, his lips crushing against mine, Alucard pulled back and grinned down at me. I felt bare skin on my legs and lower stomach, I looked down and saw that his pants had also disappeared, my hands shot up and my nails dug into his back but he just chuckled at me. "No need to be afraid, my dear."

"I..." I was going to say that I wasn't afraid but that would have been lying and Master punished me once for lying to him. Alucard chuckled again, his hand brushing my cheek soothingly to make me feel better, I leaned into his touch, I purred. I felt him move on top of me, positioning himself, I looked at him wide eyed as my legs were drawn farther apart and I could feel his erection at my opening. My nails digging into his back while my other hand gripped his neck, Alucard slid his hand to my waist, embracing me, bringing me closer to his body so there was no space left between us, so I could feel every inch of him against me, just his warm pale skin on mine.

Alucard's other hand cupped my cheek, our noses just an inch from each other as we stared into each others eyes, his eyes filled with desire and lust, mine filled with fear, desire, and lust. Alucard slid himself in a bit and then stopped, he waited for me to calm down and to enjoy the moment instead of lying in fear. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, it's okay, Alucard isn't going to hurt me, he wants me as a Mate, so why would he want to hurt me? This is what I wanted, I made my option, there's no turning back.

I opened my eyes and looked into Alucard's eyes which was soft and loving, there was a warmth in my chest and I became happy, I smiled up at him, my hand going to his cheek and stroking it. This is what I want, I wanted to be with Alucard, I wanted to be his Mate, I wanted to have Alucard as a Mate, this is what I want. I loved Alucard. Alucard leaned in slightly to my touch, he moved with my stroke, purring, that made me smile and aroused, I could feel him harden more inside me, I looked at him in shock, I need to remember that for next time.

Alucard slid more into me, I winced, I stopped stroking him and gripped his shoulder and neck, and then it happened, he broke passed my barriers. I groaned in pain as Alucard moaned in ecstasy, he waited until I was adjusted to him, but the pain was still there, he started to pump in and out of me. I groaned more until slowly the pain started to disappear and was replaced with pleasure and ecstasy. I moaned, my head falling back down upon the pillow, my neck bare, Alucard leaned his head down and kissed my jugular and then my throat, he kissed the veins on the side of my neck and his bite mark from Cheddar.

His lips then crashed down upon mine, this time I kissed him back, he pumped into me harder and faster, a bit of pain but I ignored it as he kissed me ravenously. I moaned in his mouth, his tongue slid out and licked my bottom lip, I opened my mouth allowing his tongue entrance, his tongue slid over my fangs and over my tongue and then went slightly down my throat. I moaned more, I thrusted my hips up to meet his, driving him in farther, he growled in satisfaction, we both started purring when he quickened the pace as we both thrusted our hips.

I looked up at him as he pulled away grinning, he then switched our positions, I was now on top but he did not stop driving himself into me, I squeaked surprised by the sudden change. I laid my hands on his abs, sliding my hands along them, he was gorgeous, but then I shot my head back when he thrusted up harder then before. Alucard's hands roaming my body, going to my hips to my breast and then to my ass where he then slid his hands down the back of my thighs to my legs.

I thrusted myself down upon him over and over again, the feeling that came to me was glorious, something I never wanted to end, I could hear our squelching noises but I ignored it and listened to the two of us moan instead. I stroked his chest and grabbed his arm that was holding me by the hips again. I opened my eyes to reveal a dark crimson, I looked down upon him with a grin, he looked up at me smiling softly, his hand came up and brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear and then brushed my cheek.

"My Seras." He said as I purred, I kissed the back of his hand and his fingertips, and then kissed his palm and wrist, it would have been nice to have kissed his bare skin but the gloves remained on and he couldn't take them off. I heard Alucard chuckle and I looked down upon him and then saw why he was chuckling, around us was this black/red flame shadow. I realized that I brought it out, it was beautiful, it was there like in waves, like a ribbon wrapped around us, in away it was romantic and I loved it. Alucard flipped us back over so I was on the bottom, the shadows disappeared, Alucard moaned as he pumped in and out of me, his rhythm picking up again, faster and faster until he was in vampiric speed.

I wrapped my arms around him and thrusted up to meet his hips once again, I could feel that I was coming quite soon, Alucard leaned down kissing me on the lips again and then he licked my neck, oh god. Alucard's head leaned down more and bit into my breast, I arched my back and gave a silent moan, it felt amazing, he sucked up my blood slowly in a tormenting way. His hand rubbing, pinching, and twisting my nipple, once in awhile groping it, I grabbed his shoulders, driving my nails into his back, blood rose from the small marks.

Alucard rose his head and licked over the wound on my breast sending me wild. I grabbed him as my lower stomach tightened and I orgasmed, I gripped Alucard, he was still pumping into me, trying to find his release, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Alucard orgasmed, sending his fluids into me, he moaned and laid there on top of me, he became soft inside of me, he pulled out, I winced at the pain that came, he fell to his side and then pulled me to his form. My head laid on his chest as his hand held my head and his other hand was around my waist. His chin rested on the top of my head and we both laid there with our eyes closed, savoring the moment.

"Alucard." I said as a thought came to me.

"Yes, my sweet?" Alucard asked still holding me possessively.

"We still need to Mate." I said, Alucard chuckled.

"I know." Alucard said and I could tell that he was grinning. "That means that we will have to go again." I hit my head against his chest lightly and exhaled, I was exhausted, wasn't he? Can I even be able to go another round? And then there's the whole thing of having the rest of our lives together, eternity, I have a feeling that we're going to fuck like bunnies...all the damn time. This man will be the death of me. Alucard laughed at my thought, my smaller form shaking against his larger form as he laughed. "Bunnies?"

"Yes. Those damn animals are constantly populating!" I said, Alucard was very amused and kept chuckling. We sat in silence again, I stared at his pale chest, tracing imaginary lines on his chest and then I once again broke the silence. "Alucard."

"Yes, little one?" Alucard asked not annoyed at all.

"Why do you think Sir Integra wants us to have...a child?" I asked still a bit confused on the situation.

"Scientists still do not know many things about our kind, one of those things is if vampires can conceive. So, my Master wants us to Mate and to see if you can conceive. If you are able to give birth with out the baby dying, then she will test it, see if it grows, if it's different, if it will survive, what it is like. And once it is older she will have it work for Hellsing, fight ghouls and scum vampires." Alucard said petting my hair.

"Do you want a child?" I asked curious, he sat there in silence.

"It would be nice to have an offspring of the same blood as us, a true vampire." Alucard said. "Do you want a child?"

"I don't know. Half of me does but the other half is confused and scared." I said truthfully.

"There is nothing to be scared of. I am here with you. And if we will have a child, he or she will be with us as well." Alucard said trying to brighten my mood, I huffed. Alucard held me for another few minutes until I was curious about something else and started becoming aroused about the idea. I looked up to see Alucard's eyes were closed, I looked down where our legs were entwined and our lower stomachs touching, I shifted so there was space between us, I then slid my hand down slowly.

My fingertip touched his soft cock, I shivered, I can't believe I was actually doing this, I looked up to see if Alucard was still the same way but he wasn't, his eyes were open and he was looking at me with desire, I gulped. "You may continue." Alucard said after we laid there looking at each other, he then closed his eyes again. I looked at him for another few seconds and then looked back down, I slid my hand over him, I rubbed the head that started to drip, I grasped him but as soon as I did he became hard.

I gripped him tightly and then moved my hand up and down, I heard Alucard give a mixture of a moan and a growl. I thrusted him faster, leaning against his chest, my other hand went around his neck, I licked his chest and then sucked on his nipple, my nails digging into his back knowing that he liked that. I opened my mouth and bit him, some of his blood drizzling into my mouth, I then was pinned to my bed, I looked up at Alucard, he had my arms pinned, his fangs had elongated and his crimson eyes were glowing, he was growling. "You drive me wild."

"Alucard." I whispered, he bent down and kissed me, he licked over my fangs getting a taste of his blood. Alucard thrusted up inside of me, I groaned in his mouth from the pain, his pace quickening as he thrusted in harder. I was still pinned, unable to move, I stared at Alucard as he kissed me and then he finally pulled back and looked down at me. He let go of me, I wrapped my arms around him as he wrapped his arms around me, his head leaning against the side of mine, he whispered in my ear.

"Are you ready, my dear?" Alucard ask.

"Yes." I whispered. Alucard grinned and then sank his fangs into my shoulder, I grunted but then felt ecstasy where he was biting me, I looked at his shoulder and then bit into it. I drank up his powerful ancient blood, it was delicious, every mouthful I got I wanted more, I wanted to drain him dry but I knew better then that and was able to control myself, to control my thirst.

Alucard thrusted, making me thrust up to meet his hips so he could drive in deeper, I moaned, it felt so good, it felt amazing, I wanted more. I could feel something shatter but something stronger form as we drank each other's blood, I felt more powerful. Alucard released his fangs, he had to push me off of him so I wouldn't drain him dry, I looked up at him, licking my lips and fangs, trying to get every drop, trying to savor the taste. Alucard brushed my cheek.

"My Mate." Alucard said, I brought my hand up and stroked his cheek.

"Mine." I whispered smiling.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**Sorry it took so long. I would have had it posted earlier tonight, but somebody (looks at Imogene19) kept talking to me. Just teasing you girl, I love you. = D**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you are enjoying this story, thank you for the reviews, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Alucard and I were both still asleep, the sun had gone down a few minutes ago, he held me in his arms, I was pinned tightly and possessively to his chest which I was okay with. I slowly started to awaken when I felt Alucard nuzzle my neck, his lips softly kissing my neck and shoulder, I groaned annoyed that I was awoken, I turned around in Alucard's arms so that I was facing him.

"Hi." I muttered closing my eyes and leaning my head against his chest tired, I heard him laugh at me, my head shaking as his chest shook from the laughter.

"Tired, are we?" Alucard asked.

"Hmm." I said nodding my head very little.

"Well, would you like to take a shower...together?" Alucard asked and I could tell that he was grinning at the idea.

"N..." I muttered shaking my head, Alucard laughed again.

"Fine. Then at least drink your blood." Alucard said.

"Ye...M-ster." I said half asleep.

"Now Seras. I am no longer your Master. You may call me Alucard, love." Alucard said, my eyes shot open, I sat up sitting on my knees, I looked down at him wide eyed.

"What are you talking about?! What do you mean that you're not my Master anymore?!" I asked whispering, I was hurt. Was that what I felt shatter when I was drinking his blood?

"You had enough of my blood that I'm no longer your Master. We are Mates now, not Master and Fledging, so do not be sad, little one." Alucard said cupping my cheek, I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand, a tear escaping, sliding onto his white glove. I laid back down and he wrapped his arms around me again, he dragged me closer to him so that I was pinned once more to his chest, I put one arm around him and brushed his cheek with the tip of my fingers, we stared into each other's eyes, the coffin deathly quiet and peaceful.

I could feel every inch of our bodies touching, leaving no room, our legs twisted around one another in affection, our lower stomachs touching, his soft cock against my groin, our arms crossing each other embracing the other person. He was so warm and so gentle, his pale body is gorgeous and I wanted to touch him everywhere, his black hair around his pale soft expression, black as the night, his red orbs burning like the deepest pits of Hell, I was fascinated by them. For once I wasn't even breathing, I was as still as a statue looking into his eyes as he looked into mine, our chests were together but there was no heartbeat for either one of us. "You're eyes are quite beautiful." I blushed, blinking a few times before looking back upon him.

"Thank you." I said, Alucard brushed my hair softly and then pulled my head closer so it was lying against his chest and I wasn't able to look into his beautiful eyes anymore.

"Would you like to see them?" Alucard asked, I became confused, I pulled my head away from his chest and looked up at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Your eyes, would you like to see them?" Alucard asked again, he seemed confused as well.

"Um...no?" I said still confused, why would I want to see my eyes? I see them every day, they were always the same, the same sky blue...sky blue...unless!"Wait!" I said and jumped out of his embrace again, I grabbed my remote and pressed the button, the coffin lid went up and I was too impatient to wait for it to go up all the way so I jumped out when I was able to fit enough. I grabbed my panties and my shirt and quickly pulled them on, Alucard watched me amused, I got up and ran over to my mirror that was hanging on the wall. I came face to face with my pale frightened face with red orbs staring back at me, I leaned my hands against the wall and studied my eyes. "Oh my...!" I turned back to Alucard and leaned against the wall, he was still lying on my bed naked, grinning at me.

"You are now a No Life Queen. Your eyes are as red as mine, my love." Alucard said.

"A No Life Queen?! But...but I wasn't ready!" I said looking back into the mirror and then quickly looking away.

"You will make a wonderful No Life Queen." Alucard said getting up and walking over to me, he wrapped his arms around my waist, I could feel him against my groin again and shivers went up my back, I looked away, looking at the floor. Alucard lightly grabbed my chin and forced it up making me look him in the eye. "You are mine, Seras Victoria." His lips met mine, I let him kiss me, he kissed me hard and rough, when he pulled back he grinned at me and then vanished.

I assumed that he was going to tell Sir Integra that we finally Mated. I leaned against the wall again, the last few minutes were bothersome but last night was amazing. I closed my eyes trying to remember it all, the way we touched each other, the way we moaned together, our bodies thrashing together, the way we kissed each other. I can't wait for next time, I opened my eyes and grinned.

...

I walked out of the women's locker room, I was now dressed in my Hellsing uniform, my hair still slightly damp from my shower. I felt so much better and was starting to get use to my new crimson eyes. When I walked out into the now full training room, everybody stopped what they were doing and turned towards me, most scared like usual, I was use to them staring. Pip walked over to me, the only one who didn't fear me, he had one of his big goofy smiles.

"I wish you would have told me you were taking a shower..." Pip said.

"Pip, I'm not in the mood for your perverted mind." I said with a small smile, I hoped that Mas-Alucard didn't hear him, Alucard would flip and probably end up killing him. Pip just laughed at me.

"Well alright then." Pip said bringing his hands out in defeat. "Are you training with us today?" I looked at the army, some still staring at us, some talking, and others going back to training, I shook my head.

"No, I'm kind of tired today." I said.

"Then would you like to come get a drink with us?" Pip asked.

"No Pip, I'm tired, thanks anyways." I said walking out of the room, I walked to the library. Maybe it was time to learn more about my kind, learn more about Mates and...,I gulped, vampires conceiving. A shiver went down my spine just by the thought of it, I walked down the hall, who knows maybe it won't be so bad to have a vampire baby girl or boy.

I imagined holding a small bundle, holding a small boy or girl with black coal hair and burning red eyes, another shiver went down my spine. I walked into the library and over to a book shelf, I looked around until I found different books, like, 'Mates', 'Vampire Lovers', and 'Can Vampires Love?'. I sat down at the table and opened up 'Vampire Lovers', the book was a bit dusty, hasn't been read in at least a few years, I waved my hand trying to wave away the dust, I then focused my attention to the first page.

* * *

_**Vampire Lovers**_

Vampire Lovers, mostly known as Mates in the vampire world, are very dangerous creatures. They are extremely protective towards each other and will not hesitate to harm anybody that disturbs their Mate.

* * *

Uh, I really have to be careful around Pip...or rather the other way around, if Alucard sees him flirting with me he's going to get himself killed! I skipped to the next paragraph, skipping over how protective vampires are and how they will kill people and other stuff.

* * *

_**Vampire Lovers**_

There are very few Mates in the world, the reason why is because vampires do not like the idea of having one person for all of eternity. Mating is a marriage between two vampires, mostly ones that are considered equal to them or stronger and powerful.

* * *

Married to Alucard?! Oh god, I put the book down for a second, it sounded nice but at the same time it sounded weird, I still thought of him as a Master, I'm going to have to get use to thinking of Ma-Alucard as a Mate and no longer as a Master. I reread the last sentence over again. And I am definitely not equal to Alucard and I never will be, there's noway I can ever be equal to him! And he...he is obviously the strongest and powerful one in our relationship. I put the book to the side and picked up 'Mates'.

* * *

_**Mates**_

There are quite a few of vampire mates in the world but none of them are known to give child birth. No one is sure if a vampire can even conceive, their body is dead so most scientists believe that the child would not survive and die in the womb. If they can we have never seen it, it is quite possible that the vampires make a 'nest' and the female remains there until she conceives. The male would most likely protect the female from harm as they await their child. But if this is even possible, what is this 'nest'? The vampires would probably use their own coffins or find somewhere dark, like a cave, and use this as a 'nest'. There have been no sign of vampire children in the world, so either the parents hide and protect their child, or the children die at a young age, or this is not possible for a female to bear a child.

* * *

Once more a shiver went up my spine, the child would die in the womb. And since when are vampires like fucking birds?! Making nest and then waits until the child is ready to come into the world! I kept reading over the paragraph, do I really want to conceive? When did I become a science experiment? What if I give birth to a monster? What if it's like Alucard? What if it's like a true vampire? Do I really want something like that?

I imagined again holding a small bundle in my arms, his/her hair black as coal, eyes burning red and staring into my soul, and small razor sharp fangs. I stood up, my chair falling to the floor behind me, I can't have a child! I can't have a monster! I can't have that! I jumped when arms went around my waist, I turned my head to see Alucard grinning down at me.

"Alucard!" I shouted surprised.

"Seras." Alucard said.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Looking for you." Alucard said.

"What do you need?" I asked but before it could fully get out of my mouth, Alucard pinned me to the table, my legs hanging off the side, my hands on either side of my head being pinned down by his strong yet gentle hands. He was cradled between my legs, his chest against mine as his eyes stared down at me still grinning madly. "Alucard, please get..." I was once again interrupted by him, his lips crashed down upon mine and all my thoughts left, I kissed him back hungrily, his grip loosened and I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers tangling in his black hair.

His erection grinding into my groin, I moaned in his mouth, Alucard growled. Alucard's hand slid down my waist to my skirt, he pulled my skirt up and brought my underwear down to my ankles, I heard as he undid his pants, I became really wet. And then Alucard thrusted up into me making me groan in pain but my groan was muffled by another one of his amazing kisses.

My form started rubbing against the table, his thrusts becoming faster and harder, I moaned, closing my eyes and arching my back, my breast smashed against his chest, he growled again giving me a toothy grin. Alucard groped my breast, my nipples becoming hard fast, he started to twist and pinch my nipple then. I heard a noise to my right but that was immediately ignored when Alucard moaned and thrusted harder inside of me.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Sir Integra yelled, we turned to look at her, her eyes wide as she looked at us, Alucard was grinning, and I was red as a tomato. But it was still very humilating because Alucard didn't stop pumping into me, a small moan came from me, something I didn't mean to let happen, Alucard chuckled and Sir Integra started to blush by my sudden noise. "Vampires! When I wanted you to Mate, I meant to Mate in one of your rooms, not in a public room!"

"We have already Mated, Master." Alucard said.

"Then please stop this right now." Sir Integra said turning her head and waited for us to become decent again, another moan escaped from me, I looked up at Alucard.

"You knew she was coming didn't you?" I asked my form still rocked against the table, Alucard chuckled once more.

"Of course not, my dear." Alucard said but I knew that he was lying. Alucard pulled out of me and I became angry that we couldn't finish, I growled at Sir Integra, I pulled up my panties and put my skirt back in place, I then stood up next to Alucard who already fixed his pants. Sir Integra turned back around, she didn't look so angry anymore.

"Now tell me, do you feel any different Seras?" Sir Integra asked, I looked at her wide eyed and then looked at my stomach, still not liking the idea of giving birth to a monster, I put my hands on my stomach.

"No, I feel the same. I don't feel sick to my stomach." I said thinking about all those movies I've seen when girls would throw up and then realize that they were pregnant.

"Alucard, do you sense anything?" Sir Integra asked, I was surprised when Alucard put his hand over mine and waited a few seconds.

"I sense nothing, Master." Alucard said taking his hand away from mine.

"Alright then. I would say give it another...few tries and if there's nothing then vampires can't have children." Sir Integra said blushing again when she told us to give it another try.

"Yes, Master." Alucard said.

"Yes, Sir." I said, Sir Integra walked away, I looked at the floor upset.

"What is wrong, Seras?" Alucard asked, I looked up at him making sure to change my expression fast and hiding my mind from him.

"Nothing." I lied, Alucard looked at me not believing me.

"I would usually look into your mind but since we are Mates now I will respect your privacy." Alucard said.

"Thank y..." I said.

"But if this keeps happening and you will not tell me, I will not hesitate to do it." Alucard said.

"Yes, Alucard." I said, Alucard wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**I hope that you enjoyed it, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Humans,**

**Jeez, VampireLover234, calm, I will get to their child (IF they have one), I like that you're into it but you keep attacking me with questions about the child. = )**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It's been awhole week since we did it in front of Integra in the library, it was still pretty quiet and we did have a mission but it was just one ghoul so the Hellsing soldiers went out to take care of it. Alucard and I had sex every night but I still did not end up pregnant, which I was relieved of but all a bit disappointed. Why was it so bad to have a child? What am I scared of? I would imagine holding a small child with black hair smiling up at me and I would be happy but then the image would change, the child would be five or six and covered in blood with eyes glowing crimson and I wouldn't like the idea of having a child.

What if I do end up pregnant? What if the child lives? What am I going to do? Can I save the child so it won't end up like Alucard? No, Alucard would hunt me down and I can't leave Alucard's side...I love him, I can't do that. Then what am I going to do? Will I even love the child, love the monster? Well...I love Alucard so why wouldn't I love the child? But will I be able to handle both of them? Constantly after blood, constantly teasing, constantly killing. Still if I do have a child I will be it's mother and I'll try to raise it right so it won't end up like Alucard, I can't have my child be a monster. I thought this with a smile and rubbed my stomach hoping to have a child though apart of me was still scared.

"Seras!" Sir Integra said I looked up dropping my hand from my stomach.

"What?" I asked coming out of my daze.

"Are you alright?" Sir Integra asked looking at my stomach, she saw me rubbing it, I blushed realizing that I was caught.

"Yes." I said.

"Why were you..." Sir Integra asked but didn't finish.

"I was just day dreaming." I said truthfully.

"You're still not pregnant?" Sir Integra asked.

"No." I said.

"Well then, Seras, I think it's time to give in. You two tried for two weeks, I don't think that vampires can bear a child." Sir Integra said. "I'm sorry."

"Yes, Master." Alucard said.

"Yes, Sir." I said disappointed.

...

Alucard and I stopped trying, sex was a few times a week now instead of every night, missions came more but no serious vampires, they stayed low. Until one day when Alucard, the soldiers, and I were on a mission. There were four to five vampires and a few ghouls feasting in a blood bank, the soldiers took care of the ghouls and Alucard and I went after the five vampires. I reloaded my gun after killing two of the vampires, I walked into the back looking for the vampire that ran this way, I stopped in the hallway, I felt dizzy and sick, I fell over and then I threw up blood, I laid there to sick to move. I heard somebody laughing and looked down the hall, there was the vampire I was looking for, he walked up to me, he was about to kick me in the stomach when a gun was fired and the vampire fell backwards dead. Alucard put me in his lap seeing the blood on the floor, his hand over my stomach as I coughed up more blood, he grinned.

"Seras." Alucard said brushing my hair back with his fingers. He then picked me up bridal style and carried me back into the main room. "Clean this place up." He ordered some soldiers and then he materalized us to his chambers, he set me down in his coffin.

"Alucard." I said feeling better and went to sit up but Alucard pushed me back down.

"Don't, I'll be right back, love." Alucard said and demateralized. I got up out of the coffin and walked around waiting for him, he then reappeared with Sir Integra next to him, I looked at him to her to him. Sir Integra walked over to me and studied me, she then put her hand on my stomach and I jumped back surprised.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" I asked her.

"Alucard, are you sure?" Sir Integra asked.

"Positive, the child was hiding it's presence before, it has mind skills but of course is unaware of it." Alucard said.

"A child?! I'm pregnant?!" I asked shocked.

"Indeed you are, my sweet." Alucard said grinning at me.

"How long?! You said that it hid its presence but unaware, how do you know that I'm pregnant?!" I asked.

"I didn't think that the child would hide its presence so I didn't look." Alucard said.

"How long?!" I asked again.

"Three to four weeks I would think." Sir Integra said. I've been pregnant for four weeks without even knowing it?! "Now, let us hope that the child does not die during the pregnancy." I gulped at the idea, I put my hand on my stomach and rubbed it slowly. Right now, right this very moment, I have a baby boy or girl in me, I am bearing _my _child, Alucard's child, our precious one, our daughter or son. I walked over to the throne and sat down upon it, never taking my hand off of my stomach, I looked down at it, will he/she live? Will Alucard and me be able to love it and hold it in our arms and talk to the child? Or will he/she die? Never getting the chance to be loved, held, or listened to. Well, the child is loved, that's all the child has right now is our love.

"Do you know or think that it will be a regular pregnancy or since I'm a vampire, it will only be a few months?" I asked looking up at Sir Integra and Alucard.

"I'm not sure." Sir Integra said.

"But you do have to start drinking blood." Alucard said, I went white, I'm still trying to get use to drinking blood but since I am now with child I'm going to have to drink even more blood.

"Good, I'll get Walter to send you down a few packs." Sir Integra said walking out of the room. Alucard walked over to me, picked me up, sat down, and then set me down in his lap. His hand over my hand which lied over my stomach, I wondered what we're going to name our child, Alucard chuckled.

"Already thinking about baby names?" Alucard asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it." I said.

"What names are you planning?" Alucard asked.

"If it's a boy I'll name the child, if it's a girl you'll name the child." I said.

"Oh? And what boy names have you thought of?" Alucard asked.

"Who said that I thought about any names?" I asked with a smirk.

"Need I remind you that you think out loud, you were thinking about baby names the other week before Integra told us to stop and you didn't even know you were pregnant until a few minutes ago." Alucard said. "So, what names have you thought of?"

"Sebastian, Xander, or Vlad." I said blushing at the names, Alucard stared at me.

"You want to name our son Vlad?" Alucard asked grinning.

"I thought that it would have been nice, but I guess that I'll go with Xander." I said teasing him.

"Name the child what you wish but I think that Vlad is a suitable name for the child." Alucard said, I smiled at him.

"And you?" I asked.

"What?" Alucard asked confused.

"Have you thought of any names?" I asked.

"I'm not going to lie, I have thought of some." Alucard said grinning.

"I would like to hear!" I said scooting closer to him as if he was going to tell me a story, Alucard chuckled.

"For our daughter, Allison, Marcella, or Robin." Alucard said.

"You like the name Robin?" I asked a little surprised by that name.

"You like the name Xander." Alucard stated.

"Touche." I said, Walter then walked in with an ice bucket filled with blood packs.

"Here you are, Miss Victoria. Five blood packs for you, three for Alucard." Walter said setting the ice bucket on the floor next to the throne. "Enjoy and congratulations."

"Thank you, Walter." I said with a smile.

"Alucard." Walter said bowing and then walked out of the room.

"It's time for your blood, little one." Alucard said cradling me as if I was a baby, he grabbed a blood pack and put it to my mouth.

"Alucard, I can feed myself." I said sitting up in his lap and taking the blood pack, I sank my fangs into the pack as Alucard petted my hair.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**Alright that's all I got for this chapter, I know short, I'm sorry. I'm hoping to have polls up (I just have to figure it out on how it works) so you can vote on the child's name, so please vote and review. I'll give the polls or the votes or whatever the hell it is, a few days so you have a enough time to vote. I hope that you enjoyed, please review...and vote. = P**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Humans,**

**Alright the votes are in, Marcella has four votes, Allison has four votes, Sebastian has three votes, and Vlad has one vote. (There are more votes but were not on the polls, there was one or two for Robin, people gave me other names also.) None for Xander (I love the name Xander! X D ) which kind of surprised me because I thought the Buffy fans would have picked that one. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It has been two months and I already started to show, I wasn't allowed out on missions, so Alucard took care of my missions, I stayed in the chambers all day which was boring. I finally started to drink blood but every now and then I would throw the blood up and I would be weak then because I lost my meal. I rubbed my stomach as I sat on the throne, Alucard still wasn't back from the mission, Sir Integra and Walter were too busy to talk to me and Alucard would be pissed if I talked to Pip. I remembered the last time I talked to Pip which was a few weeks ago when he found out that I was pregnant.

* * *

_**Seras' Memory**_

I walked towards the training room, once again I spent all day in the chambers, I came up out of boredom. Pip was in there with a few soldiers, I walked in smiling up at him.

"Seras. Haven't seen you in awhile." Pip said smiling happily down at me.

"Yeah, sorry, Alucard wants me to stay in the chambers while he's gone." I said.

"What? Why?" Pip asked confused.

"Alucard doesn't want me to get hurt or anything so he makes me stay behind." I said.

"Why do you listen to him?" Pip asked.

"Because Alucard is my Mate." I said.

"Mate?!" Pip asked his eye became wide and his unlit cigarette fell out of his mouth. "When did this happen?!"

"A month ago." I said, he doesn't know?

"Oh." Pip said upset by it.

"You do know that I'm pregnant don't you?" I asked looking at him curiously and still shocked that he didn't know anything about Alucard and me, what happened? Has he been living under a rock this whole time?

"You're pregnant?!" Pip yelled, I put my hand over my stomach and blushed.

"Yeah." I said.

"When?!" Pip asked again.

"A month ago." I said.

"Oh..." Pip said, he cleared his throat and straightened up. "Well...congratulations." But before he could finish his sentence, Alucard appeared between us, his eyes a dark crimson, he growled at Pip, grabbing me around the waist possessively.

"Do you have a death wish boy?!" Alucard growled.

"Alucard, I came to him to talk." I said, Alucard turned towards me.

"I thought that I told you to stay in my chambers." Alucard said angry.

"I'm sorry but I was bored, I was sitting there all day in that damn chamber, I haven't been out of there for weeks." I said pulling out of his embrace.

"Then you should have waited until I got back." Alucard said still angry.

"I don't need a baby sitter, I'm a full grown woman who is bearing a child." I said.

"Yes, _my _child!" Alucard growled.

"_Our _child!" I said my eyes flashing a dark crimson for a second as I bared my fangs at him.

"Still, I do not want you to leave without me there." Alucard said, I glared up at him for a few seconds, stomped my foot like a child with a growl, and I walked out of the room angry.

_**End of Seras' Memory**_

* * *

Now I sat on the throne waiting for Alucard to return so I could leave the damn chambers. I stroked my stomach, it tickeled a bit but I ignored that and just smiled happily down at my slightly swollen stomach.

"Hello." I said, I talked to her/him once in awhile when I was alone. I didn't even know if the child could hear me yet but I still liked to talk to her/him. "Mommy loves you." I said soothingly as I slid my fingers up and down. "Daddy loves you." I then heard chuckling, I quickly looked up and saw Alucard leaning against the wall staring at me.

"_Mommy's _little Monster." Alucard teased walking over to me.

"Could be _daddy's _little _Monster._" I said smirking, he kneeled before me, he set his hands on either side of my stomach and brought his head to my stomach, I blushed. I brushed my hands over his black hair, he didn't seem to mind by this so I kept doing it, my fingers entwining through his locks. "Should I be showing in just two months?"

"It's normal for a girl to show in just two months but you're bigger then should be." Alucard said not taking his head from my stomach.

"Then do you think I will have the child sooner?" I asked, Alucard raised his head, staring at my stomach, he then looked up at me with a grin.

"Perhaps, maybe your fourth or fifth month." Alucard said truthfully, I became pale, I was glad to have a child but not so soon. "It will be alright, my little one." Alucard said cupping my cheek, I took his hand and kept it there, I closed my eyes and tried to calm down as I put my hand over my stomach again. I felt a small kick, I smiled with a small giggle. "What?" Alucard asked as I opened my eyes.

"A kick." I said smiling down at him. Alucard and I sat there in silence, our hands on my stomach, feeling the small kicks until it stopped, Alucard stood up and held out a hand towards me.

"Come, my dear. Let us leave this _damn _chamber." Alucard said grinning, I took his hand and he helped me up, he grabbed me around the waist and demateralized us. We stood on the roof of the Hellsing manor, the moon big and bright, I looked up at it, I haven't seen it for awhile, it looked so beautiful. Alucard held me in his arms as we looked up at the moon.

"Alucard?" I said my breathing becoming a bit heavy.

"Yes?" Alucard asked.

"Do...do you think...that the child will...live?" I asked scared what the answer will be, it has been two months and the child was still alive, I was happy that we still had him/her. But what if I have the child and it dies? What will happen once the child is born?

"I am not sure." Alucard said truthfully. I huffed upset that I didn't know the answer to this.

"What do you think it will be? A boy or a girl?" I asked rubbing my stomach once again.

"Do you want to know?" Alucard asked, I turned my head slightly so I could look up at him but he was still looking up at the moon.

"You can tell?" I asked.

"Yes, I know what our child is." Alucard said looking down at me, our noses just inches from each other.

"I do want to know." I whispered.

"Are you sure you don't want it to be a surprise?" Alucard asked grinning down at me.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you." Alucard said, he was just teasing me, that made me angry.

"Alucard...you know." I said it wasn't a question.

"Yes, I know and I do believe that I said that already." Alucard said.

"Why won't you tell me then?" I asked upset.

"Because I want you to be surprised when you have the child." Alucard said putting his chin on the top of my head and looking back up at the moon, I sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I will wait then." I said looking at the moon also.

...

I was now on my third month and was bigger, the only two I have seen was Alucard and Sir Integra, I no longer saw Walter or Pip and I don't know why. Maybe it was because of my mood swings and they're afraid that I might attack one of them, I already attacked Alucard, that was last week.

* * *

_**Seras' Memory (again)**_

"Ow!" I said while grabbing my stomach, Alucard came over.

"What?" Alucard asked concerned.

"The damn baby just kicked hard." I growled. "Ow!...that is my bladder!" I said to my child though he/she probably couldn't hear me. Alucard chuckled, I glared up at him. "It isn't funny, he loves to kick."

"He?" Alucard asked grinning.

"She, he, it, whatever!" I said.

"I think that the mood swings are starting to _kick _in." Alucard said, I growled at him while baring my fangs. "Possible PMSing."

"How dare you!" I said angry, I then lunged for him but he dodged it easily, before I could fall he caught me, but I just started to scratch at his face, he laughed amused and set me back down on the throne where I pouted.

_**End of Seras' Memory**_

* * *

That's probably why they didn't have anybody else down here to keep me company. I looked at the blood pack that was in my hand, I didn't want it, I didn't want to drink the blood, I didn't want to throw it up later and become weak. It's been three days since I had a blood pack, I'm surprised that Alucard hasn't said anything, did he know? Or does he not know? I set the blood pack to the side, I'll drink it later...maybe. I leaned back in the chair, tracing small circles on my stomach.

"Vlad." I whispered to my stomach, I had a feeling that it was a boy. "My little Vlad." I then stroked my stomach. "Or are you Marcella...maybe an Allison, whatever your father decides." I started to feel small kicks that didn't hurt so much. "Do you like it when I talk to you?" I smiled softly. "I love you, my darling."

"Seras." Alucard said, I looked up to see him materalize, he looked at me angry.

"What is it?" I asked confused, he looked at the blood pack that sat on the table next to me.

"You haven't been drinking?" Alucard growled.

"...no." I said, he walked up to me.

"Why not, do you want our child to die?" Alucard asked, I cowered before him.

"Everytime I drink..." I said.

"I know you feel like you're losing something important to you!" Alucard growled, that wasn't what I was going to say, I was going to say 'everytime I drink I get sick and can't drink' but he just grew angry.

"I..." I said but he interrupted me again.

"Seras...you need to drink. If you do not...our child will die for sure." Alucard said no longer angry, I looked up at him with wide eyes, my hand stroking my stomach unintentionally.

"Alright." I said picking up the blood pack, Alucard put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair a little.

"Good girl." Alucard said, I sank my fangs into the plastic, the blood rushing out and spilling into my mouth, I drank greedily, I was starving, it was gone in seconds and I put the empty pack back down onto the table next to me. "Good girl." Alucard said again, I didn't say anything. "I have to talk to Integra, I'll be back." He then demateralized, I sat there in silence for a few minutes until I started to get really hot and dizzy, I could feel small sweat beads running down the side of my face, I grabbed my mouth and quickly materalized to a bathroom, I threw up in the toilet. The blood rushing out of my mouth, my stomach empty once again, I felt so weak, I laid on the bathroom floor.

...

"Seras!" I heard Alucard yell, I was then lifted off the ground, I was in a daze, I had no clue what was going on or where I was, I couldn't remember anything. I was then set down into something soft, I looked around and saw black walls surrounding me, I then recognized it as Alucard's coffin. I looked up to see Alucard standing over me. "What happened?"

"I...I get sick everytime...I drink..the blood." I said closing my eyes again.

"It will be alright, you get sick during pregnancy." Alucard said trying to comfort me. "This sickness will pass, you just need to keep drinking the blood." I shook my head, I don't want to get sick again. "Seras you must or the child will die." I looked back up at him, I nodded in agreement.

"Alright." I said sniffing.

...

It was the fourth month and I still threw up after every blood pack, I remained weak but my child grew meaning that it did get some of the blood. I didn't feel good at all, I constantly felt dizzy and hot, I was constantly throwing up, and sometimes I could barely move but I listened to Alucard and kept drinking, I will try to stay strong during this. I laid in the coffin as Alucard sat on his throne.

"Alucard." I whispered, he was there in a second.

"Yes?" Alucard asked still concerned about me.

"Can we please go up on the roof, maybe the fresh air will make me feel better." I said.

"Seras, I don't think that you should leave the chambers especially if you're close to giving birth to our child." Alucard said.

"Alucard...please." I said, I really needed to get out of here.

"Lets go." Alucard said helping me up, he then materialized us to the roof where there was another full moon, I took a deep breath of the cool night air, it felt so nice, I looked up at the moon. Alucard watched me carefully making sure nothing happened. "Would you like another blood pack?"

"No, I want to be able to have moment without being sick." I said closing my eyes and trying to enjoy the moment. My eyes shot open when I felt...wet? And then this sudden pain, what was happening?! I felt dizzy and hot again, I couldn't tell what was happening but I knew that I was falling...falling right off the roof! But then somebody grabbed my arm, Alucard pulled me back up onto the roof and held me close.

"Seras! What's wrong?!" Alucard asked, I didn't respond, he then realized what was happening.

* * *

She was going to have the baby! I picked Seras up bridal style and dematerialized us, we appeared in the infirmary, they got it all ready for Seras last month, there was a doctor already there and he jumped when we appeared. He ran over when he saw Seras.

"Set her down on the bed!" The doctor ordered, I did it, not wanting to argue for Seras' sake, I set her down and brushed a few strands of her hair back, I kissed her on the forehead.

"It will be alright, Seras." I said, she didn't reply. The doctor came over.

"You need to notify Sir Integra immediately! Nurse, I need you!" The doctor said checking Seras, I growled irritated that I had to leave her side, but I knew that the doctor was right, Sir Integra would be quite angry if she wasn't here for her 'science experiment'. I growled again and materialized to Sir Integra's study, she was puffing on a cigar, leaning back in her chair.

"What is it, Alucard?" Sir Integra asked.

"Seras is having the child." I said, Sir Integra jumped up with wide eyes, she quickly set her cigar in the ashtray and ran over towards me, I grabbed her arm roughly, but she didn't seem to notice, and I dematerialized. We appeared in the infirmary, the doctor was already between Seras' legs ready to deliver the baby, Seras was now conscious and she looked like she was in great pain. I stood beside her again, she quickly grabbed my hand and squeezed it, breaking my fingers and cracking my palm and wrist.

"Alucard." Seras said.

The doctors gave Seras' orders on what to do, telling her to push and telling the nurses what to do. Seras shedded some blood tears, sweat covering her forehead, she cried, and kept rebreaking my hand over and over again. Blood spilled from between her legs, as this happened Seras slowly started to fall unconscious, she had lost a lot of blood, from the constant sickness and now from this. As Seras fell unconscious a soft wailing was heard, Seras' hand loosened, my hand started to heal itself, I looked at the doctor who was holding my child, I grinned already knowing the gender and it was not necessary for the doctor to say but I knew he will. The doctor walked over to me holding a small bundle, it had stopped wailing and now was just shifting slightly, I could see a patch of blonde hair on the child's head, the doctor handed me my child.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." The doctor said, I didn't acknowledge him, I just looked down at my little girl, her eyes opened and revealed a purple, I was surprised by this but then grinned realizing why. It was Seras' blue eyes and my crimson ones mixed together, how interesting.

"What are you going to name her, Alucard?" Sir Integra asked, I looked over at her and then back down at my child.

"Allison." I said.

"Allison? It's nice." Sir Integra said looking down at the bundle that I was holding. I looked back down at Seras, she still wasn't conscious and her breathing...was shallow...what was going on?! I quickly set the child down in the crib that was next to Seras' bed, the doctor also realized that there was something wrong.

"Seras?!" I said.

"She's low on blood. Quick, a blood pack!" The doctor said, one of the nurses quickly brought over a blood pack, they set up an ivy and hooked it up the blood pack, the blood slowly going into Seras' veins but it didn't seem to help. The doctor checked her a few times, they tried to get the blood faster into her system by feeding it to her. I then bit into my wrist and pressed it against her mouth but my blood didn't help either. After an hour of trying different things we all just sat down and watched her, waiting for the blood to do anything, but she remained pale, her breathing still shallow. Why did this happen to her? Why did the blood make her sick? Will she be okay? The doctor stood up exhaling, he rubbed his head and then looked at me. "I believe that she's in a coma, I don't know when she will come out of it, I guess when the blood heals her and is in her system. You said that she was sick after all the blood packs?"

"Yes." I said looking down at Seras.

"Well I have a theory but I'm not sure if it's correct or not. I think that the child needed real blood, father, mother, human blood, not cold donated blood. I think that this is what made her sick and so weak. And now that she barely has blood in her system, it will take awhile for her to completely heal from all the blood loss." The doctor said.

"Thank you, doctor." Sir Integra said after a minute or so when I didn't say anything. "Alucard, Seras is in good hands, you can go back to your coffin and rest."

"Run your damn test on my child and then I will leave with Allison." I growled angry.

"I do not like the way you speak to me but since your Mate is in this state I will let it go just this once." Sir Integra said, she turned to the doctor. "Do you think that you can run a few quick tests on the child?"

"Yes, it may take an hour but it should be done before the end of the tonight." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Sir Integra said, the doctor picked Allison up and walked off with her, I growled angry once again.

...

I looked at Seras one last time before picking up Ally and materializing to my chambers, Ally looked around curiously, I summoned her black crib and set her down in it, before I covered the crib with a black veil I brushed her cheek, she smiled up at me with a small giggle.

"Goodnight, my little one." I said and then went to my coffin, it seemed empty and lonely without Seras.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**I already had the name Marcella for The No Life King's Daughter, so I thought that I should have Allison for this one. I hope that you enjoyed, please review. **

**Vampire from Hell!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you're enjoying, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_**The Next Night **_

I sat on my throne, my child sat on my lap, she stared at me curiously, her head and eyes shifting as she studied me, my head and eyes shifting as I studied her. Ally's small hand rose and she lightly touched my hair, she then tugged on it a bit, her hand moved to my chin, I brought my hand up and grabbed hers lightly, she let me and I held it. Then she started to shift and make small cries, and then blood tears started to fall as her cries became louder, what did she want? Well vampire needs are different from human needs, so maybe she's thirsting for the crimson liquid?

I raised my hand to her mouth, on instinct she latched her small fangs to my finger and bit down, her cries stopped instantly as she fed. I let her take as much as she wanted, because I didn't know what was the right amount for her, she unlatched her fangs from my finger, she had some blood leaking from her mouth. I chuckled at her and wiped the blood away, she smiled up at me and then giggled.

I thought about Seras, she still didn't get to hold her child yet, she didn't even get to see her which made me furious. I dematerialized us to the infirmary, I looked over to the still unconscious Seras, she was on her second blood pack, how much longer will it take for the blood to get into her system? When will she wake? I growled, Ally looked up at me scared, I calmed myself so I wouldn't scare her, her expression changed and she no longer looked scared.

"Allison." I said, Ally looked up at me, such a smart child and she's only a day old. "This is your mother." I said not really sure if she understood now, I set Ally down in Seras' arm which lied by her side. Ally looked up at Seras and smiled, to my surprise she sat up by herself and turned towards Seras, her hand reached out and she touched Seras' hair also giving it a light tug. Her hand moved to Seras' face, brushing over it lightly, Ally looked down at Seras' arm, she then bent down and bit into her. "No." I said quickly grabbing Ally, I didn't want Seras to lose anymore blood, Allison started to cry in my arms. "Damn it, child." I was glad that she knew that this was her mother but I did not want her drinking from her. I set Ally down in the crib that was still by Seras' bed, I then bent my head to Seras' arm where the bite mark was, not healing. I licked over it a few times and then looked at it, it started to heal.

"Alucard...what's wrong with Seras?" I heard somebody ask, I looked up to see the doctor there looking at Seras concerned.

"Allison just bit her is all." I said looking down at Seras.

"Did you feed her this morning?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I gave her my blood." I said.

"Well maybe she needs blood from the mother too. Maybe it's not just satisfying her hunger, but telling which ones are her parents. She had an amount of your blood and she knows that your her father. Allison did not get any of Seras' blood, so when she bit her she was trying to identify her as her mother." The doctor said how is that I've been a vampire for five hundred years and I know nothing of this sort and a twenty-seven year old doctor is telling me how this works?

"Allison needs to drink Seras' blood?" I asked.

"Yes, in order for her to know that's her mother, she has too." The doctor said.

"But this will just weaken Seras more." I said.

"It's your decision what you want to do." The doctor said and walked away. I looked down at Seras, she was still very pale and her breathing was off. No, Allison can have her blood later when Seras is stronger. I picked up Ally, she whined a bit but she held onto me, I walked out of the infirmary, Ally seemed confused about something, but I couldn't tell what she was so confused about. I walked down the hall to Sir Integra's study, I entered, she was sitting behind her desk, she looked up at me surprised.

"My god, something must be wrong if you just walk right in." Sir Integra said, usually I just materialized here, I can't remember the last time I just walked right in. Sir Integra got up and walked over to us, she watched Allison closely as Ally watched her. "How is she?"

"Seras is still in a coma and Allison is fine." I said not sure which one she was talking about.

"I'm sorry about Seras, Alucard." Sir Integra said, we stood in silence until she spoke again. "May I hold her?" I looked at Ally who was staring up at me and then I handed her over to Sir Integra, Allison didn't do anything but stare back at Sir Integra. She then started to smile and giggle, waving her hands around, she grabbed Sir Integra's hand. "She's quite adorable." Then Allison bit Sir Integra's finger and wouldn't let go.

"Allison, no!" I said while Sir Integra said 'ouch', I grabbed Allison but she wouldn't let go, I gently grabbed her chin and forced it up so she had to let go, Allison started to cry and whine when I forced her back into my arms.

"Damn it, Alucard! Do you not feed your child?!" Sir Integra asked sucking on her bloody finger while Ally struggled in my arms, her hands out trying to reach for Sir Integra. She no longer seemed confused, she seemed certain about something.

"I did feed her but she's trying to find her mother." I said.

"What?!" Sir Integra asked. "Why don't you just take her to Seras?"

"I did but she just wanted to suck on her blood." I said. "The doctor said that she has to drink both the father and mother's blood so she knows who her parents are. Now she's looking for her mother." I looked into Ally's mind, my eyes became wide when I found what I was looking for. "She thinks that you're her mother."

"What?!" Sir Integra asked again.

"She had more of your blood then Seras', so she thinks that you're her mother." I said as Ally kept struggling in my arms.

"Alucard, take her to Seras now, have her drink Seras' blood!" Sir Integra said.

"It will take Seras longer to wake up if I take more blood from her." I said.

"I don't think Seras will be too happy when she wakes up and sees that her child thinks that I'm her mother." Sir Integra said. "Take Allison to Seras."

"Yes, Master." I said, I then materialized us to the infirmary, Allison cried harder now that Sir Integra was gone, she struggled more in my arms and more blood tears fell down her face. I set her back down in Seras' arms, Ally stopped crying and looked at Seras, tears still pouring down her face, she looked down at Seras' hand and lightly touched Seras' fingers and palm, she looked back over at Seras. I picked up Seras' hand and set it on her lap, I then slit Seras' wrist, Allison looked at it confused. Why doesn't she understand?! Why did she think that Sir Integra was her mother?! Why did I stop her the first time she drank Seras' blood?! I growled angry. "Please drink, my daughter. Sir Integra is not your mother." I said, I then brushed Seras' cheek, showing her that this is the one that we care for, the one that we love. Her purple eyes watched my every move, she then raised her hand and put it on Seras' cheek.

"M-m-m." Ally tried to speak.

"Seras." I said brushing her hair back, I looked back down at Allison who was still brushing Seras' cheek. "Please drink, my dear." Allison looked up at me with wide eyes, she then looked down at the bloody wrist. She sniffed Seras' wrist confused and looked at Seras, Ally bent down and brushed her lips over the wound, she then bit into it. "Good girl." I looked back over at Seras, I bent down and kissed her neck and cheek passionately, I brushed my lips over hers, they seemed so cold, they didn't have any color in them. I lightly kissed her lips and then pulled away. I looked down at Allison who was still drinking, just as I was about to pull her off, she rose her head and looked at Seras. Once again she was no longer confused, she smiled at Seras.

"M-mu-m-m." Ally said again trying to speak. She licked over Seras' wound remembering what I did to her last wound, she then curled up into Seras.

"Vampire children must be stronger." The doctor said, I turned towards him. "Regular babies, especially newborns, move slowly. She's only a day old and moves around easily with no problems." I looked down at Allison who was falling asleep slowly in Seras' arms.

"Is she getting the blood into her system any faster?" I asked.

"No, it's still the same as last night. It's going to take awhile, Alucard. I'm sorry." The doctor said.

"How long?" I asked. "How long do you think?"

"A few months. Then there's the whole thing of her waking from the coma." The doctor said, I growled angry. "I'm sorry." The doctor said again and walked away.

"Seras...you better awaken soon." I growled at her.

...

_**A Few Months Later**_

Seras still hasn't awaken, Allison has grown a bit and was able to talk a bit. Everyday I would sit on my throne with her in my lap, I would drink my blood wine while she drank from my wrist or finger and then we would go see Seras. Whenever I had a mission Walter or Pip would watch after Ally, the first time was rough for them, she would not sit still and kept calling for me, she kept hissing and scratching at them. She would hide from them and run from them. The second time they watched her she was more calm, she recognized them as my (well mostly Seras') and Seras' friends and knew that they weren't going to harm her. Seras looked a bit better but she was still hooked up to the ivy, her skin was back to the regular pale, her hair had it's goldness back, her lips had a bit of pink in them. Her breathing was still off but other then that she looked back to normal. The doctor still did not know when she will wake up, the blood was getting into her system but she still needed more time to heal.

I looked at Allison as she played with her fuzzy stuffed animal that was a black cat, she named it Ace. Allison is so healthy and she doesn't look sick but will she die? Nothing has happened, she never denies blood and she has a lot of energy so will she live? I looked at her again, she reminded me of Seras, her short blonde spikey hair, her big bright eyes, the way she's nervous at some points, but how kind she is. I could also sense a darkness inside of her, the only time I see it is when she doesn't get what she wants. But other then that she was very respectful and she wasn't even one yet. In six months she will be one and Seras still hasn't seen her. When will she awaken?

* * *

_**Two years and six months later **_

My eyes shot open, I started to breath heavily. Where was I? I gave a few seconds to think it over. I then remembered being held by Alucard and then I was falling...and then there was great pain...I put my hand on my stomach. My child! Is he/she still alive? Did the child even live through the pregnancy?! I looked around the white room, I looked at my arm that hurt a bit, there was an old mark from where an ivy was placed, I rubbed over it. Where is my child?! Where is Alucard?! I sent a wave of power through the manor searching for my child but I could not find the child, I could feel Alucard, Sir Integra, Walter, Pip, and others but not my child. I tried harder, sending a stronger wave this one scared people realizing that there was an angry vampire somewhere in the manor. Blood tears fell down my face, I growled sending tremors through the house. I jumped from my bed growling and snarling. Where the hell is my child?! I knew that answer, he/she is dead, I put my hand over my stomach again, I cried harder, dead, never getting a chance to be held by it's mother or loved by it's mother, or listened/spoken to by it's mother. My child is dead.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**Allison's black cat's name is Ace because I wanted something of Seras for her. And in one of my other stories (Vengeful) Seras' familiar is a black panther named Ace. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Humans,**

**Alright Master, you'll get what you want (readers, I'll tell you after the chapter). I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I held my stomach crying, blood tears pouring down my pale face, I didn't bother to muffle the cries, I didn't care who heard, I'm mourning over the death of my child and shouldn't care who heard me. I stood up, the blood tears no longer pouring down my face, my eyes a dark crimson and my fangs elongated in anger, I growled sending more tremors through the manor. I grabbed ahold of the railing of the hospital bed and sent the whole thing flying, it hit the wall, the bed smashed through the wall and landed in the other room, I walked up to the doors of the infirmary room and threw them off their hinges.

I walked out of the room, I could hear people running towards me, I looked to my left to see the Wild Geese and Pip run down the hall towards me, their guns ready but none of them taking aim. I growled in anger, before I ran at them I snarled at them, I grabbed one of the Wild Geese by the collar of his shirt and sent him flying, he screamed as he hit the floor of down the hall. This time the Wild Geese did raise their guns and took aim but Pip held out a hand stopping them.

"Seras..." Pip said but I didn't let him finish, I grabbed him by his red scarf and swung him around and had his form hit the wall, he grunted from the impact and fell to the floor.

"Fire!" Screamed one of the Wild Geese then bullets started to hit me, I didn't pay any attention to the bullets, I turned and faced them, hells' fire in my eyes, I heard some whimper in fear. I used my vampiric speed to show up in front of them in mere seconds, a few of them fell to the floor surprised that I was in front of them in a blink of an eye. They ran out of ammo and my wounds started to heal right away, I raised my hand when someone spoke.

"Seras!" Sir Integra yelled somewhere behind me, I turned and glared at her, I gave out a frightening hiss and then fled through the soldiers and down the hall way, nothing more but a black/red lightening bolt to the humans. I crashed through a wall and landed in a crouch huffing out of breath, I was in the library, my tendrils came out and started to shoot out in every direction, crashing book shelves, breaking tables, shattering lamps, creating cracks and holes in the walls, and ruining most of the books. I stopped my mischief and looked around at my mess, I started to calm down realizing what I was doing, my breathing still heavy, I saw a dark green book near my feet, I read the title but only one word caught my eye that sent me into another rage. Vlad.

I snarled and growled, sending more tremors through the manor, my shadow darkening the whole room and started to encase the halls of the Hellsing manor. I ran out of the library that held most of my lover, Alucard, and child's name, I shot into another room, I gripped a chair that stood in front of me, my nails cracking the wood as I tried to calm down. I threw the chair and it smashed through the window and started to fall to the ground, I flipped the desk that stood near the chair, papers flew everywhere. I slowly stopped roaring as cries came instead, I fell to my knees, my knees scraping against the glass that laid all around the room from the window, blood tears came again. I heard someone walk in slowly, I growled as my eyes turned a dark crimson, I turned towards the intruder as my fangs elongated in anger.

* * *

Seras hissed at me and took off, so fast that she was nothing but a lightening bolt of black and red. I watched after her with wide eyes and then ran over to the frightened Wild Geese and Pip, Pip sat up rubbing the back of his head, he looked down the hall where she took off.

"What's wrong with Seras?" Pip asked standing up, we could hear as more rooms were being trashed, the house shook in her rage, I could feel her power as she searched for something and then another tremor came followed by a growl from her.

"I...I think she's looking for Allison." I said still wide eyed. "Alucard!" Alucard appeared by my side, he was not grinning.

"Yes, my Master?" Alucard asked bowing to me.

"Seras is awake, she's on a rampage." I said.

"I'm aware of it." Alucard said. Why the bloody hell hasn't he stopped her? "I..."

"I don't care for your excuses, stop it now!" I shouted but then the tremors stopped and the crashing noises stopped. We all stood there listening, waiting for any signs of her, after a few seconds an even bigger tremor came knocking us all to our feet. I looked up at Alucard who was looking down the hall waiting for Seras, I quickly stood up, we once again saw her shoot passed us and down the hall again. "Damn it!"

"Seras..." Alucard said as he watched after his Mate. Once more the crashing noises and tremors stopped, we waited and waited but nothing happened, we all ran down the hallway and turned the corner, my doors to my study were off their hinges. We ran into my study, Seras sat in the middle of the room, she was hunched over something, her back to us, we heard a small giggle. Seras rose her hand laughing and then brought it back down and another giggle came, Seras was mumbling something but she also sniffed once in awhile obviously stating that she has been crying.

* * *

I turned around to see a small child with blonde spikey hair and big purple eyes staring at me.

"M-m-mommy?" The girl spoke, her voice like a small angel, so soft and soothing, so shy and innocent. My eyes turned back to a lighter crimson, more blood tears fell down, before I knew it, I was across the room and hugging the small girl to me, she squeaked in surprise and tried to pull away from me. I pulled her away from me and looked into her afraid purple eyes, they were amazing, she was amazing and I didn't even know her, I walk back to my spot on the floor, I put her into my lap, her back lying on my legs, she still looked a little frighten of me.

Blood tears still fell even though how happy I was to have my child, such a beauty, so cute, I brushed her cheek and she flinched, it made me sad that she was afraid of me, afraid of her own mother. I did go on a rampage and she doesn't even know me, it then hit me that I missed her birthdays, her first birthday, her first word, her first steps, everything! I cried harder.

"Mommy?" The girl asked putting a hand to my cheek, I grabbed her hand and laughed a little, I then brought my hand down and started tickling her, she giggled trying to push my hand away, but I kept tickling her while laughing as well. I brought my hand back up so she could calm, she smiled up at me, I then brought my hand back down and tickled her tummy. I looked back down at her, she looked up at me with bright eyes, once more her hand going to my cheek to comfort me, I brought her back up into another hug, I held her close to me, her arms wrapped around my neck tight but then she shot out of my arms happily. "Daddy!"

I quickly followed her as she jumped out of my arms and ran across the room, I turned my head to see Alucard kneeled so he could grab the young girl, a slightly angry but concerned Integra, and scared Wild Geese. I looked back at Alucard who watched the girl but then his gaze rose to mine, his crimson eyes staring into mine as one of his grins appeared on his face. We both stood up, the girl hugging one of Alucard's legs tightly as she looked up at me with a shy smile. I wiped away the tears that were still coming down, I then bowed my head to Sir Integra, I didn't know what to say or do, I just was asleep for the last two to three years and as soon as I woke I went on a rampage for the 'loss' of my child even though she didn't die and she stood before me now.

"Seras...are you alright?" Sir Integra asked, I was shocked by her being concerned.

"Yes." I whispered, I looked at the office, wood, paper, and glass everywhere, her window shattered, it was a big mess, I looked back up at her. "Sorry...Sir, about your office."

"I'll...have it repaired...find a suitable...punishment...until then spend sometime with your Mate...and daughter." Sir Integra said, I gave her a weak smile.

"Sir." I said giving her another bow, I looked at Alucard who was still grinning at me, I wanted to be held by him again, to kiss him, have my fingers tangled in his hair, Alucard. I then looked down at my daughter who was still watching me closely, I could still sense that she was a bit afraid of me but was curious as well, I smiled at her and then kneeled so we were about eye level but she didn't budge. "W-what's your name?" It was sad, my daughter was three, I'm her damn mother and I didn't even know her name, I wanted to cry again but remained strong, she didn't answer she just hugged Alucard's leg tighter.

"Your mother asked you a question." Alucard said looking down at the girl, she looked up at him with apologetic eyes and then looked back at me.

"Allison." She whispered, I smiled at her.

"Won't you come here, Allison?" I asked, waving my hand a little, motioning her to come to me. Ally looked at the floor and then at me, she unwrapped her arms from around Alucard's leg and slowly started to walk over to me, but she stopped when she was half way.

"Why were you asleep for so long?" Ally asked, I looked at her upset.

"I don't know, baby." I said truthfully.

"Are you going back to sleep?" Ally asked, I smiled at her.

"I think that I will, I'm pretty tired." I said teasing her and fell backwards pretending that I'm asleep, I heard her run over to me, her hands lying on my shoulder and side as she shook me.

"No! Please don't do that!" Allison said sad, I opened my eyes and grabbed her, I sat back up and put her in my lap.

"No, I'm not going back to sleep, darling." I said kissing the top of her head, she looked at me with sad purple eyes, I could see that she was on the verge of tears. Her arms shot up and she wrapped them around my neck, hugging me tightly, I rubbed her back and held her close to me.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

**Damn my love for Quentin Tarantino! This chapter reminds so much of Kill Bill! *growls* Damn! I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Humans,**

**This would have been out last night but the damn thing erased on me so I had to start all over again. *Mutters* I'm going to shoot something in the face. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I held Allison close to me, I stood up and walked over to Alucard, I didn't want to let go of Allison but I put her down, immediately she hugged my right leg tightly, I smiled down at her and then looked up at Alucard. His crimson orbs staring into mine, a soft smile upon his beautiful pale face, he cupped my cheek and kissed me passionately, I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Ally started to pull on my leg and then on my skirt, I pulled away from Alucard sadly and looked down at Allison, she was hanging on my leg and smiling up at me, her big purple eyes happy and bright.

"Mooooom." Ally whined, she grabbed my fingers and pulled on them lightly, making sure not use to much of her strenth and pull them out of place.

"Alllllly." I said teasing her, she gave small giggles.

"Do-do you want to star gaze with me?" Allison asked.

"If that is what you wish." I said, she jumped up and down happily and tugged on my arm, she ran out of the room leading me down the hall.

"Come on!" Allison said happily. We ran down the stairs and out the front door to the lawn, it was night time, the stars and moon out, it was beautiful and bright.

"Do you do this often? Star gaze?" I asked laying down in the grass.

"Sometimes. Last week, daddy took me out and we watched the moon on Big Ben." Allison said laying down by my side, she scooted closer to me, my arm wrapped around her, her one hand holding my hand and her other hand gripping my wrist lightly.

"Big Ben, really?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Allison said.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" I asked not sure if she wanted to sit in silence or if she wanted to talk.

"Just as long as if I get to ask you some questions." Allison said.

"Alright." I said. "Um...what's your favorite color?"

"Red." Allison said.

"I wonder why." I said, Ally giggled getting that I was referring to Alucard.

"What's yours?" Allison asked.

"Blue." I said. "What's your favorite tv show?"

"Sir Integra and daddy doesn't want me to watch things from the idiot box." Allison said.

"Really? Later we're watching a Disney movie." I said, Ally giggled again. "You sure do giggle alot."

"That's what daddy says! He says that I've been doing it since I was born." Ally said.

"I wish I was awake for that." I said.

"Why were you asleep for so long?" Allison asked again.

"I'm not sure, have you asked your father?" I asked brushing her hair unintentionally.

"Yes." Allison said.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He doesn't say much, and when he does I don't understand it." Allison said. "I would ask and he would either shake his head and go visit you or go watch the moon. And if he does answer me it's confusing."

"What does he say?" I asked.

"He says that I was drinking the wrong blood...what does he mean by that? Now I'm drinking blood and I'm fine and you're awake, so what does he mean by that?" Allison asked looking up at me.

"I'm not sure sweetie." I said brushing her cheek, she looked at me for a few seconds and then smiled, we both looked back up at the stars.

"What do you do for fun?" I asked.

"Well, I play with my toys or with daddy. I talk to one of the humans. Or I read." Allison said.

"You can read?" I asked.

"Of course, father taught me along with Sir Integra and Walter." Allison said. I looked at the stars sadly, is there nothing I can teach her? I wasn't here for her for the last three years, but I'm here now, I'll try my best to make it up to her.

"Your father plays with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, he lets me play with Baskerville or we play hide and seek." Allison said.

"Let me guess, he has you use your powers to find him?" I asked.

"Yeah." Allison said, we sat in silence until she broke it, she sat and stared down at me. "May I have some of your blood?" I looked at her not sure, was this normal for a child to drink from their parent.

"What does your father do?" I asked sitting up also.

"Well I had father's blood a few weeks ago when I fell and scraped my knee, but I haven't had your blood in forever." Allison said.

"Wait, you've had my blood before?" I asked.

"Yeah." Allison said. "Your blood is...good." Ally blushed embarrassed, I looked at her some more, still unsure.

"Alright." I said pulling her into my lap, I held my hand out in front of her, she gripped it lightly and opened her mouth, her fangs glinting in the moonlight, she bit down into my palm, I winced from the slight pain. I petted her hair as she drank. I felt as something...old...something that I didn't notice was there before, opened and was strong, I knew right away that it was our link, I smiled as I put my chin on the top of her head.

* * *

Sir Integra and I watched Seras and Allison out of the shattered window, Seras held Allison in her arms tightly and possessively as they talked and watched the stars.

"Alucard..." Sir Integra said. "What will happen to Seras if...Allison dies?"

"I do not think that this will happen. Allison is strong, she's healthy, I do not detect any weakness in her." I said.

"But what if she does die?" Sir Integra asked watching the girls carefully. "What will happen to Seras? She went berserk today, went on a rampage. If Allison dies...will she destroy us all? Or will she...kill herself?"

"Possibly both." I said.

"I just hope to God that this will not happen." Sir Integra said watching the girls for another few seconds and then sitting down on her desk chair, I had put back her desk so she now sat behind it. "I'm not going to punish Seras. Nobody was seriously harmed and everything she wrecked is...easily repairable. Seras has suffered enough, being asleep for the last three years and not knowing a thing about her daughter, so I will not punish her."

"Thank you, Master." I said bowing my head, we sat in silence until she turned her chair around and went back to staring at the girls, she spoke again.

"What do you think will happen to them?" Sir Integra asked, I didn't answer so she went on. "Do you think that they will be close or...will Allison..." She stopped and looked up at me. "Allison is very close to you but now that Seras is here, what will happen?"

"I will not care, just as long as Seras and Allison are happy." I said looking at Seras as she brushed our daughter's cheek.

"But if Allison pushes you away...or pushes Seras away..." Sir Integra trailed off, we sat in silence once more until she spoke again. "Do you think Seras will go back to sleep?"

"I'm not sure." I said. "She's strong, her powers have grown. But if she does not drink her blood, then I am sure that she will go back to sleep."

"Seras is stubborn...will she listen?" Sir Integra asked.

"If she wants to be here for our daughter, then yes, I believe she will listen." I said.

"What is she doing?" Sir Integra asked, I looked outside to see that Seras was feeding Allison.

"I believe that Allison is drinking from her, opening their mother/daughter bond." I said. "Identifying her as her mother."

"Thank God." Sir Integra said remembering when Ally bit her and thought that she was her mother. "Alucard..." I looked down at her to see Sir Integra staring up at me with a small smile. "Why don't you go spend time with your Mate and daughter." I grinned bowed my head. "I'll have Walter bring you down some blood packs." I dematerialized.

* * *

I opened my eyes when I felt a presence behind us, Ally quickly unlatched her fangs from my hand and turned her head with a giant smile on her face.

"Daddy!" Allison yelled jumping out of my arms and running over to Alucard, I laid back down in the grass with a sigh, I looked up at the moon. I missed this, the cool night air, the darkness that surrounded us, the giant glowing orb in the sky with thousands of bright dots surrounded its beauty.

"Seras..." Alucard said, I looked up at him, he was grinning down at me, Ally holding his hand.

"Alucard..." I said smiling.

"The sun will be rising in an hour, let us go back to our chambers, little one." Alucard said, I stood up and walked over to him, his arm wrapped around my waist possessively, he pulled me to his form and grinned at me. We materialized to our chambers, everything looked the same, Alucard's throne and coffin in the same spot, but a toy chest on the far left against the wall, a small chair near his throne, and a stuffed animal that was a black cat on the throne. Ally ran over to his throne, grabbed the black cat and hugged it tightly, she then sat down on the throne, and started kicking her legs quietly, I smiled at her. I walked over to her and kneeled before her, I pointed at her black cat.

"Who is this?" I asked, she looked at the black cat and then held it out to me so I could see it.

"His name is Ace." Allison said.

"He's cute." I said looking at the green eyes that it had.

"He's deadly." She corrected me.

"Oh, really?" I said.

"Yeah, if daddy is on a mission, Ace protects me while I sleep." Allison said with a big smile.

"Well, that's nice of him." I said.

"Well, that's what he's suppose to do, he has to do what I say." Allison said, I looked at her confused.

"I suppose he does for you own him." I said.

"No, because he's apart of me." Allison said, now I was really confused, I heard Alucard chuckled, I turned towards him, he looked at Allison.

"Why don't you show her, she does not know what you're talking about." Alucard said, I turned back to Ally who was smiling up at him. She then stood up on his throne and looked down at me, her shadows started to surround her and then out of her shadows came a small cub, a black panther with green eyes. I then realized that this was her familiar Ace.

"He's beautiful." I said while raising my hand to him, he slowly walked over to me and allowed me to pet him. But he went back to her shadows scared when somebody opened the door to our chambers.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

**There it is, sorry it's short. I hope that enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Humans,**

**I know the next chapter that was suppose to come out was for Alucard's Bets but...I'm not stuck but not in the storyline, I just can't think about it right now. I'm not in the mood. I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote. (Pick which Hellsing story you want next (And I mean polls, a new Hellsing story not what I have right now.))**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I turned around to see who was coming in, the door opened and in stepped Walter holding an ice bucket with five blood packs inside, he looked up and his eyes widened.

"Miss. Victoria?!" Walter said surprised, he walked over to us. "You're finally awake."

"Yeah, about an hour or so ago." I said.

"It's so nice to see you and you look well." Walter said.

"Thank you, Walter." I said. "It's nice to see you too."

"Well, I leave you three alone." Walter said handing me the ice bucket and giving Ally a smirk. "Good night." He bowed his head and then left, Alucard took the ice bucket from me and set it down on the small table, he took a blood pack out and ripped it open. Alucard picked up a tall circular glass and poured the blood into it, he then handed it to Allison, she took it.

"Thank you." Allison said and sipped on it.

"It's the only way she will drink for me, I told her that she'll have to drink like a normal vampire soon." Alucard said.

"But I'm not a normal vampire." Allison said smiling and took another sip of the blood, Alucard put a hand on the top of her head and grinned down at her. Alucard then took out another blood pack and put it into my hands, I looked at it scared, the last time I drank I became sick, I couldn't keep it down, Alucard saw my slight panic.

"Seras, you must drink." Alucard said.

"I-I-I can't." I said, my hands trembling, the blood pack shaking lightly in my hands.

"You won't get sick this time." Alucard said.

"Alucard...I can't." I said looking up at him with wide eyes, he wasn't grinning, his eyes a dark crimson.

**Seras, if you do not drink you will not see Allison again. You will become weak and fall back asleep. You must drink. It will be alright this time. **Alucard said into my mind, I looked at Ally who looked at me while drinking her blood.

**I'll fall back asleep?...and I won't see her? **I asked.

**Yes, now please drink, my dear. **Alucard said, without anymore hesitations I sank my fangs into the pack and drank, Alucard walked over to me grinning and held me, my back against his front, he had his arms wrapped around my waist. He kissed the back of my neck, shivers went up and down my spine, I finished the pack and brought it away from my lips, Alucard turned me over so we faced each other, he then kissed me hard on the lips. I dropped the empty pack and wrapped my fingers into his black hair, his hand caressing my waist, he pulled me closer to him so there was no space between us, I could feel him becoming hard.

"Uh...you do have a child in your presence." Allison said, we stopped kissing and turned towards Ally who had her hands over her eyes. "I think that I'm scarred for life." Alucard chuckled as I blushed in embarrassment, I walked over to her, she opened her eyes and looked up at me with big innocent purple eyes, I picked her up, she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'll tuck you in." I said.

"Yes!" Allison said, I laughed at her.

"Where do you sleep?" I asked.

"In the coffin bed." Allison said.

"My old room?" I asked, she nodded her head, I walked over to Alucard, he put his hand on the top of her head and ruffled her hair a little, she giggled.

"Goodnight, daddy." She said kissing him on the tip of his nose.

"Night, my dear." Alucard said grinning at her, I walked out of the room, I walked down the hall to my old room and walked in, the room still had my coffin bed and my table but you could tell there was a little girl occupying it. There were stuffed animals all around the bed, a pinkish/purplish rug laid underneath the table, there were pink shaped bats on the walls, and there were posters of black kittens on the wall. I put her down and she ran over to her bed, she climbed up into it and smiled over at me.

"I love your room." I said looking around.

"Thanks." Allison said, I walked over to her, moved all her stuffed animals to the side or the end of the bed and pulled the covers over her form. I grabbed Ace and put him under her arm, I put the remote near her so she could reach it easily, and I kissed her on her forehead.

"Love you goodnight." I said, she kissed me on the cheek.

"Love you goodnight." She said turning over with a yawn, I pressed the button on the remote and then moved so the lid could come down. Once the lid was down I walked out of the room and back to Alucard's chambers, as soon as I walked in I was crushed against the wall, I looked up at Alucard, he was grinning, his hand went back to caressing my waist. He leaned down and kissed me hard once again, I kissed him back, putting my hands behind his neck and pulled him down to deepen the kiss. Alucard rose his hand up and groped my breast, I moaned into his mouth, his tongue snuck into my open mouth and slid his tongue over mine. I became wet instantly, I looked up into Alucard's eyes as he kissed me ravenously, his other hand moved down and slipped under my skirt, he rubbed me over my underwear, I arched my back and let out another moan.

"Alucard." I moaned. Alucard slid me up the wall, he rubbed himself hard against my groin, I wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned again. Alucard rolled my skirt up and ripped off my panties, he undid his pants and thrusted up inside of me, he kissed my neck as he pumped in hard and fast. He bit into my neck, I arched my back and moaned again, it was a wonderful feeling, it brought me so much pleasure, I rested my cheek on his as he drank, I was happy to be back with him.

I could feel my back rubbing against the wall but I didn't care, I licked his neck and bit into it, he moaned from the feeling and thrusted up harder into me, I drank his blood greedily, it was so good, so delicious, and I didn't feel sick when I drank the blood which I was thankful for. We both unlatched our fangs from each other and stared into each others eyes, his hand came up and brushed some of my hair to the side, that had started to mat to my sweaty forehead, I leaned over and kissed his nose, cheeks, and lips. He kissed me back lightly and passionately, he cupped my cheek with a grin.

"My little Seras." Alucard said. "You've been asleep for so long..."

"I'm...sorry, Alucard." I said moaning again as he didn't stop his thrusting and just thrusted faster, I grabbed his shoulders and closed my eyes, my head leaned back against the wall, my neck bare. I heard him chuckle a bit and then he licked over my neck.

"You're mine." He whispered into my ear, he pulled himself out and slammed back into me, he did this a few times and then went back to his original rhythm. Alucard's hands went to my shirt, he unbottoned them quite fast and pulled my shirt off of me, he growled and then ripped off my bra, my breast fell free, he roamed his hands over them and groped them. Alucard teased the nipples by pulling and twisting them, I moaned again, my hands went to his coat and tore it up with my nails, he just chuckled at my actions, I used my nails to tear up his shirt, leaving claw marks on his bare chest.

I bent my head down and licked up the blood, I planted small kisses around his chest and licked over his wounds. My tongue ran over his nipple and I used my fangs to scrape over it lightly, he pushed me back to the wall with a growl, thrusting himself in faster, his fangs digging into his lower lip, making it bleed. I licked over his bottom lip and kissed him lightly, he growled again, his tongue came out to meet mine, I pulled his head closer and shot my tongue into his mouth, his nails dug into my arms making them bleed, he kissed me ravenously again.

I moaned into his mouth, I scraped my nails over his shoulders and down his chest, I then went to his cheeks and scratched them up a little not wanting to damage him to badly. I moaned long and low when I finally orgasmed and not long after, so did Alucard, we both pulled our heads away and panted for a bit, looking into each others eyes as we savored the moment, he stopped his thrusting.

"Alucard..." I panted, he cupped my cheek and gave me another small, hard kiss and then pulled back.

"Seras." Alucard said.

...

We now laid in our coffin, we were both dressed in fresh clothing, I laid next to him, his arms around me possessively, I laid my head against his chest. My eyes slowly started to drift close and I was about to fall into a deep slumber when a knock came on the lid of our coffin, I looked up at Alucard confused, his eyes were still shut but he was awake.

"Do not worry, it is only Ally." Alucard said, I opened the lid and sat up, Ally was over us, she looked very tired, as if she just woke up, and she held Ace in her hand.

"I can't sleep." Allison said.

"I'm sorry, darling." I said brushing her cheek, I then pulled her in the coffin, there was just enough room for her to fit between Alucard and me, she fell asleep fast, I brushed her hair back as I watched her sleep. "Does she do this often?"

"Sometimes. She says it's because she can't sleep, I think it's because she doesn't like to be alone in the coffin." Alucard said.

"The poor dear." I said, I closed my eyes again this time with a yawn, and then fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**

**I'm sorry for the short chapter. I hope that you enjoyed, please review and vote. (Pick which NEW Hellsing story you want next)**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote. (Pick which New Hellsing story you want next)**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

I felt a hand go to my cheek, it was so small and soft.

"Is she going to wake up?" asked a small angel voice.

"She will." said a deep baritone voice.

"She's...so pretty..." said the angel voice again, the hand brushing over my cheek and going to my hair where it rubbed strands between its fingers. I opened my eyes to stare into soft crimson ones, my eyes shifted down to glowing purple ones, I smiled at Allison, her hand went back to Ace, I petted her hair. I grabbed her and turned us over so I was on my back and she was lying on my stomach, her arms criss crossed on my chest and her head lied on top as she stared at me.

"Hello, angel." I said brushing her hair back.

"Hi, mommy." Allison said with a kind smile.

"How would you like it if we go drink our blood and then we can go watch a Disney movie?" I asked, her smile disappeared.

"What's Disney?" Allison asked confused, I was surprised, a child, my own child, doesn't know what Disney is?! I heard Alucard chuckle, I ignored it.

"I have alot to teach you." I said, Ally smiled again. "I just hope that nobody moved or got rid of my movie collection."

"You have a movie collection?" Alucard asked, I looked over at him.

"Yeah, on my days off I would watch movies while everybody was asleep. You would have known that if you spent time with your fledging." I said grinning.

"I would protest against that but I do not want to start something." Alucard said, I nodded in agreement, and I turned back to Allison who just watched us carefully.

"Can I have my blood now?" Allison asked bored.

"Sure." I said, I sat up, opening the lid and then set her down on the floor, but just as I was about to get out, arms snaked around me and brought me back down, the lid falling back into place, Alucard over me, grinning down.

"Where do you think you're going, my dear?" Alucard played, I let out a small whimper as I became wet between my legs. Alucard leaned down and licked my bottom lip, sending shivers up and down my spine, I moaned. "Perhaps soon we can play cat and mouse." Alucard chuckled and went through the lid, I was alone in the coffin, I opened the lid and sat up looking around, he was sitting on his throne grinning at me, Ally sat by his feet hugging Ace. I got out of the coffin and walked over to them, the ice bucket was already there, resting on the small table near Alucard's throne, a new tall circular glass next to the ice bucket. I grabbed one of the blood packs, ripped the top off, and poured it into the glass, I held it out to Ally who looked at it curiously.

"Usually daddy gives it to me." Allison whispered scared what I might say.

"Allison, your mother is giving you blood, be grateful." Alucard said.

"It's okay, Alucard, she's use to you giving her blood." I said staring down at Ally, not mad at all, I sat down a few feet from Ally, still facing her. "Perhaps you would like something else though." I raised my wrist out, Ally's eyes going a darker purple in hunger, she crawled over to her, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap, she latched her fangs onto my wrist and drank.

"You're spoiling her." Alucard said grinning, I shrugged as I watched her drink.

"I'm just feeding her, she'll have some and that will be it." I said, I picked up the glass of blood and started to sip on it once I started to feel light headed from blood loss.

"Seras, you should take it easy, you've lost alot of blood before, if it happens again you will go to sleep and probably never wake up." Alucard said.

"I'm fine, Alucard." I said. "I'm drinking, I'll be fine." The glass of blood was finished but I still felt light headed, she didn't stop drinking, I tried pulling my wrist away but she didn't let go. "Ally. That's enough...Ally!" I said but she still didn't budge, I heard Alucard growl as I fell over onto my back.

"Allison!" Alucard growled, Ally unlatched her fangs from my wrist and looked around scared and curious, she looked down at me.

"I'M SORRY!" Allison said her hands going to my arm and stomach, she shook me a little, Alucard growled again angry.

"Allison, come here!" Alucard growled, Allison hung her head, stood up and walked over to Alucard with tears in her eyes. "Stay." Alucard growled and then walked over to me, he helped me sit up and summoned a blood pack to him, he raised the blood pack to my lips. I sank my fangs into the pack and drank, Alucard held me close to his form, my eyes shifted to Allison who was crying, blood tears streaming down her face as she looked at me.

**It's alright, angel.** I said into her mind, she sniffed and her lip trembled.

"I'm sorry." Allison whispered again, I finished the blood pack and was able to sit up on my own, I looked up at Alucard who looked concerned, he cupped my cheek, I grabbed his hand that held my cheek.

"I'm alright, Alucard." I said trying to reassure him, I looked at Ally, I waved my hand, motioning her to come to me. "Come here, darling." She looked uncertain, she stood and slowly made her way towards me, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her down into my lap, I hugged her close to me, I petted her hair. "It's alright." She clung to me, weeping in my chest.

"This isn't the first time she has lost control." Alucard said, I looked up at him. "I was feeding her a few months ago, she lost control but I was able to get her off before she could drain me." I put my chin on the top of her head, she has a blood lust, goes through blood rages, but she drinks, the only reason why she goes through them is because she loves blood.

...

I finally got Ally to calm down, she stopped crying and sniffing, her eyes were puffy and red, she rubbed them as she sat on my lap.

"Why don't we go watch our movie now?" I asked.

"Are you sure?" Allison looked up at me sad.

"Yes." I said giving her a butterfly kiss on the cheek, she giggled.

"What was that?" Allison asked smiling up at me.

"A butterfly kiss, my mother use to give them to me when I was sad." I said.

"I like it." Allison said.

"I know, they always made me smile." I said. "Now, lets go see if I still have my movie collection." Ally jumped up, I stood up, she took my hand and I lead her out of the room to the living room on the first floor. I slid my hand out from under hers and walked over to the cupboard, I slid open a drawer and looked inside, all my movies were still there, I smiled at them. "Come here, darling." Ally walked over to me and looked down at the movies with a smile. "Which would you like to watch?"

"Um..." Allison said looking them over, she picked up one of them and looked it over, she then smiled. "This one!" She handed me the movie, I looked down at it 'Tarzan'.

"This is one of my favorites." I said, I gestured for her to go sit on the couch, she ran over and jumped up onto the couch, I put the movie in and sat down next to her. Before the movie started I laid down behind her, my head resting on the pillow, Ally looked down at me, laid down, and cuddled up against me, my hand went to her hair and petted it softly. We watched the movie in silence, the movie beginning with Tarzan and his parents escaping from a ship that was on fire, then two apes and their newborn baby. Not to long after Ally jumped when the cheetah attacked and killed the baby ape, I held her close to me to comfort her, her hands going to my arm and clinging to it.

* * *

I clung to mommy's arm, her fingers twirling my hair, I loved it when she did that, it was comfortable and made me feel...happy and loved. My face buried in her arm as my eyes peeked over her arm and watched the movie, she smelled so nice, like strawberries or something, I sniffed again and smiled. The mommy ape was so sad once she lost her baby but then she started to hear a baby cry, was that the baby we saw in the beginning? Or was it her baby? Either way she ran to the crying noises, she arrived at the tree house that the baby and his parents were occupying, I then knew that it was the human baby that was crying.

I watched as she found him and how she slowly started to grow attach to him but then she was attacked by the cheetah, the same one that killed her baby ape. What was going to happen? Will she be able to save the human? Will she kill the cheetah? I dug my nails lightly into mommy's arm, she didn't seem to notice or didn't care. After a few minutes of speaking to her spouse and other apes she went back to her nest with Tarzan and a new song began as we watched her coo over Tarzan. I listened to the words carefully, it brought tears to my eyes as I hugged mommy's arm tighter, this song reminded me of us...or daddy and me.

"Can this be our song?" I whispered, I felt her shift and she held me closer to her.

"You'll be in my heart?" Mommy asked.

"Yes...I like it." I said.

"Sure, baby." Mommy said, I snuggled up closer to her.

* * *

The movie was at the ending, Ally laughed and cried to it, she now slowly started to drift asleep as Tarzan was saying goodbye to Jane. I brushed her hair to the side as she fell into a deep slumber, I giggled at her, how precious, once the movie ended, I got up with out disturbing her and turned it off. I put one of the blankets around her form, I gently lifted her head and slid the pillow under it, she grunted and turned over into a more comfortable position and went back to sleep. I petted her hair once more, kissed her forehead, and walked out of the room. Maybe it was about time to speak to Sir Integra, the last time I saw her I was in a rage, I walked up the stairs slowly until I came to her door, I knocked.

"Come in." Sir Integra said, I walked in closing the door behind me, she looked up at me surprised to see me. "Seras..."

"Um...hello." I said.

"How are you?" Sir Integra asked, I walked up until I was a few feet from her desk.

"Fine..." I said.

"Alucard told me differently." Sir Integra said, I looked at her with wide eyes.

"You spoke to him?" I asked.

"Yes, he came in about an hour or so ago, told me that Allison went into another rage and wouldn't stop drinking from you. Are you alright?" Sir Integra asked.

"I'm fine, a little weak, but fine." I said putting a hand on my forehead from being light headed.

"You do look a little pale...too pale." Sir Integra said studying me. "Where is Allison?"

"She's asleep on the couch." I said. "Sir, about my punishment..." but then Sir Integra raised a hand stopping me from going further, she gave me a small, kind smile.

"Do not worry about it, just spend time with Alucard and Ally." Sir Integra said, I smiled.

"Um...thank you, Sir." I said with a bow of my head.

"Just promise me you will drink." Sir Integra said she now looked concerned.

"Yes...of course." I said.

"Dismissed." Sir Integra said.

"Sir." I said with a bow and then left the room.

**Seras, come to me, come to your Mate. **Alucard said in my head, I used my power to search for him, he was on the roof.

**Coming, Alucard. **I said and ran up the stairs to the roof, when I made it outside I looked around, he was sitting on the edge looking up at the moon, I smiled and then sat down next to him.

"Tell me, my dear, would you have liked to see Allison grow?" Alucard asked, what kind of question was that? Of course I wanted to see our daughter grow, I heard him chuckle by my thought.

"Of course." I said, he chuckled again, then his arms shot out towards me, his one arm going around my shoulders so I wouldn't fall off the roof, and the other went to my head covering my eyes and forehead, I then fell unconscious.

* * *

Seras fell onto my lap, I fixed her so she was lying on her back and her head rested on my lap, she looked so peaceful, I brushed the hair out of her eyes. I chuckled again, then looked back up at the moon, it was such a beautiful night, I looked back down at Seras, but she was even more beautiful then the night.

* * *

**End of Chapter 12**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review and vote. (Pick which New Hellsing story you want next).**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Humans,**

**Thanks for the 100 reviews! Thank you for staying with me and supporting me. I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote. (Pick which New Hellsing story you want next).**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

I opened my eyes, I was no longer outside or sitting down, I was standing in the center of Alucard's chambers, I looked around scared and curious.

"Alucard?" I called, looking for him, but then I heard a giggle, I looked over to see a black crib with a black veil over it. What was this? This wasn't here before. I looked around to see that there was no toy box or Ally's chair next to Alucard's throne, I didn't see Ace anywhere, I slowly made my way to the crib. I pulled back the veil and saw a happy baby, bright purple eyes, a small smile as giggles came out, the beautiful child squirmed around a bit.

I then heard another noise and looked behind me to see Alucard rising from his black coffin, he looked tired and he didn't have a shirt on, showing me his bare pale chest. He summoned a white button up shirt, it appeared on him and he walked over to the crib, I moved out of the way as he moved to the spot I was in. Alucard grinned down at Ally who was now giggling more when seeing Alucard, he picked up Ally and then went to his throne. He set our child onto his lap and watched her carefully as she still squirmed around and giggled.

I walked over to them, my eyes set on Ally, I stood to the side, but then Ally stopped squirming and looked straight up at me, she smiled and giggled. Can she see me? But how? This was obviously Alucard's memories but...how? How can she see me?...I thought about it...perhaps our link? She did say that she had my blood before, did she drink before this? Alucard also mentioned that she was quite advance in mind skills, so did she sense me? Alucard also looked once Ally wouldn't stop squirming or giggling in my direction. After a few seconds of staring in my direction, Alucard turned back to Ally and focused on her, he then sat up with wide eyes and looked back in my direction with a grin.

"Seras?" Alucard purred.

"Alucard..." I whispered but he didn't show any signs as if he heard me.

"You're probably quite confused." Alucard said turning back to Ally. "I, myself is still trying to figure it out. I'm guessing that this is only your spirit form and your physical form is somewhere else, perhaps with myself sometime in the future." I nodded in agreement, I walked up closer to them, my hand going to Alucard's arm but he still didn't react to me, can he not feel or hear me? I sighed, I'm like a ghost, I shook the thought from my head and smiled down at Ally.

...

I stood in the foyer on the first floor, Alucard was sitting on the floor holding Ally, Sir Integra and Walter stood a few feet away watching the two. I knew right away what was happening, Alucard was teaching her how to walk, helping her, he held her as she stood on her two feet. Before she was whining and trying to pull away from him, but then she looked up at me and smiled, small giggles coming from her again. Ally rose her hands to me and kept making grabbing motions, she tried to pull out of Alucard's grip to try to get to me, I smiled. Sir Integra and Walter looked in my direction confused.

"What is she doing?" Sir Integra asked, Alucard looked in my direction with a grin.

"I'm not sure." Alucard lied, he finally let Ally go but held his hands close incase if she fell, she fell to her knees but she struggled to her feet, Sir Integra kneeled and opened her arms a bit.

"Come, Allison." Sir Integra ordered, Ally looked at her curious but then looked back over at me with a smile, she completely ignored Sir Integra and started walking over to me. I kneeled even though I knew that I couldn't touch her, she giggled some more and made her way over to me, her hands reaching out to my cheek. She tried to touch me but she couldn't, but then she fell, she landed on her bum and started to cry, blood tears pouring down her face, I looked at her sadly, my hand going to her cheek but she didn't notice. Alucard walked over and picked Allison up, she snuggled up close to him as she cried, he stood back up and looked straight down at me with another one of his grins. "What is wrong with her? And don't say you don't know because I see you glance in the same direction, what the bloody hell is there that bothers you vampires?!" Alucard's gloves glowed red and he growled angry.

"Seras is here." Alucard said turning back to Sir Integra, her eyes became wide and she looked up at the stairs, expecting me to be there.

"What?! She's awake?!" Sir Integra asked looking around.

"No, it's a vampire ability. Sometime in the future, I show her my memories, so she is placed here in this memory..." Alucard said.

"What the bloody hell are you on about? That makes no sense!" Sir Integra shouted angry.

"To make it simpler for you humans, it's like time travel, she's back in the past observing what I want her to see. But she is not here, her physical form is somewhere else, in a different time." Alucard said looking back at me, can he see me now? Is he using enough of his power so that he can see me? So will he be able to hear me? Feel me?

"Alucard..." I said but he just stared at me as if I haven't spoken.

"Time travel?" Sir Integra asked. "That's ridiculous."

"True but it's the simplest way I can explain it to you." Alucard said.

"Well then, _Seras,_ when will you awaken?" Sir Integra asked looking around for me.

"Three years." I said but none of them heard me, I grabbed my head in anger, a low growl came out of me, Ally looked up at me with fear in her eyes. She clung to Alucard's neck and buried her face in his shoulder, she started to cry again, I looked at her sad, I didn't mean to frighten her.

"What's wrong now?" Sir Integra asked.

"It seems that Seras has scared our child." Alucard said grinning.

"Fantastic, she's not even awake and scaring her child." Sir Integra said, I growled angry again.

...

I was standing in Sir Integra's study, Sir Integra sat behind her desk like always, but instead of papers sitting on her desk it was Allison, Alucard stood to the side grinning down at his daughter. Ally waved her hands around, playing with Sir Integra's hair and grabbing at her glasses, Sir Integra was actually smiling at the adorable child, Sir Integra laughed at the child.

"M-m-m-um." Allison said, I walked up with wide eyes, Sir Integra also had wide eyes while Alucard looked kind of mad.

"No, I thought that we were over this, I am not your mother." Sir Integra said, Ally thought before that Sir Integra was her mother?! My own child?! I growled, my eyes turning a dark crimson. Ally seemed to sense it because she froze, I could actually see the shiver going up her back, she then turned around and looked at me with wide purple eyes.

"Mama." Allison whined, the anger left me, did she know that I was her mother? Allison started crying, Alucard went to go pick her up but she growled and snapped her teeth at him, he growled at her disobedience but kept his hands away. This time Sir Integra picked her up, Ally stopped crying right away, so Sir Integra set her on the floor and then started to talk to Alucard.

I watched Ally as she stood up, her shadows coming to life and out appeared Ace, he was still a cub but was a bit bigger then her, Allison smiled at him, hugged him around his neck and then got onto his back. Then the cub ran out of the room with her on his back, I looked at her wide eyed, she completely ignored me as she was carried out.

I ran to Alucard and Sir Integra, I waved my arms around, they did not notice her leave yet. I growled in anger, picked up a stapler that lied on her desk and threw it, it slammed into the wall, a small hole appeared, Sir Integra jumped in fear from the sudden noise and looked around.

"Where's Allison?!" Sir Integra asked jumping out of her chair, they both ran out, I followed them rolling my eyes, we ran down the hall, the infirmary door was slightly ajar, Alucard opened the door and we looked inside. Allison was on my bed, Ace by her side, she had her hand on my cheek, and she was smiling.

"Mama." Ally said, Alucard grinned, Sir Integra watched her wide eyed, I smiled, tears escaped.

...

I was back in Alucard's chambers, it seems time has gone by because Allison's hair was bit longer, she seemed to be two. Her eyes went to me as soon as I appearred but she didn't do or say anything, she looked back up at Alucard, she yawned and cuddled up against him, he put an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Perhaps it's time for bed, kitten." Alucard said, she shook her head and her eyes slowly started to drift close, Alucard chuckled.

"...story." She whispered as she started to fall asleep.

"Oh?" Alucard said grinning. "And which one would you like?"

"The P-lice G-rl." Allison mumbled, Alucard grinned again, I couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Three years ago in a small town called Cheddar..."

* * *

I sat here for an hour watching Seras as she saw my memories, I remembered when I would be holding Ally and all sudden Allison would glance over at something and start to giggle. I soon realized that it was my lovely mate, Seras. I heard the door to the roof open but knew right away that it was just Allison, she saw Seras and her eyes became wide, she ran over to us.

"Did she fall back asleep?!" Allison cried. "No!"

"Calm yourself, my daughter. Seras is just observing my memories." I said, she looked up at me sniffing, she wiped the tears away, looked at Seras one last time, and then stood up, she walked over to my left and sat down.

"Daddy?" Allison spoke.

"What?" I asked.

"Will you tell me a story?" Allison asked.

"Right now is not a good time, perhaps later...if you're good." I said, Ally smiled knowing that I was going to tell her a story either way.

"What is she seeing?" Allison asked.

"My memories." I said. "She wanted to see you grow, see the last three years that she missed." I said.

"When will she wake up?" Ally asked.

"In an hour or so." I said.

"Daddy?" Ally said, I sighed a bit annoyed.

"Yes, my kitten?" I asked.

"Why didn't you love mommy before you Mated with her?" Allison asked.

"I was her Master, I didn't see anything in her but a weak fledging, then she was a disappointment." I said truthfully, Ally went wide eyed and gasped.

"That's mean!" Ally said, I chuckled.

"But I was wrong, Seras was the most loyalist fledging I ever had, she showed such great potential. Seras is important to me, you are too." I said looking down at Ally who smiled up at me.

"Awwww, daddy does have a heart." Allison teased, I gave her a toothy grin.

* * *

**End of Chapter 13**

**God damn it! Sometime this month or next I will be going to the Grand Canyon so I will be gone for a few days, I'm sorry. (I don't know when, I'll tell you so you won't have to keep looking for updates). I'm sorry about this chapter, I know it's confusing with the whole Alucard/Ally can see Seras thing, but I like it so I'm keeping it. I hope that you enjoyed, please review and vote. (Pick which New Hellsing story you want next).**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Humans,**

**OMG! Three chapters (hopefully this if four) in one night! Funny thing is this is my worst day, I'm out of it. I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote. (Pick which New Hellsing story you want next)**

**BTW: I'll admit it, I'm stuck on Alucard's Bets, I know what I want and I have it all planned, I just can't write for some stupid reason. Sorry.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

I stood in Alucard's chambers, Allison was a baby, he held Ally as he waited for Walter and Pip to show up, he had a mission and needed someone to watch over her. Allison fidgeted as if sensing that he was going to leave, she clung to his neck, not wanting him to go. Walter and Pip walked in smiling, happy to take care of the baby, Walter held out his hands, ready to take the baby, Ally whined not letting go of Alucard.

"Allison." Alucard said a bit mad, Ally let go and gave him sad purple eyes. "I'll be back in an hour." Alucard handed Allison over to Walter, who smiled down at her, she glared up at him and started fidgeted, trying to reach Alucard. "Behave." Alucard said putting a hand on the top of her head with a grin, he then dematerialized, as soon as he left Allison started to cry.

"Da-dddaa." Allison whined, but then she got louder. "Da-dddy!"

"Now, Allison, your father will be back soon." Walter said trying to calm her down, Pip just had a giant smile on his face.

"Yeah, _daddy, _will be back soon." Pip said putting a hand on the top of her head and started laughing at the fact that Alucard was called daddy, Ally growled and bit the palm of his hand. He yelped and pulled away, she grinned and then went back to crying for Alucard.

"Are you alright, Captain Bernadotte?" Walter asked smirking.

"Fine, but man does she have teeth." Pip said studying his bleeding palm, Allison growled again in angry, her shadows came to life and out of them came her angry familiar, Ace, his green eyes glowing as he stared up at the two men. A cute meow came from him, followed by a hiss and lengthening his claws to scratch at them. "Great, just what we need! Seras' child to have Alucard's temper." Ally then transformed into a black kitten, smaller then her cub, Ace watched her carefully as she fell from Walter's hands and landed on the floor on all fours.

"Bloody hell! Alucard didn't tell us that she is advancing in her powers." Walter said.

"Sounds like Alucard, not telling us, having a bit of fun while we figure it out by ourselves." Pip said, Ace protected his Master as she fled from the humans, the cub right behind her as he watched the humans carefully. I watched amused as they tried to catch Ally, but Ace would either scratch at them, or Ally would bite them. Ally ran towards the door and went right through it, I didn't know she had this much power, since I awoke, she hasn't shown me any of these powers. She walks around normally, the only power I've seen was her cub, Ace.

I followed Allison as she ran down the hall to my room, she went through the door again, I walked into my room just as Walter and Pip were running out of Alucard's chambers. Ace bit down on the scruff of her neck, he jumped up onto my bed, putting Ally down gently, she looked around curious, I heard Walter and Pip run passed my room, still searching for Ally, I laughed amused. Allison stared up at me happily, I sat down on the bed, she rolled onto her back, her paws swapping around, her purple eyes staring into my crimson, I giggled at her.

"Hello, precious." I said, I then tickeled her tummy, she wiggled around excited, her small fangs nipping at my finger lightly as she fought with my hand that was tickling her. Ace watched us, he purred as his Master had fun with her mother. I still couldn't feel her, I couldn't feel her soft fur, the coolness or warmth of it, but I didn't let that bother me, she knew that I was here and that I was trying to play with her, could she feel me? Walter and Pip walked in with wide eyes, they spotted Ally but she didn't notice them as she still wiggled around happy, small meows of happiness came from her.

"What on Earth is she doing?" Pip asked.

"Seras." Walter said closing his eyes.

"What?" Pip asked confused.

"She's here some how, I guess she's here now and playing with Ally." Walter said walking over to us, he bowed to the bed not sure where I was. "Please excuse my rudness, Seras." Walter said and then picked up Ally lightly, Allison didn't seem to care, her paws trying to swap at me as she was lifted into the air, small meows still coming from her. Ace followed after his Master, still purring loudly and happily.

...

Later that night, the chambers were ruined, her crib broken into pieces, Alucard's coffin cracked, the throne barely standing, Walter and Pip gave up. They now sat on the floor leaning against each other as they breathed heavily, Allison was fighting Ace, tugging on his ears as he lightly bit her tail or ears, their paws hitting each other lightly, their tails entwining, I giggled at the two.

Then Alucard appeared, Allison immediately looked up at him happily, she ran over and started meowing at him, she rubbed against his boots trying to get his attention, he grinned down at her. Alucard bent down opening one of his hands, she jumped into it, rubbing her head over his thumb, his other hand came up and he gently petted her, she leaned into it purring. Alucard then put her on his shoulder, she went around his neck, rubbing over it, happy to see him home, she arrived on his other shoulder and then climbed up onto his hat, she made it to the top and laid down into a small ball.

Alucard chuckled, he looked down at the two tired humans, they looked up at him, they gave a weak smile and then quickly left the room, Alucard's shadows came out and fixed all that was damage, he then sat down on his throne. Alucard lifted Ally from his hat and held her in his hands, she stared up at him and then went to sleep, Ace stalked over to Alucard, a bit scared of him, but he pounced up into Alucard's lap watching as his Master slept soundly. Ace looked at Alucard to see his reaction from him sitting on his lap, Alucard was just grinning, so Ace curled up into a small ball also and fell asleep in his lap, purring with his Master.

* * *

I opened my eyes, I stared up at the night sky, I saw a little bit of Alucard, I shifted my head so I could look up at him, he grinned down at me.

"Finally awake?" Alucard asked, I sat up grabbing my head.

"That...that was...I loved it." I said looking at Alucard. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, my Draculina." Alucard said, then a small black kitten walked behind his neck to his shoulder, it sat in front of me purring, I giggled knowing it was Ally, she jumped onto my lap and rolled over onto her back.

"Hello, precious." I repeated and tickeled her stomach, she once again wiggled around excited, this time I could feel her, and I smiled happily, her fur was so soft and so beautiful, her fur so warm but like silk and had a coolness to it. Her light purple eyes staring up at me as small meows came from her. She jumped up onto my shoulder, she then tried to climb up onto my head, half of her body on top of my head, as the other half hung there, I giggled and grabbed her gently, I set her on my shoulder. She purred happily and curled up there.

"You need a blood pack, Seras." Alucard said studying me. "You're too pale, you're weak." I sighed.

"I know." I said, Alucard stood up, I stared up at him.

"Come." Alucard said, I stood up, he grabbed me by the waist, pulled me to him, and dematerialized us. We appeared in his chambers, I sat down on the throne as he walked over to the ice bucket filled with blood packs, he handed me one, I quickly sank my fangs into the pack and drank, Alucard grabbed Ally from my shoulder and put her on the floor near my feet, she tranformed back into her human form, one of her arms going around my leg, and she took the glass of blood from Alucard, she sipped on it quietly. I finished my pack and set it down on the small table near the throne, I looked down at Ally, I petted her hair as she drank.

"You didn't tell me you had so much power." I said, she looked up at me after setting down her glass of blood, she shrugged.

"I guess." Allison said.

"What can you do?" I asked.

"Materalize, go through objects, tranform into an animal, release my animal familiars...um...turn into bats...I also have good mind skills, or that's what dad tells me." Allison said.

"Wow, I still don't know how to do that stuff." I said.

"That's why I'm going to train you, my dear _fledging._" Alucard teased, I smirked up at him.

"Thanks, _Master._" I teased also, Alucard chuckled.

* * *

**End of Chapter 14**

**You know what, fuck it, it's going to be a short chapter, sorry. It's like 1 o'clock in the morning, I'm brain dead, so here it is, that's all I could get done tonight. I hope that you enjoyed, please review and vote. (Pick which New Hellsing story you want next) (Plus, pardon my language, I'm irritated and have quite a mouth sometimes (my dad says I swear like a Sailor, of course he's not proud of it = P whatever))**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote. (Pick which New Hellsing story you want next)**

**BTW Alucard may be out of character in this chapter...well story, I'm truly sorry about that, I can never get Alucard's character right.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

I sat on my coffin, watching my two girls, Seras sat on the throne holding Ally who was falling asleep, Seras smiled down at her while brushing Ally's hair back. Seras had one arm around her waist, Allison held Seras' hand loosely, I grinned and stood up, I walked over to the two, Seras looked up at me curiously. Ally opened her eyes a little while exhaling, it seems that I just awoken her from a small nap, Allison opened her arms tiredly, I picked her up, she wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder, Seras got up and kissed her on her forehead.

"Good night, darling." Seras said.

"G'night." Allison mumbled, I walked out of my chambers and down the hall to Allison's room, I walked in and set her down in her coffin bed, she curled up and shifted her head on her pillow, she closed her eyes, I was about to press the button but her hand gripped my wrist lightly. I looked back down at her, her purple eyes shone as she looked up at me. "You promised me a story."

"I didn't promise anything." I grinned.

"You're mean." Allison said, I chuckled at her.

"Perhaps one, my child." I said, she gave me a small smile and scooted over, she patted the bed and looked up at me, I laid down next to her, she cuddled against me, her head resting in the crook of my arm. "Which one would like to hear?"

"The one about the Police Girl." Allison mumbled while closing her eyes.

"Very well." I said, that one was her favorite, I told her this story at least fifty times, maybe more. "Three years ago in a small town named Cheddar, there was a human girl, a Police Girl to be precise. Police Girl was always alone, she lost her parents at a young age, non of her relatives wanted her, and she had no friends, so she growed up strong with a darkness growing in her. But the Police Girl was one of the kindest people, no matter how hurt she was, she always smiled and was happy. She was sent on a mission, with her comrades, to destroy a cockroach that dare called himself a vampire. But once more she was left alone as her comrades died and she was left with that scum vampire that planned to do evil things to the little Police Girl. Just as the scum vampire was closing in on her a man in red showed, a true vampire, before the scum could harm the Police Girl he shot him, but he had to shoot her in order to save her. The Police Girl lied in the grass like a dying angel, the man in red saved her by giving her a kiss of life and she was no longer alone in the world..."

"The Police Girl is mommy, isn't she?" Allison asked turning over onto her side.

"Indeed she is." I said with a grin, she always asked that question, I got up.

"Night, daddy." Allison said closing her eyes, I pressed her button on the remote, the lid started to come down.

"Good night, my dear." I said.

* * *

I sat on the throne waiting for Alucard to return, I don't know what he was doing that took him so long, I played with my hair as I waited. A few minutes later Alucard appeared, I looked over at him, he grinned up at me, he walked over to me, picked me up, sat down, then set me on his lap facing him. My legs hanging off the side of the throne between the arm rests, my lower body resting over his groin, but I didn't mind as I stared up into his crimson eyes, he brushed the back of his finger over my cheek. I leaned into it purring.

"We have a few hours until sunrise, either I could train you." Alucard said brushing his lips over mine. "Or I could fuck you." Alucard kissed me hard, I was lost in the kiss, he pulled back and I opened my eyes to look in his. I bit my lip, thumping my inner thigh on his lap, I moaned, Alucard chuckled.

"Though how much I want you right now, I think that you should train me." I said closing my eyes and regretting my answer.

"Very well, my dear." Alucard said petting my cheek in a torturous way, I moaned, I got off his lap and he stood up grinning down at me. "We should begin with something simple, perhaps intangibility or dematerializing."

"Um..." I said nervous, Alucard looked quite amused.

"Intangibility it is then, try to walk through that wall, _Police Girl._" Alucard said pointing at the wall, I glared at him for the old name and then walked up to the wall, I stood in front of the grey giant bricks. I put my hand on it while blowing out air, I then tried to focus my energy there, I closed my eyes and pressed against it, waiting to go through it but it didn't budge, I didn't move. "You don't have to use so much power, only use a little." I opened my eyes annoyed and glared at the wall, I only let a little of power out and once more focused on the wall but either way the wall did nothing, and I did not move. I scoffed annoyed, my shadows coming to life in anger. "Only a little of your power..."

"I know." I interrupted him, I heard him growl angry.

"Pretend the wall isn't there, that it is only mist and you can walk through it easily." Alucard said, I gritted my teeth, but I closed my eyes and focused. The wall isn't there, it's only mist, there is no wall before me, but it was hard to think that when I can still feel the wall. The cold hard wall lying against my palm, I bit my lip. It isn't here, it isn't here, it isn't here!

"Alucard, it's not working!" I growled turning towards him, he watched me in disappointment, I haven't seen him disappointed in me since I was his fledging.

"Then we'll do it the hard the way." Alucard said with a grin, he dematerialized, where is he going? He appeared a few seconds later with a tired Ally beside him, she was rubbing her eyes and swaying on her feet. I smiled at her and then looked up at Alucard curiously, Alucard's shadows came to life, two giant heads of beasts came roaring out, red eyes everywhere, Ally was wide awake now and was looking at the monster.

"Alucard? What are you doing?" I asked looking at the monster with wide eyes.

"Teaching you a lesson, my dear." Alucard said with a grin, and then with an unseen force he threw me out into the hall and the door slammed shut. I quickly stood up, I could hear the dogs roaring and Allison screaming in fear, I ran up to the door and pounded on it, trying to open it, but Alucard's power kept it locked and unbreakable. I gritted my teeth.

"Alucard!" I yelled, another scream came from Allison. "Allison!" I heard Alucard chuckling inside as Ally cried in fear, I growled and closed my eyes, there is no door here, there is nothing here, nothing is blocking my path, there is no obstacle in my way, I ran at the door and kept running. I opened my eyes to see that I was inside, Alucard had his black leather strait jacket on, an evil grin, with his beasts around him, Allison was on the floor crying, curled up in a small ball. "Alucard!" He chuckled again.

"Excellent, my Draculina." Alucard said, his shadows died down and he went back to his red trench coat, Ally whined, she looked up at Alucard, saw that he was back to normal and quickly got up and hugged his leg. Alucard grinned down at Allison and petted her hair, she was still crying.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" I growled, Alucard looked down at her.

"It was the same way I taught her, she couldn't do it so I locked her in the same room with me, and let my demon dog loose, she ran through the wall fast." Alucard said.

"But you scared her." I said angry.

"Allison knows that I would never harm her." Alucard said as she shook in fear, I rolled my eyes and went to pick her up but she refused to let go of Alucard's leg, Alucard picked her up and she clung to his neck. "I'll teach you..."

"No!" I growled angry. "We're done for right now." I said looking down at our frightened daughter, Alucard lost his grin, he looked at me, his crimson eyes burning into mine, but I just glared at him. Allison may not be hurt, and Alucard would never hurt her, but he went to far using our daughter for a lesson, scaring her so I would run in and to save her from her monster. This wasn't a sick game, it was suppose to be a lesson, and Ally had nothing to do with it, but he brought her into it, making it into one of his games.

I walked over to them and grabbed Ally, she jumped scared but realized it was just me and then clung to my neck, I rubbed her back, glared at Alucard, and then walked out of the room. I walked to her room and set her down in her coffin bed, I put the covers over her shaking form.

"It's alright." She couldn't speak, her words stuck in her throat. "Shhhhhhh, it's okay." I brushed her cheek soothingly. Ally slowly started to calm down, she sniffed and squirmed but her eyes finally started to get heavy, her sniffing and squirming ending as she finally fell asleep, I smiled at her. I gave her a kiss on her forehead and pressed the button on her remote, the lid came down, I looked around her room, great now I was alone with the ass.

I sat down at her table, I'll be here for her incase she wakes up and has another crying attack. I drummed my fingers against the wooden table annoyed, I sighed, I put my arms on the table and laid my head down on them, it was actually quite comfy. I yawned tired, my eyes slowly drifted close and I fell into a deep slumber. I felt somebody pick me up and carry me, I never heard the doors opening, I moaned and shifted a bit annoyed that my slumber was interrupted, I inhaled and caught a scent that I loved, I smiled and clung to the object that smelled so good. I was put down, I shifted until I was comfortable, but then I felt the person lay next to me, the long arms going around my form and pulling me closer to it's body. I turned over and snuggled up against that person, I heard chuckling, I clung to the object that smelled so good again.

"I am sorry, my Draculina, I did not mean to upset you." Alucard spoke, I smiled and gave a small moan, as an answer the hand on my head petted my hair softly and gently, I fell into another deep slumber.

* * *

**End of Chapter 15**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review and vote. (Pick which New Hellsing story you want next)**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Humans,**

**Alright, Dark Lovers, and King and Slave Part 3 are out. I hope that you enjoyed the first chapters. So, I haven't worked on this one for a day or so. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Alucard, Allison, and I stood outside, Ally was her small black kitten once again fighting with her familiar, Ace. They bit at each others ears playfully, their tails twirling around each other, as their paws swapped at each other, I giggled at the two.

"Focus, little one." Alucard said, I looked up at him annoyed, I nodded my head.

"Yes, Alucard." I said, I gave a small glance towards the two black cats and then back up at Alucard who was grinning at me. I sighed and stood in a stance, I closed my eyes and focused, I felt my shadows come to life and surrounded my form, I controlled my power, not using too much or too little. I could feel myself forming, but the amount of power I was using was taking a lot out of me, I grunted trying to last but then I exhaled and opened my eyes, my shadows dying down. Alucard was not grinning.

"You're doing just fine, just hold on for a bit longer and you will be able to form into your familiar." Alucard said, I had already brought out my familiar beast, it was like Alucard's but it snarled and howled more like a wolf, it had terrifying blood red eyes that scared Ally.

"I'll try." I said tired of trying, I closed my eyes and focused again, I kept my power at the same level, my shadows forming around me, I was growing tired and light headed from the power I was losing for trying to form, I grunted and felt as I started to transform. My bones forming and changing painfully, I held my power for as long as I could and then grunted once more before and then gave up, I opened my eyes and looked up at Alucard, he was grinning down at me.

The two black cats had stopped fighting and were looking up at me with wide eyes, Ace walked over to me, seeing if I was a danger to his Master, his little nose twitching as he sniffed me, he recognized my scent and started purring. Ally ran over to me and started climbing up on my, I looked down to see big paws on the grass, white blonde fur covering my paws.

"Excellent, my dear." Alucard said, I wagged my tail happily, Alucard walked over to me and patted my head. A name kept coming to my head and I knew that this was the name of my familiar, Vlad.

* * *

**End of Chapter 16**

**I know pretty damn short of a chapter but I'm at of ideas for this. I think that this one might be the end, the last chapter. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Humans,**

**So, I've decided to keep going with this one. Nahau Moondust suggested (or maybe it was just comment, not really sure) something, I don't want to say because I'm not sure if any of you would be pissed if I ruined it or not. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Allison screamed as she ran down the hall to our chambers, she opened the door and ran up to me, I was sitting on the throne, I smiled down at her as she skipped over to me. I picked her up and put her on my lap, Alucard sat on the coffin grinning at us.

"What is it, darling?" I asked, brushing her hair to the side.

"Sir Integra said that she was going to take me out tomorrow night!" Allison said. "She said that we could do whatever I want! And then she gave the soldiers the day off! Why is Sir Integra being so nice?" I giggled at that.

"Hmmm, that's nice of her." I said.

"Yeah!" Allison said.

"Well, maybe we should get you to bed so tomorrow can come." I said.

"Auuuhhh, do I have to?" Allison asked. "It's only three o'clock in the morning!"

"Yes, and in an hour the sun is coming up." I said, Allison pouted, her lip trembling as she gave me puppy dog eyes, I looked away. "Don't give me that look."

"Ally, your mother told you to go to bed, do as she tells you." Alucard said.

"Yes, Sir." Allison said pouting again, I laughed at her, she was so adorable.

"Come, little one." Alucard said standing, Ally sighed and then hopped down from my lap after giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, darling." I said as I ruffled her hair.

"Night." Allison said and walked off with Alucard to her room.

...

**The Next Night**

I walked into Allison's room, it was seven o'clock at night, I knocked on the lid of her coffin.

"Rise and shine." I said smiling, the lid started to come up, when I saw her she was still lying under the covers, looking up at me with annoyed, tired eyes, she groaned and laid her head back down on the pillow as she closed her eyes. I laughed and shook her a little. "Come on, get up. I told you to go to bed last night."

"And I did." Allison said.

"Don't argue." I said. "Get up, Integra is waiting." Then her eyes shot open and she sat up with a giant smile.

"I'm ready!" Allison yelled.

"No, go brush your teeth while I get your clothes ready." I said.

"Done!" Allison said not moving from her spot.

"What?!" I asked.

"Daddy taught me how to clean myself without moving or having to do anything, I just use my powers to clean myself." Allison said, I then saw that her clothes were different, I sighed.

"Alright." I said.

"Can I go?!" Allison asked, I petted her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Have fun." I said, she jumped down from the coffin bed and ran out of the room. "Behave yourself!"

"You got it!" Allison screamed back to me, I smiled, I then followed after her, I walked up the stairs, soldiers were piling out of the manor, Ally was jumping up and down beside Sir Integra and Walter, I walked over to the three.

"Hello, Miss. Victoria." Walter said with a smile.

"Hi, Walter." I said. "Sir Integra."

"Seras." Sir Integra said politely, the soldiers were all gone, the manor was quiet and empty. "Enjoy your time with Alucard." Sir Integra said with a smirk, I then realized that Alucard and me were going to be left alone for awhile, my face turned red, Sir Integra's smirk widened. Like reading my mind she spoke again. "We will be back later, probably around 1 or 2."

"Yes...Sir." I said.

"Try not to wreck the manor." Sir Integra said.

"Y-y-yes...Sir." I said now really red in the face, I heard her laugh lightly and then they walked out leaving us alone. And on cue I was pushed to the ground hard, Alucard on top of me, grinning at me.

"Hello, Seras." Alucard said, the way my name left his mouth made me shiver, he brushed his lips over mine, I closed my eyes as he leaned his head down so his lips were near my ear, his breath giving me tingling feelings. "Perhaps a game of cat and mouse?"

"Uh..." I said not sure what to say to that, I opened my eyes to look up into his, his eyes were shining with hunger and lust, I gulped.

"Run." Alucard whispered in my ear, I quickly sank into the floor, I appeared below in the basement, I looked around in all directions and then started running down the hall. Where do I go?! Where to hide?! Where to run?! I was just running up the stairs but then something crushed me against the stairs, Alucard's hard cock against my ass, I squeaked, I quickly turned over to I was looking up at him, the only difference about him was that his red trench coat was missing and he was now just wearing his black suit that was always hidden under his coat.

Alucard gave me an evil grin, I turned back over and started climbing up the stairs trying to get back onto my feet, but Alucard grabbed my shirt and pulled it off of me, I was now in my bra and skirt. I gave a small shriek and ran up the rest of the steps as Alucard chuckled. When I reached the foyer I was really aroused and my breathing was heavy, I turned around looking at the basement as I backed up, waiting for him to walk up the stairs. But then I was thrown and I hit the couch, my back lying against the cushions, Alucard was once again over me, this time his black suit was gone and his chest was bare for me to see, his pants still on though.

"Alucard." I whispered, he ripped my skirt off, he rubbed himself against me, I moaned, my head falling backwards, I arched my back. "Alucard." I moaned, Alucard pulled my underpants off, he unzipped his pants and freed himself, and before anymore could be done he thrusted himself into me. I gave a small scream from the slight pain but mostly pleasure, I grasped his arms as he pumped in and out of me, I moaned louder, he pulled my bra off with a growl, freeing my breasts, he teased the nipples by pulling and twisting them.

"I have caught you." Alucard said petting my hair and slammed himself in, I moaned louder and looked up at him with a grin.

"Have you?" I asked, I dematerialized, I appeared on the second floor, I laughed, I started running down the hall, my breasts bouncing up and down, that was bloody irritating, I tried to keep them down by resting my arm over them. But then a hand grabbed my ankle and I fell onto my face, I looked behind me to see a hand coming out of the floor, Alucard came through the floor and stood before me grinning, his cock long and hard. Alucard fell lightly on top of me, thrusting himself into my core from behind, I squeaked surprised by the sudden action, my form rocking crazily as he took me, fucking me rather hard, I heard him growling.

"Seras." He growled as he ran his fingers through my hair, his nails scraping my back, his tongue lapping up the blood that welled up, his fangs nibbling on the back of my neck, I moaned.

"Alucard." I moaned out loud to him, Alucard let go of me, he pulled himself out, grabbing my hair rather roughly, he brought me up and whispered in my ear.

"Run." He whispered once again, he let go of my hair, I fell to the floor with a grunt and started running again, I turned down a hall and kept running, I'm dripping, I could feel the warm wet liquid running down my legs, I bit my lip, with another moan. I ran into a room but Alucard was already in there, he was leaning against Sir Integra's desk with a grin, expecting me to come in here but I didn't even realize where I was going.

The doors slammed shut behind me and I gulped, Alucard stood in front of me now, he pulled me to his form, his lips meeting mine and kissing me ravenously, I kissed him back, his tongue slipping into my mouth, our tongues played with each other. Alucard picked me up, my legs going around his waist as he impaled me on his shaft, I moaned in his mouth, he slammed up into me, I moaned louder as I accidently bit his tongue. His blood pouring into our mouths and down our chins, we both moaned this time, his fangs purposely biting my tongue so my blood mixed with his and we drank the blood greedily. Alucard carried me to the desk, he laid me down on it, but we were still connected, Alucard bit his lip and started slamming into me hard and mercilessly.

"Alucard!" I screamed in pure ecstasy, his hand slid to my stomach, brushing over it and trailing upwards until he got to my breasts and groped them. I panted though I didn't even need the air, it was just a habit, but Alucard breathed heavily also. "I love you." I panted out.

"You are mine, Seras Victoria." Alucard hissed, his crimson eyes burning into mine, I arched my back and gave a silent scream as I finally orgasmed.

"Alu*gasp*card!" I panted as he kept slamming into me, he growled as he went faster until he finally found his release and moaned. Alucard's chest hit mine, he laid on top of me lightly so not all of his weight was on me, I cupped his cheek and my other hand went to his black locks. "I love you." I whispered again, he grinned and kissed me on the lips, he pulled back.

"We still have six hours and tons of rooms to visit." Alucard said grinning, I looked at him with wide eyes, he chuckled.

"My god." I whispered.

* * *

**End of Chapter 17**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**One Week Later**

I walked down one of the halls of the Hellsing Manor, the moonlight shining into the hall through the open windows, I sighed happily. Allison was off somewhere with Alucard, Alucard was probably teaching her or something, giving her another lesson. Sir Integra was in her study working on paper work, Walter was somewhere in the manor doing his daily chores, and Pip was either in the training room drinking or in his room drinking.

I stopped in my tracks as I felt...off, I then leaned against the wall when I started to get dizzy, I closed my eyes and grabbed my head, I breathed heavily as I started to get hot. What's happening? I...I remembered that this happened before. But...when? I then felt sick, I grabbed my mouth and started running to the nearest bathroom or waste basket, I ran into a bathroom and threw up in the toilet, the toilet filling with blood, I looked at in disgust and flushed it. I waited a few seconds and then threw up again, I feel horrible, why is this happening? Bad blood maybe? No, that's not it. When did this happen last? It was before the coma...I'm pretty sure. It then hit me. I leaned against the wall with wide eyes, my hand slid down to my stomach, I'm pregnant.

...

After cleaning myself up, I walked out of the bathroom and back into the moonlit hall, my hand still over my stomach as I stared at the floor in shock. I can't believe that I'm pregnant, a part of me was happy, the other part was shocked, and then another part that was afraid. Afraid to fall back asleep, to go into another coma, miss not only Allison's life but my unborn child's life also. I gritted my teeth as I thought about missing my babies first birthday, first steps, and others just like Allison. I stopped again and leaned against the wall as I thought this over.

"Are you alright, Miss. Victoria?" Walter asked, I jumped when hearing him, I turned around and looked at him, my hand sliding down away from my stomach fast.

"Yes! I'm fine!" I said, he looked at me uncertain, I bowed my head. "Good evening!" I then quickly walked passed him.

"Miss. Victoria?" Walter asked confused as he watched me down the hall, I half ran down the steps to the first floor and then ran to Alucard's chambers, it was empty, Ally and Alucard weren't back yet, good. I sat down on the throne and started to think over the situation.

* * *

I watched as Seras fled from me, her eyes were wide, she was white as a ghost, there was something plaguing her mind and I didn't like it that she was so bothered by it. I turned back around and started walking towards Sir Integra's study, I walked right in instead of knocking, she didn't seem to care as she scribbled on a piece of paper, I walked over to her, bowing my head politely.

"There seems to be something wrong with Miss. Victoria." I said, Sir Integra stopped writing, her eyes becoming wide and curious, she stubbed out her cigar and turned towards me.

"What's wrong with her?" Sir Integra asked.

"I'm not sure, I asked and she just said that she was fine." I said, Sir Integra looked away as she thought about it.

"What was she doing?" Sir Integra asked looking back up at me.

"Nothing, I walked down the hall and found her leaning against the wall deep in thought, she was white as a ghost and had wide eyes as if she was stressed." I said. "She then ran down the hallway, avoiding me."

"She seemed fine earlier." Sir Integra said. "Where's Alucard?"

"I believe he took Allison out on one of her lessons." I said, I smiled thinking of how close the two are, it was rather sweet how Alucard, the most fearsome vampire, the No Life King is quite fond of his daughter, the innocent vampire, the kind Dark Princess.

"Then he does not know of Seras' problem either?" Sir Integra asked.

"I don't think so." I said.

"Do you think we should tell him?" Sir Integra asked.

"I think that we need to know what's wrong with Seras and help her through it, so yes, I think that you should contact Alucard now. He could probably talk to her." I said, Sir Integra shook her head, I stood there and watched her, I knew that she was using their mind link to contact him. A few seconds later Alucard appeared, next to him hugging his leg was his sweet daughter, Allison, she looked up at us curious, Alucard just had a hand on her head and grinned at us.

"Yes, my Master?" Alucard asked.

"There's something wrong with Seras." Sir Integra said, Alucard's grin vanished.

"What's wrong?" Alucard asked.

"Walter found her in the hall white as a ghost and wide eyed, she kept saying that she was fine and then she ran off down the hall." Sir Integra said.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Allison asked looking up at Alucard, Alucard glanced down at her while softly petting her hair, he looked back down at Sir Integra.

"Maybe you should go talk to her, we can help her through whatever is wrong with her." Sir Integra said.

"Yes..." Is all Alucard said, he lightly pulled Allison off of him and set her down in front of Sir Integra's desk, he ruffled her hair and then stood up straight. "I'll be right back." He told Allison and then vanished.

* * *

I couldn't help it as the tears fell, the thoughts of not being here for my unborn child was just horrible, it wouldn't be fair, I wasn't here for Ally and now I want be here for this baby. I felt Alucard near, he was somewhere in the manor, I quickly wiped away the tears, what is he doing back so early? I thought that I had time to plan, to think. How am I going to tell him? Will he be happy? Does he even want another baby? The thought of Alucard not wanting another child bothered me extremely. What should I do? What should I do? Should I say anything?! Should I tell him?! As I saw him appear, I quickly slammed down my mental barriers so he couldn't hear my thoughts, I looked up at him, he studied me for a few seconds and then walked over to me.

"What troubles you, little one?" Alucard asked standing over me, I broke our eye contact and looked at the floor, one of my hands came up and wiped away the trailing blood tear.

"Nothing..." I lied. "I just remembered something is all."

"What is that?" Alucard asked.

"..." I didn't say anything, I shifted around nervously and said the first thing that came to my head that was so sad and heart breaking to me. "My parent's death."

"Why are you thinking such thoughts?" Alucard asked kneeling so he could look up into my eyes, his hand grabbed mine.

"...I'm not sure. I was just walking down the hall thinking about Ally and you and then that thought hit me and I couldn't stop thinking it." I lied, Alucard's hand went to my hair and petted it, I leaned into his touch as I closed my eyes.

"It's alright, that's in the past, it's time for you to raise your own family..." Alucard said but when he said those words more tears fell, he wiped the tears away confused. "Why are you still sad? It's alright." I shook my head.

"Alucard...I'm scared." I said telling him the slight truth, I looked into his eyes as tears fell, he held me close to him and whispered in my ear.

"Of what? What are you afraid of, my dear?" Alucard asked.

"..." I didn't want to say it, what will he think once I tell him? Will he be happy? Angry? Does he want another child? "Alucard..." I said leaning back so I can look at him again, his hand cupped my cheek. "I'm...I'm..."

"What, my love?" Alucard asked brushing his thumb over my cheek.

"I'm...with child." I whispered, Alucard looked at me for a few seconds, he was expressionless.

"You're pregnant?" Alucard asked looking at my stomach, his hand going to my stomach. "You...you are." More tears fell as he told me this. Alucard pulled me to his form, holding me close. "This is wonderful, my Queen."

"You...you want another child?" I asked with a small smile, he pulled back and looked at me.

"Of course, do you?" Alucard asked curious, I nodded my head.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Why were you scared?" Alucard asked.

"I was afraid of what you would think of it...but I also fear what will happen this time. Will I go back into a coma?" I asked, Alucard gave me a soft smile, brushing his thumb over my cheek again.

"No, not this time, not again." Alucard said, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"How are you so sure?" I asked.

"I know what you need this time." Alucard said, I smiled.

* * *

We waited patiently for Alucard to return, Walter stood to my side silently as Allison walked around the room looking at different things curiously. After what seemed like forever Alucard appeared grinning at us, Allison ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his leg, I smiled at the girl, she loved Alucard so much, I looked up at my servant.

"Well, what's wrong with Seras?" I ask taking a long drag from my third cigar tonight.

"Seras is with child." Alucard said still grinning, my cigar fell from my mouth, Walter's mouth also open in shocked.

"With child?" Allison asked. "But...I'm the only child here and I'm right here next to you, so who's the other kid that's here and why are they with mommy?" I quickly grabbed the hot cigar from my suit and smiled down at the confused girl.

"Your mother is pregnant with your little brother or sister." I said.

"Brother or sister?!" Allison asked with a wide smile on her face, she looked up at Alucard and tugged on the leg of his pants. "Father did you hear that?!" Alucard nodded and looked back over at me.

"How far in is she?" I asked.

"A week maybe more." Alucard said.

"Alucard, I order you, this time make sure Seras does not go back into a coma." I said.

"Wait...mommy went into a coma during pregnancy? So...it's my fault she was asleep for so long?! And now that she's carrying my little brother or sister, he/she could put her back to sleep?!" Allison asked wide eyed, tears pouring down her face as she blamed herself.

"It was not your fault, my kitten. It was because of the blood, you needed special blood." Alucard said bending down and putting a hand on the top of her head, Ally sniffed and looked at him, tears still pouring down. "Your mother won't go back to sleep because we know what she needs now."

"Are you sure?" Allison asked while sniffing some more.

"Yes, Kitten." Alucard said, Ally nodded her head that she understood. Alucard stood back up.

"Well, I'm glad that it's nothing serious, Seras is alright." Walter said with a smile.

"Yes, but it's going to be hell again. All the blood packs she goes through, the hormones." I said rubbing my temples, Alucard chuckled amused.

"It wasn't that bad last time." Walter said silently laughing at me.

"Easy for you to say, she didn't want to speak with you men so she came to me with all her problems. Whenever Alucard pissed her off, which was often, she came to me." I said remembering all those nights when she awoken me from a peaceful sleep just to yell at me about Alucard, I would tell her what she wanted to hear while loading my gun, summon Alucard, shoot him in the head, and then yell at them both to get the hell out of my room.

* * *

**End of Chapter 18**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Ally lightly brushed her hands over my stomach, I smiled at her as she smiled happily, she couldn't wait to have a little brother or sister. I have calmed down a lot over the last few hours, apparently Alucard already told Sir Integra and Walter that I was with child, I was kind of angry about that because I wanted to tell them but oh well, I shrugged at it and smiled back down at Allison, I petted her hair as she sat on my lap.

"What are you going to name her?" Allison asked looking up at me, I looked at her curiously.

"Her?" I asked, Alucard looked over at us when I said that.

"Yes, my sister." Allison said putting her hands back on my stomach, I put my hand over hers and smiled at the idea of having another girl.

"Are you sure?" I asked still rather surprised.

"Yes, I can tell." Allison said.

"I'm not sure, your father picks the girls names." I said looking up at Alucard, Ally looked over at him.

"You named me?" Allison asked.

"Yes." Alucard said grinning at us.

"Your other two names were Robin and Marcella." I said, Allison scrunched her face up when I said Robin.

"Robin?" Allison asked and then shivered, I giggled at her reaction.

"What? You don't like that name?" I asked.

"Not really. But Marcella is good." Allison said. "Is that what we're going to name my sister?" I looked back up at Alucard.

"I like the name Marcella." I said.

"Then that's what we'll name her." Alucard said putting a hand on the top of Allison's head.

"How about my br..." Ally said but before she could finish Alucard picked her up.

"It's time for bed." Alucard said kind of angry, I looked at the two confused.

"Night, Allison." I said, she turned towards me with curious sad eyes.

"Night, mommy." Allison said. Why did Alucard cut her off like that? What was she going to say? I laid my hand on my stomach and rubbed it. Alucard came back a minute later, he still looked a bit pissed, he came over to me, I leaned in the chair, grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"There's nothing wrong." Alucard said, I looked up at him.

"Why did you send her off to bed early?" I asked.

"She hasn't been sleeping right, she needs rest." Alucard said, I looked at him uncertain. Was he lying? Or telling the truth? Allison doesn't look tired and she always goes to bed on time and wakes up fine.

"Alright then." I said letting go of his hand.

* * *

**End of Chapter 19**

**I know that this is a really really really short chapter but I'm stuck and I hate it when I keep people waiting for something so here is this. I'll try to get back to this. Plus, please review telling me what you want to read in Seras and Integra's: Hellsing Videos. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Alright then." I said letting go of his hands, I looked down at the floor disappointed, Alucard stared at me and then kneeled, his hand lightly cupping my chin, his other holding my hand.

"Don't let it bother you so." Alucard said, we sat like this for many minutes until he switched our positions and I was sitting on his lap, I looked up at him curiously. "It's time to feed."

"I'm scared." I whispered, he grinned down at me, brushing my cheek.

"Don't be scared, I know what you need this time, I promise you that you won't go back into a coma." Alucard said, I gave him a small smile and cupped his cheek.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, my dear." Alucard said, he then held his wrist out to me, I looked at it and then up at him. "The _babies _need their father's blood or the blood from a human, it needs warm fresh blood." I looked back at his wrist hungrily, I gripped his wrist as my fangs elongated, I was just about to bite into it when my head shot back up and I had wide eyes. I looked up at Alucard who was giving me an evil grin.

"BABIES?!" I practically screamed and then started to breath heavily, I grabbed my head and looked around, not sure what to think or where to look. Alucard chuckled and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Yes, babies. You are impregnated with twins." Alucard said.

"Twins." I whispered, I then realized what Allison was going to say. "Ally doesn't have just a little sister but a little brother." I rubbed my stomach.

"Yes." Alucard said now petting my hair.

"We're going to have three children...oh god." I said, I was happy, scared, nervous, and shocked. I was lucky to have Allison like me but what about these two? If I have two little Alucards then I don't know what Ally and me will do, probably end up going mad. I laughed at the thought, Alucard raised his wrist again.

"Drink, my dear." Alucard said, I gripped his wrist and bit into it, I drank up his blood greedily, I was so hungry, his blood was so warm.

* * *

**End of Chapter 20**

**Yes, I know, another short chapter but I think for the next chapter I'm going to skip to her birth. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello Humans,**

**Time skip. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Four Months Later**

I sat on the floor playing with my toys, Ace was near by curled up and purring, mommy was sitting on the throne rubbing her big stomach as daddy stood near by drinking his blood wine. In the middle of the room was two black cribs for the babies, they had black veils over them and a teddy bear in each crib. I picked up Ace happily and sat him down in my lap, he seemed quite annoyed that I did this but I didn't care as I cooed over him.

"Alu-Alucard!" Mom said, I quickly looked up, she was holding her stomach and she was breathing heavily, dad was there in a second, he helped her up and put his hand to her stomach he then dematerialized.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I called out for them but neither one of them showed up, Ace went back to my shadows, I stood up and started walking towards the door. I opened the big, heavy door, I crept out looking around for them. Where did they go? Why did they leave me behind?

I walked up the stairs, Walter ran by me without even giving me a side glance, he had wide eyes and was running up the stairs, I heard Sir Integra on the second floor. She ran passed the balcony, she looked like she was making her way to the infirmary. I rocked back and forth on my feet as I watched them run around panicking, why were they panicking? I could smell blood faintly...it was mommy's, is she okay? I made my way to the stairs and slowly walked up the stairs, I stopped half way when I heard crying. It was a soft wailing, what was that? I walked up the rest of the stairs and started walking down the hall towards the infirmary.

"One more." The doctor said and then he ordered my mom to push, push? Why does she have to push? What does she have to push? Why is he telling her what to do? The crying has stopped, I kept walking, the door to the infirmary only six feet away, I silently walked over and put my hand on the door knob, I heard another cry, another soft wailing. "Congratulations, it's a boy." A boy? What is a boy doing here? And who are they congratulating? Why are they congratulating?

I opened the door and peered inside, the doctor was smiling and walked off, mommy was breathing heavily but she was awake, Sir Integra and Walter stood at the end of the bed smiling. I walked in more and saw daddy holding two small things, a bundle with a pink blanket, and the second was with a blue blanket. I walked over to daddy and gripped his pants legs as I tried to see what he was holding, the two small objects that he held was moving around a bit, soft cries coming from them.

"Daddy?" I whispered but he didn't look down at me.

"Ally." I looked over to see mommy looking down at me with a weak smile, she held her arms open, I walked over to her, she picked me up and set me down next to her. I could see the bundles a bit better but still not good enough, I craned my neck to see, mommy petted my hair as she also watched the two bundles, Alucard looked over at us, he walked over and gave mommy the two bundles, I finally got a good look at them. Daddy set his hand on the top of my head as he stared down at the bundles. They were babies, one a girl with black hair and a boy with blonde hair, I awed over them.

"Are they my sister and brother?!" I asked looking up at mommy, she nodded her head, I looked back down at my siblings.

"Your sister, Marcella. And your brother, Vlad." Mommy said, daddy walked over to me and set me back against the bed, my legs out in front of me, he then gently picked up my little brother and set him down lightly in my lap. I carefully set my hands down, his eyes opened, a sparkling blue, he looked up at me and then he giggled, smiling up at me. I brushed a finger over his cheek, his small hand came up and gripped my finger, he waved our hands around with another giggle, I giggled with him. I looked over at my sister who now had her eyes open and stared at me with blank crimson eyes, she wasn't smiling or anything.

"What's wrong with Marcella?" I asked looking up at mommy, mom looked at me.

"Nothing is wrong with her..." Mommy said and looked back down at Marcella, she was still looking at me blankly, and then her eyes shifted up and she saw daddy, a smile came to her face and a small giggle escaped her. Daddy grinned at her, I looked at the two. I wasn't replaced was I? I was still daddy's little girl...right? Daddy picked up Vlad and held his wrist to him, mommy did the same thing to Marcella, I quickly grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?! You'll end up in another coma!" I said scared, mommy laughed at me.

"No, it's alright, honey." mommy said stroking my cheek and then she raised her wrist to Marcella again, Vlad was already drinking from daddy's wrist. I watched them curiously as they fed my siblings, they then switched babies and mommy started feeding Vlad.

"Why do you do that?" I asked.

"It helps them identify who their mother and father is." Mommy said.

"Oh...do I have to do it to, so they know that I'm their sister?" I asked.

"No." Mommy said with a laugh.

"Oh." I said again.

"Allison." Sir Integra said, I looked up at her. "Perhaps you should leave your mother to let her rest."

"..." I didn't say anything and just stared at her.

"Come along, Allison." Sir Integra said walking off with Walter, I sighed and looked up at mommy who was smiling down at Vlad.

"Bye, mommy." I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, darling." Mommy said, I jumped down off the bed and followed after Sir Integra and Walter.

* * *

**End of Chapter 21**

**Yes, Short chapter, sorry about all the short chapters lately. Should I have another time skip, (3 years later) or should I just keep going with them as babies? I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello Humans,**

**Alright, I'm going to do a bit of the twins as babies and then I will have a time skip. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Marcella and Vlad were perfect, Vlad was like Ally in away, he was always smiling and giggling, he seemed to take a liking to Ally and Ally adores him. But Marcella and Ally haven't been getting along, a few times we let Ally hold Marcella but Marcella would end up biting her, pulling her hair, poking at her eyes, or clawing at her, we had to keep the two away from each other because they got into so much trouble. Hopefully they will get along in the future. Vlad wanted to be held by me as Marcella wanted to be held by Alucard, Allison was upset all the time because she thought that we didn't love her as much any more and I always had to talk to her.

"Baby, it's alright. I love you very much, I'm sorry that we haven't paid much attention to you but it's crazy with the newborns." I spoke to her softly as she cried in my arms, I petted her hair as she clung to my arm.

"Why doesn't daddy love me?!" Allison asked, I looked at her shocked.

"What?" I asked not believing this.

"He...he loves Marcella more, daddy hasn't spoken to me or hasn't told me a story in forever. Ever since that damn baby showed up, he's too busy with her to think of me." Allison said, I've never seen her like this before, I shook my head and held her closer to me.

"No, no, baby! That's not true. Your father loves you very much, you're still his kitten but it's just that he's also busy with the newborns. I promise that we'll do something together soon." I said smiling at her, she looked up at me with a stained blood tear face.

"You promise?" Allison asked.

"I promise." I said and gave her a butterfly kiss on the cheek, she giggled, I set her back down on the coffin bed and stood up. "Let me go talk to your father." I was about to walk away when she grabbed my hand, I looked back down at her, she was upset again.

"No! Don't! Don't tell him what I said." Allison said, I looked at her for a few seconds and then nodded, I brushed her hair back.

"I won't tell him." I said reassuring her, she gave me a small smile.

"Good." Allison said and then laid back down, I walked out of the room and sighed, poor Ally. I looked at Alucard's door, I walked through the door, Alucard was sitting on the throne holding Marcella and Vlad, they were both giggling up at Alucard who grinned down at them. Alucard looked over at me when I walked in, I walked over to him.

"Would you like to know how our daughter feels?" I asked folding my arms and glaring at him, I knew that it wasn't his fault but I was so angry that Allison felt this way that I couldn't help be angry with him.

"Go on." Alucard said.

"She feels like you don't love her anymore. Ally is crying her eyes out because she thinks that you love Marcella more and that you don't want to talk to her." I said beyond angry when mentioning it.

"Where did she get this idea?" Alucard asked.

"Maybe after all the time you coo over the twins and don't pay attention to her." I said.

"What about you, why isn't she upset that you haven't been talking to her?" Alucard asked as his crimson orbs burned into mine in anger, I knew that we both didn't want to start a fight but after all that's been going on we needed to let off a bit of steam.

"I've been talking to her! Reassuring her that these things aren't true but she's not going to listen to me until you get your ass in there and talk to her!" I yelled, the twins watched us carefully, Vlad scared while Marcella smiled at the two of us.

"Very well, I will talk to our daughter, my Draculina." Alucard said baring his fangs at me, he stood up and handed me the twins.

* * *

How is it my fault that Allison feels this way?! I growled as I passed Seras, I loved her dearly but sometimes she can just piss me off more then anything. I walked through the door and out into the hall, I could smell blood and knew that it was Ally's blood tears, my anger left when I realized how upset my Dark Princess was.

I walked through the door, Allison was laying on her bed, blood tears pouring down her face, Ace lying on her stomach trying to make her feel better but she ignored him. Ace looked up at me with wide green eyes and cowered before my presence, Ally shifted her head and looked up at me with sad purple eyes, she quickly sat up and wiped the tears away with her sleeve. I walked over to her and sat down beside her on the bed, I pulled her into my lap, she laid her forehead against my chest and she hiccupped a few times, I rubbed her back trying to calm her.

"Allison..." I said, she looked up at me with a sniff. "Do you believe that I replaced you with Marcella? You think that I love Marcella more?"

"Y-y-yes." Allison cried.

"Well it is not true, my Kitten." I said, Ally rubbed her eyes and looked back up at me calming down a bit.

"It's not?" Allison asked.

"No, you are still very important to me, I've told you once before, after your mother had awoken, that you and your mother were very important to me. Did I not say that?" I asked, Allison looked down as she remembered.

"You did say that." Allison said, I grinned down at her and petted her hair. "So you still love me?"

"Yes, little one." I said and held her close to me, she wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my chest.

"How did you know that I felt that way?" Allison asked.

"Your mother." I said.

"I knew it." Allison said, I chuckled at her, she giggled.

* * *

As the months went by Marcella and Vlad started to learn different things, Marcella started with her powers while Vlad started with speaking. Vlad's first words were 'mama' and Marcella's first power she showed was her wolf 'Renfield'. Marcella's first words were 'daddy' and Vlad's first power he showed was vampiric speed.

* * *

**Three Years Later (Twins- Age 3, Allison- Age 6)**

Mother stood over us as we all stood in the living room, she was going off on a mission with father, Allison and Vlad looked up at her happily, I folded my arms and looked up at her annoyed. Mother put in a DVD and then a theme song started to play, the three of us looked over and saw the title of the show 'Count Duckula'.

"Ohhhhhh!" Ally and Vlad said as they sat down on the couch and watched the ridiculous show, I scoffed.

"Who brought shame to our family name?" I asked looking back up at mother, she smiled down at me and ruffled my hair, I giggled.

"Lighten up Marcella, go watch the show with your brother and sister. You know the rules, Allison is the eldest she's in charge but Walter, Pip, and Sir Integra are in charge of all of you." Mother said.

"Yes, Mother." I said.

"Yes, Mommy." Allison said.

"Sure, mom." Vlad said.

"Have fun and behave." Mother said and left. I looked over at Allison, I didn't know what I felt towards her, I don't hate her but I don't like her. The only thing we have in common is our blood lust, I grinned as I remembered seeing her go crazy over the blood before. And then there was my twin, Vlad, who I loved dearly, I don't know why he was so close with Ally but we both loved to tease her, it was so fun and easy.

Ace came out of Ally's shadows and curled up in her lap, I grinned again when an evil thought came to me, out of my shadows came Renfield, I pointed at Ace, Renfield growled and let out a vicious bark. Ace arched his back and hissed at Renfield, Renfield chased after Ace, the two running about the room.

"Renfield!" Allison screamed trying to catch Ace or Renfield, I laughed as I watched the three, Vlad was still watching the ridiculous duck that was 'Count Dracula'. "Marcella!"

"What? I didn't do it." I said innocently, Vlad turned towards me.

"Come on, knock it off." Vlad said, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Renfield leave Ace alone!" Allison screamed chasing after the two.

"Renfield, come here." I cooed over him, I kneeled, Renfield looked over at me with happy eyes, his tongue sticking out as I called him, he ran over to me and I scratched him behind his ears. "Good boy." Allison came over to me, glaring at me as she held a frightened Ace in her hands.

"That wasn't funny..._Mary._" Allison said and smirked, I stood up glaring at her, mother called me that and I hated it.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled, Vlad laughed with Allison and stood beside her.

"What's wrong, _Mary?" _Vlad asked.

"Vladimir!" I shouted at him but he was too busy laughing. I growled and pounced for Allison, Ace jumped out of her arms and hissed at me, we both fell to the floor, my eyes burning a dark crimson in anger as hers glowed a bright purple.

"Get off!" Allison yelled at me. Ace turned into an adult black panther, his roar loud and long, his nails and fangs long as he glared at me. Renfield grew as well and growled at Ace.

"Oh, come on guys, not again!" Vlad said sitting back down on the couch and watching us. Our familiars started to fight, I bit Allison's wrist as she tried to push me off her.

"What the bloody hell is going on down there?!" Sir Integra yelled, we all stopped and looked up at the second floor where she was leaning down looking at us, I quickly got off of her and summoned Renfield back to me, Ace turned back into his cub form and glared at me. "Behave yourselves, Allison sit to the right of Vladimir, Marcella sit to the left of Vladimir. I don't want either one of you looking or speaking to each other, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir Integra." We said and sat down in our assigned seats.

"Good, now keep quiet." Sir Integra said and walked off.

* * *

**End of Chapter 22**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello Humans,**

**I know I said that I wasn't in the mood to write but I have nothing better to do and maybe writing will get my mind off things. So, I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Once Sir Integra walked off I looked passed Vlad at Allison who was petting Ace and watching the ridiculous vampire duck, I looked at Vlad, I gripped his arm, he looked over at me.

"Wh..." He said but I quickly put my hand to his mouth.

"Shhh." I whispered, I looked back over at Allison who was still watching the show, I phased us through the couch, Vlad and me sat behind.

"What?" Vlad whispered looking annoyed.

"It's time for fun." I said smirking, he grinned at me.

"What are you planning?" Vlad asked.

"Oh, the usual." I said.

* * *

I watched Count Duckula, Ace purred away in my lap and I petted him, stupid Renfield scared the hell out of him, I'll get that mutt and his Master too, the stupid little bit...

"Hey, Ally." Vlad said, I looked to my side but found the couch empty, I looked around for them and saw Vlad behind the couch smiling up at me. I stood up and walked over to him.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm hungry, can you get me a blood pack?" Vlad asked.

"I don't think..." I said but I was interrupted by his puppy dog eyes, I giggled. "Fine."

"Yes!" Vlad said throwing his fist up in the air, I laughed again, I walked passed him and walked into the kitchen, as soon as the door closed behind me I heard the door lock, I looked back.

"Vlad?" I called out for him. "Open the door."

"Hey, Ally." Marcella said, I turned around and saw her, her eyes big and bright, an innocent smile across her face, she held her hands behind her back, I looked at her curiously.

"Hi. Why are you in here?" I asked.

"No reason." Marcella said.

"I came in to get..." I said but she interrupted me.

"This?!" Marcella asked, her hands threw out and she held a silver cross, she wore rubber gloves so it didn't burn her. I became pale when I saw the cross, I gulped.

"Marcella...don't." I ordered taking a step backwards but my back hit the door, Marcella came closer with an evil grin, she then jumped, I screamed and ran around her.

"Where are you going?! I just want to play!" Marcella yelled running after me, I ran through the back door and outside.

"Where the bloody hell did you even get that damn cross?!" I yelled still screaming bloody murder.

"Sir Integra of course." Marcella said, I'm glad that she was little because she couldn't catch up to me, I then remembered that she was just playing with me because she was faster then Vlad and me. As if she was reading my thoughts, she laughed and was right next to me, running gracefully, a big smile across her face, her crimson eyes glowing through the dark night. She came closer to me with the silver cross.

"Marcella stop!" I yelled jumping away from her. "Why did she give you that?!"

"She didn't, I took it from her." Marcella said and put the cross to my arm, I heard the sizzling of my skin and I screamed in pain. I looked over back at the manor, Vlad was outside, he was on the floor laughing his ass off watching the two of us.

"Vladimir!" I cried out to him, blood tears poured down my face, I then knocked into something and fell to the floor, I heard Marcella stop and gasped. I looked up to see a furious father, he glared at Marcella, mother stood next to him also glaring at Marcella. I quickly stood up and hugged father's leg, I looked at Marcella and breathed heavily, Marcella actually looked terrified as she stared up at mother and father, she put her arms behind her back and dropped the cross as if she never had it.

"Marcella, what are you doing?!" Mother asked through gritted teeth, Marcella looked at the ground, I looked over at Vlad, he looked up at mother and father with fear also. He turned into a bat and flew to the roof of the Hellsing manor but still watched us carefully.

"Vladimir." Father growled, I could feel the fear growing in Vlad, we heard the fluttering sounds of his wings as he neared us, mother held out her arm and he landed on her arm lightly, his red bat eyes glowing.

"Return the cross to Sir Integra now." Mother ordered furious, Marcella scoffed.

"Yes, mother." Marcella said picking up the cross and walking away, Vlad jumped from mother's arm and turned back to his human form, he looked at the ground, he looked over at me.

"I'm sorry, Ally." Vlad muttered with apologetic eyes, I sighed and gave him a hug, he returned the hug with a smile.

"Go to your room, we'll talk later." Mother said.

"Yes, mom." Vlad said and walked off towards the manor, mother kneeled so we were eye level, she grabbed my arm lightly and looked at the cross shaped burn.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Mother asked, I nodded my head, she petted my hair and gave me a small smile, she stood back up and put a hand on the top of my head. "Lets get you some blood so you can heal."

* * *

I walked out of Sir Integra's study, after giving her the cross and explaining myself, Sir Integra was beyond furious and yelled, I was now super pissed and glared at the floor with my fists clenched and my elongated fangs biting into my lower lip. I will get pay back. Allison got me into trouble and now I will get revenge.

Why is she so weak? Why does father love her so much? Is it because she's the first born? Because she's the eldest? Because she was here first? I stopped and looked at the floor sadly, she was his Kitten, his Dark Princess, his Innocent Princess. Vlad was known as the Dark Prince, the Blood Prince, what was I? I wasn't the Innocent Princess, and I don't have the title as Prince for I was not a boy, I should be the Dark Princess, why is Ally?

Ally has a bloodlust but she was not evil, she did not harm a thing in her life, nor have I but I was far more evil then her. What am I? Do I even have a title like my siblings? Or am I nothing to them? I was surprised to feel something wet along my cheek, I wiped my hand over it and looked at my fingers, a blood tear, I growled while clenching my fist.

"I am not amused that you harmed your sister because you thought that it was all a game." Father said, I turned to my right to see him leaning against the wall, he looked down at me, anger flashing in his crimson eyes, father stood up straighter and glared down at me. I bent my head so I was looking at the floor.

"Sorry, Sir." I said, the bitch was going to pay for getting me in trouble, I heard father growl.

"Crosses may not be deadly to us but they still do quite a lot of damage. And this time, your mother is not giving you the punishment." Father said and he grinned. "I will be punishing you this time." I looked up at him with wide eyes, this is not going to be good, father held out his hand and a silver cross appeared in it. "Hold out your hands." I shook my head and put my hands behind my back, father's grin vanished and he bared his fangs at me as a growl came out. "Do as I say!" I slowly held out my hands, father dropped the silver cross into my hands, I wanted to toss it out of my hands right away but father held my hands shut for a few seconds and then let me drop it. Blood tears poured down my face as I looked at my cross shaped burnt hands. "Do not threaten your sister with crosses again."

"Yes, father." I said, I was about to walk away but I stopped and looked up at him. "What am I to you?" He looked confused by the question. "Allison is your kitten, you Dark Princess, your Innocent Princess...what am I to you?" Father grinned, he put a hand to my black hair, his crimson eyes burning into mine.

"You are unique, my child." Father spoke. "You are the Perfect Draculina, the Dark Draculina, you are Marcella Victoria Dracula. You are my daughter." I smiled up at him.

* * *

**End of Chapter 23**

**Short but longer then chapter 28 of Vengeful. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello Humans,**

**Alright, here you are Ludifer. = P**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**The Next Night**

My hands had finally healed, I stretched my arms and looked about my room, to my right was two coffins, a dark brown coffin and a black coffin, the brown one was Vlad's coffin while the other was Marcella's coffin. We had to share a room so we could learn to get along and depend on each other, keep each other safe and other stuff. I missed my coffin bed, but it was too big and we had to take it out in order to fit these coffins. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck in irritation, I looked up when I heard a noise, Vlad was staring down at me with puppy dog eyes, I smiled at him.

"What do you want now?" I asked.

"I'm thirsty, I never got my blood pack from last night." Vlad said innocently, I hung my head.

"Fine. I'll get it..." I said but then looked back over at him. "This isn't another trick is it?" His eyes became curious and serious.

"No." Vlad said, I studied him, I then looked for Marcella, and on cue, her coffin lid opened and she arose from it. I looked back over at Vlad with a smile.

"Alright, I'll get it." I said, I glared at Marcella. "Do you want something?" I growled, she looked at me with a grin.

"Three blood packs." Marcella said.

"Fine." I said, I got out of my coffin and left the room, I looked at mother and father's door, I could still sense that mother was asleep but father was awake. I smiled and then ran off towards the stairs, I ran up them two at a time and came to the foyer, I looked around, Hellsing Manor was quiet and it seemed empty but I knew that it wasn't.

I walked towards the kitchen's door, I opened the door but then a bucket of water poured down on top of me, at first I was angry and shocked but then I was scared. My skin started to burn, I could hear it sizzling, I fell to the floor and started screaming in pain, Marcella appeared next to me grinning down, she held out a blood pack.

"Blood?" Marcella asked, my fangs elongated and I reached for the blood, she helped me so I could bite into it, I slurped up the crimson liquid but as soon as I started to drink it a burning sensation went down my throat and burned my organs as it made it's way to my stomach. Blood tears poured down my face and I quickly stopped drinking from the pack.

"Why?" I cried, she looked down at me with frightened eyes, I screamed again as I saw bone, the holy water burning my arm all the way down to my bone. Marcella backed away scared.

"What have I done?" Marcella whispered, mother and father appeared, mother full of fear and shock, father angry and shocked. Father quickly picked me up and held me close to him, I struggled and twitched in his arms, mother grabbed a towel and started wiping the holy water from my burning skin.

"Hush, it's okay, baby. Hush, we're here." Mother said soothingly, my insides were burning, I tried to speak but couldn't find my voice.

"What is all the noise?!" Sir Integra asked barging into the room angry.

"Marcella has once more harmed Allison." Father said.

"Take her to the infirmary." Sir Integra said.

"B-blood." I muttered.

"Blood?" Mother asked, I looked over at Marcella who still held the blood pack, father and mother followed my gaze, mother snatched the blood pack from her hands, she brought up it to her nose and sniffed. Mother quickly shoved the blood pack away from her and glared down at Marcella. "You poisoned your sister?!" Father immediately held his wrist up to me, I looked at it and then bit into his pale wrist, his powerful warm blood flowing into my mouth and down my throat. It helped ease the pain a bit, but I was still in great pain, I fell unconscious.

* * *

"Damn it, Alucard! Get her to the infirmary now!" Sir Integra yelled when Ally passed out, I looked at her burnt arms, they were still sizzling, bone appearing, I winced at the sight. Father dematerialized with Ally, mother held the towel, clenching it in her fists as she stared at the spot where father and Ally were, she breathed heavily, I could sense how scared she was, she then turned towards me, all the fear leaving her and replaced with anger.

I couldn't look away from her dark crimson eyes as she glared at me, she gritted her teeth, her breathing out of control as she thought over things, she then threw the towel down and walked out of the room disappointed with me. I looked at the floor upset, I can't believe this happened, how at first everything is fine but then the smallest prank and I'm the worst person ever, Allison hurt, and my parents hate me, I looked up at Sir Integra, her cold blue eyes on me.

"Hope your sister lives, if not...who knows what Alucard would do...or Seras." Sir Integra said, I knew that she just wanted me to think about the situation, think about what I did and how horrible it was. This time I started to breath heavily, Sir Integra left the room, leaving me to think about my little...prank.

* * *

I heard horrible screams from above, I could sense that my sister, Ally, was in horrible pain and that Marcella was scared. Was that right? Marcella was never scared, I looked around fearful, what happened now? Marcella just said that she wanted to pour a bucket of water over Allison, I thought that it was going to be funny but something ended up going wrong. What did Marcella do? What did I do?

Blood tears poured down my face, where was mommy? Why didn't they stop the horrible screams? I covered my ears and shook my head not wanting to hear anymore but I could still hear it. Why do I listen to Marcella? How do I always fall for these, get dragged into her pranks?!

The screams stopped, I opened my eyes and uncovered my ears, I looked around, I stood up and walked over to the door, I stepped out into the hall but then was upset again when I did. I could sense how angry father and mother were, a dark power going over the manor that scared the hell out of me, I didn't want to take another step but I wanted to know what was wrong, was happened to Ally? I walked up the stairs and came to the foyer, as soon as I came up, Sir Integra walked out of the kitchen angry.

"Sir Integra!" I yelled, I ran over to her and hugged her legs, I cried harder, Sir Integra bent down and let me hug her which surprised me because usually she didn't like it when I hugged her.

"It's alright, Vladimir." Sir Integra said, she pulled out of my hug and looked down at me.

"What happened?" I asked through sobs, I wiped the tears away but they were replaced with more tears.

"Marcella dumped a bucket of holy water over Allison." Sir Integra said, I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Holy water?!" I asked, poor Ally.

"Lets go see her, see if she's okay." Sir Integra said rising and holding her hand out to me, I looked at it with a sniff and then took it.

* * *

I watched as the doctor hooked up an ivy to Allison, the blood flowing through the small tubes to her arm, I was furious, I didn't know what to do with Marcella. Seras stood near, she was full of anger also but now she just watched Allison in fear, the damn holy water could have killed her! I growled under my breath, I felt Seras snake her arm around mine, I looked down at her, she gave me a small smile that disappeared right away. Sir Integra and Vladimir walked in, Vlad looked over at Ally and his eyes became wide, he ran over to Ally and looked up at her scared and sad.

"Ally!" Vlad said, blood tears pouring down his face, Ally gasped, her eyes shot open. "Ally." Vlad cried, Ally looked down at him breathing heavily, Vlad climbed up onto the bed and curled up beside Ally. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

* * *

I sat on the roof of the Hellsing Manor, the night wind brushing passed my tear stained face, I sobbed and hiccupped. I was no longer confused about what I felt for Ally, I loved her and didn't want to lose her, I just didn't like her because of our differences but if I looked passed that I see how much she cares for me.

It hurts more knowing that she would always protect me and love me no matter what I did to her, but now, now that I tried to kill her, will she ever feel the same? I closed my eyes and cried harder. I thought that it was going to be a harmless prank but I was wrong, so horribly wrong, this prank almost killed her, maybe it did, I'm not sure, nobody is talking to me and I haven't seen Ally.

Oh my God, it killed her didn't it?! That's why everybody isn't talking to me, because she's dead and they're all furious with me. Oh, please tell me that this is some horrible dream, please be a nightmare. After a long silence of crying I finally took deep breaths and stood up, I wiped the tears away but they just kept coming so I stopped trying to hide the evidence of my weakness.

I phased through the roof and down the floors until I got to the second floor, I could see the door to the infirmary down the hall, I took another deep breath and walked over to it, ever so quietly I opened the door, the first sight that came to me was mother and father staring down at the bed, I gulped afraid.

I crept inside and looked at the bed, Ally was awake, Vlad curled up next to her crying his eyes out, Ally's bright purple eyes looked straight at me, they were blank, not full of anger, sadness, pain...not even love. I slowly walked over to the side where Vlad wasn't occupying the bed, I made it over, her eyes never leaving mine, I stopped, she was only inches from me.

I didn't know what to do, I was scared and confused. Why wasn't she angry? I shook the thought away and climbed up into the bed, I laid down next to her, she shifted her head so she was looking at me, she now looked confused but she still held that blank look in her eyes that I didn't like. I curled up next to her and let the tears flow, I was surprised to feel her arms go around me and pulling me closer to her, her chin resting on the top of my head, her hands lightly playing with my hair as she tried to comfort me.

* * *

**End of Chapter 24**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello Humans,**

**Alright, two things that I need to say. 1) Thanks for the 200 reviews, thanks for sticking with me and reading my story. 2) I don't mind flames but don't tell/yell me for having the ratings wrong and that this has sex in it. I told my readers before the sex even happens, Sir Integra mentioned it a bunch of times, so I do not appreciate the flames about the lemon in the story. Nor do I appreciate it that you call me a drunk and my readers a stoner, so if you're going to flame go ahead and waste your time telling me how to do my story and how much you hate it, if you don't like it, don't read it. Thank you. **

**Vampire from Hell!**

**(You would have had a chapter sooner but someone pissed me off with their damn review)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**The Next Night**

I laid in my dark coffin, next to me, all curled up was Marcella, my arms wrapped about her, she hasn't left my side since the incident. I knew how bad she felt for what she did and I couldn't hate her, I couldn't be angry with her, she needed me, she needed to be loved right now. Father was beyond pissed with her but he did not punish her, he sat alone in his chambers while mother spoke with Sir Integra and Walter. I sighed, I wonder what they're going to do with Marcella. Perhaps I can beg them not to harm her? I don't want to see Marcella hurt, she's in enough pain. Vlad stopped crying long go, he was now in his coffin fast asleep, he didn't have anything to do with the incident, he just was pulled into the situation by Marcella.

I looked down at the sleeping form of Marcella, she looked so small and innocent, but I knew that she was not, she had a darkness, much more powerful then mine, she had a blood lust equal to mine, and she was evil, she was proud of it, she didn't care what anybody thought about her evilness. I opened the lid and slid out of Marcella's embrace, she shifted with a sigh but went back to sleep, I crawled out of my coffin and closed the lid. I walked out of the room and down the hall, I slowly walked up the steps, I came to the foyer, a few minutes ago it became dark, we usually slept for another hour or two so I had plenty of time to myself. I transformed into my black kitten and jumped up onto the couch, I curled up with a yawn and fell asleep on the comfy cushion.

* * *

I rubbed my eyes tiredly, I opened the lid to my coffin and looked around, I could feel that Marcella and Ally were still asleep, I licked my dry lips. I'm so hungry, I stumbled out of my coffin and walked out of the room, I made my way up the stairs, I heard a soft purring, I looked around curiously, I walked over into the living room and found a small black kitten sleeping on the couch, I smiled down at Ally. I crept out of the living room and into the kitchen, I was about to walk into the freezer to get a blood pack but I heard rustling noises outside, I looked at the back door scared.

"Daddy." I whispered, I wanted him here but he didn't appear. I took a deep breath and slowly stalked over to the door, I unlocked it and flung the door open, the noises stopped, I looked about but saw nothing. I stepped outside into the grass, when there was no more noises I happily looked up at the bright moon, I sighed. But then I went flying, I landed on my back, all the air leaving whooshing out of me, I looked up to see a pale man above me, his eyes glowing crimson, fangs elongated, I went to scream but he slammed a hand over my mouth. Blood tears poured down my face when he forced me to my feet, two other vampires with him, they saw the blood tears.

"He's a vampire, man!" A blonde said, yelling at the brunette that was holding me.

"He can't be!" The brunette yelled back.

"He is!" The ginger said, the brunette growled, he turned me around.

"Who's your mother?" The brunette screamed, his hand leaving my mouth, I choked, sobs only coming, the brunette gritted his teeth and slapped me hard across the face, I fell to my side. His foot slammed down onto my chest so I couldn't move. "Who is your mother?!"

"Seras! Seras Victoria! Seras! Seras!" I cried shaking my head. "Mommy!" I cried. The vampires looked around hesitantly.

"Damn! I thought that you told me this was Integra's son!" The brunette yelled at the ginger.

"I saw three kids, two girls and a boy. The boy and the girl has blonde hair like Integra." The ginger said shrugging.

"This is Seras' kids!" The brunette growled. "Wait! HER KIDS?! Victoria is a vampire!" The three looked back down at me, the brunette pulled me back to my feet and got into my face. "Tell me, are you a vampire, boy?!"

"Y-y-yes." I cried, his eyes became wide and then he grinned.

"This is quite interesting." The brunette said. "I think that our Master will be pleased."

* * *

I sat on the couch, Allison curled up in my lap, she purred away happily as I petted her. Marcella walked up the stairs stretching, she looked straight at me when she made it to the top step.

"Good evening, father." Marcella said, I looked back at Allison, I was still pissed with Marcella, she could have killed Allison easily, why isn't Ally mad at her?

"Good evening, Marcella." I growled, she stared at me for a few more seconds and then walked off towards the kitchen, a few seconds after she stepped in she screamed, Allison jumped out of my lap scared, she looked around curiously. I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, Marcella stood in front of me, I then noticed that the back door was open, I walked over to it and looked about, the night was silent, there was nobody outside but I caught the scent of blood.

I inhaled deeply and recognized the blood, a young male vampire, Vlad! I ran over to the blood splatters in the grass, the grass was smashed to the ground, Vlad had struggled but what attacked him? Where is he? I tried to go into his mind but it was blocked. Why did he block me off? I growled angry that my son was taken from me easily.

* * *

I was pushed to my knees, I looked about me, we were in a dark chambers, before me was a throne with a young woman, she looked at me curiously, she then stood and walked over to me. She was a skinny blonde, she wore a short red dress, bright red lipstick, she was deathly pale, her eyes glowing yellow, her feet bare.

"What's your name boy?" The woman asked, her hands going to my chin and turning my head lightly to the side to study me.

"V-V-Vladimir." I muttered.

"He's a vampire, Master." The brunette said bowing to her.

"A vampire you say, Ronald?" The young woman said.

"Yes." Ronald said. "Seras Victoria's child." The woman slapped me across the face.

"Impossible! Vampires can't bear children!" The woman said baring her fangs as her fledgings, they bowed their head in fright.

"It's true, Master." The ginger said.

"Alan!" The woman yelled, the blonde shook when hearing his name.

"Yes, Master?" Alan asked.

"Get me the chains." The woman said looking back down at me.

"Yes, Master!" Alan said, he ran to get the chains.

"Did Seras Victoria turn you? Bite you, boy?" The woman asked kneeling before me, I shook as I looked up at her.

"N-n-no. My mother didn't bite me, she gave birth to me." I said, she glared at me and kicked me in the stomach, I flew back and hit the wall.

"No lies, Vladdy. Tell me the truth." The woman said, she grabbed my chin. "Now, you lying piece of shit, did Seras turn you?"

"No! I want my mommy!" I cried, she threw me back down, Alan arrived with the chains and quickly chained me to the wall.

"If I may add, Master, Seras won't be finding us, I'm blocking the boy's mind so she cannot find him." The ginger said bowing his head, the woman smiled at him.

"You always make me proud, Henry." The woman said brushing her hand along his cheek.

"And, there are two others. Two girls at the Hellsing Manor." Henry said, the woman glared at him and then threw him against the wall.

"There are two others and you didn't bother to grab them?!" The woman growled at him.

"I'm sorry, Master! I apologize!" Henry said, she threw him to the floor.

"Get the little brats, I want them now!" The woman hissed.

"Leave my sisters alone!" I growled struggling in my chains, the woman snickered at me, she walked back over and petted my hair, she then gripped it and threw my head back, I grunted from the pain.

"Behave yourself and you might survive." The woman whispered. "I love children." The woman brushed the back of her hand along my cheek, she pushed me off of her and she walked back to her throne. "Be glad that you're not Integra's kid, and that you're a vampire. If you were her child, you would be dead, your blood splattered against these walls."

"Why?!" I yelled.

"Your stupid Hellsing bitch took my child away!" The woman said, I looked at her with wide eyes. "And now I'm taking Seras' children. See how it feels to have something precious taken away so easily."

"But...but...just a second ago you didn't believe in vampires bearing children!" I yelled at her.

"Are you dense?" The woman said and scoffed. "I turned my child, I had her when I was a human, but when I was turned she was alone, so I turned her so we couldn't be parted. But then Hellsing came alone with Seras and killed my child!"

"I'm sorry what happened but you can't do this! Please let me go! I want my mommy!" I screamed, I was punched in the stomach, I fell to my knees groaning.

"Shut up you little brat!" Ronald said.

"Get the girls." The woman ordered.

"Yes, my master." The three said and then ran off.

* * *

**End of Chapter 26**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"WHAT?!" Seras screamed, baring her fangs, her eyes glowing a dark crimson.

"He was taken and I cannot get into his mind, something's blocking it." I said.

"Vlad was taken?!" Ally yelled tears in her eyes.

"Yes." I said once again, I could feel Ally's anger build up, she gritted her teeth, her shadows coming to life, Marcella took a few steps back afraid of her elder sister.

"We need to find him now!" Seras yelled as she walked pass the angry Allison.

"Right, I'll take Walter with me, send the Wild Geese out to the abandon buildings, take Seras. We need to find him by tonight." Sir Integra ordered.

* * *

Marcella and me stood alone in Sir Integra's empty study, the adults running about getting ready to leave, I was angry. Beyond furious. Who dared take my little brother away from me?! Who dared take sweet innocent Vlad?! My fangs elongated as my shadows swayed like flames, my eyes turning a deep dark purple with specks of crimson in them, the aura around us was dark and sinful, Marcella shook.

"Allison?" Marcella whispered. "Ally?" She slipped her hand into mine, trying to calm me, I looked down at her and held her close, nobody was taking anything else from me. I felt as mother and father disappeared, going out to find young Vladimir, the Wild Geese, Sir Integra, and Walter piling into cars to go search in London.

...

It's been an hour, the manor extra quiet, the adults still gone, I was still beyond angry, I couldn't calm down, Marcella and I sat in our room, we sat upon my coffin lid waiting patiently for the adults. Her hand still in mine, I squeezed it lightly, we haven't spoken a word to each other since the adults left, we just sat in the silence. There was a crashing noise upstairs, perhaps the front door being kicked in, I knew right away that it wasn't our fellow adults, it was intruders, I quickly focused on Marcella, we both jumped down off the coffin. I opened my lid and pushed her inside.

"Stay here, do not get out no matter what!" I said.

"But Ally!" Marcella said fear flashing in her eyes, what happened? Her twin is taken and she seems completely weak, she feared what was going to happen, poor Marcella. I petted her hair to soothe her.

"Please, just stay in here." I said and then secured the lid, I ran over to the wall, my nails elongated, I drove my nails into the wall and climbed up it until I got to the ceiling, I hung there, listening carefully. I could hear a few people running down the steps towards us.

"Wait, isn't this where that Alucard guy lives?" One asked.

"Yeah, but the manor is empty." The other answered. "I just hope that the girls are here."

"Which reminds me, do we know who the father is? What if it's Alucard?" A third asked.

"Don't be stupid, Alucard would never get together with his fledging. There must be another vampire living here, unless she just got knocked up somewhere else." The second said and they all laughed.

"Possibly raped with the body she has." The first said, I growled in anger, then they walked into our room, three guys, the first a Ginger, the second a brunette, the third a blonde. They looked about curiously.

"Search the place." The brunette ordered, they spread out and searched our room, the ginger walking over to my coffin, I hissed, they all looked up at me, I quickly jumped onto the ginger, burying my fangs into his jugular. Blood sprayed me, pouring out of his wound, he screamed in pain and tried to push me off, I could hear Marcella whimpering inside the coffin, the others yelling and cursing.

The brunette and blonde ran over to me and tried to pull me off but I didn't release my fangs from him, I drained him dry, his body fell to the floor, I stood up and looked up at the other two, I glared at them, my dark purple eyes glowing with anger, they shook in fear.

"Quickly, give me your belt!" The brunette screamed, shaking in fear, the blonde unfastened his belt and handed it to the brunette, he held it out as he stepped towards me, I bit deeply into his hands, my fangs breaking through to his bone, he screamed in pain and pulled away. I licked my lips, tasting his blood, my blood lust through the roof, I wanted more, I wanted to bathe in their blood, feel the warm pure blood spray my face as I pierce their skin and devour their life source.

I was then grabbed from behind, I growled and struggled, I was about to bite the person but the brunette slid the belt into my mouth and fastened it so I couldn't bite them, I gnawed on the belt but it wouldn't break. The brunette pulled off his belt and fastened my hands, I growled at them, when I was all tied up and defenseless, the brunette smirked at me.

"Not so tough now, are you?" He punched me in the face, I roared in anger.

"Where is the other one?" The blonde asked.

"I'm not sure. Where's the other one?" The brunette asked me, I just glared at him, he punched me in the stomach, I hunched over, the blonde dropped me and I fell to my knees with a groan. "Where is she?!" He slammed his foot down onto my leg, breaking it in half, I screamed in pain. "Tell me." He growled pulling my head up by my hair, I winced at the pain but I kept glaring at him, refusing to talk.

"She's not going to talk." The blonde said. "Just leave her alone."

"Shut up!" The brunette screamed and then broke my ribs by kicking me in the side. "Tell me!" his nails grew and he clawed at my face, blood splattering the floors.

"Master is not going to be pleased if we don't find the other one." The blonde said, he looked back to his dead friend. "Or that Henry was killed by a six year old." The brunette also looked at his dead friend, he growled when turning back to me, he dug his nails into my stomach, his nails slicing up towards my heart, I screamed in pain.

"I should kill you for what you did to Henry." The brunette said.

"Ronald! Stop!" The blonde screamed, Ronald looked up at him, gritting his teeth.

"Fine." Ronald said letting go of me, he stood back up. "Grab the girl, the other one is probably with Seras." The blonde picked me up and followed Ronald.

* * *

I covered my ears as tears poured down my face, Ally was screaming in pain, the scent of her blood thick in the air, I could hear bones breaking, oh god! I felt like I was going to be sick, I didn't know what to do, I wanted to help her but I was shaking so bad and I was confused, she told me to stay here, and if I come out now she was hurt badly for nothing. Trying to protect me and I just come out defenseless, how can I protect myself from two adult male vampires? I tried to hold the sobs back, I heard them walk out of the room, I fell to my side and bawled.

* * *

Alucard and I appeared in the foyer, there was no sign of my baby, no sign of Vlad, a blood tear escaping as I thought about my scared little boy calling for his mother and father. Alucard held me close.

"What the hell happened?!" Sir Integra screamed, we both looked to our side to see the wood broken on the doors, it was kicked in, my eyes became wide, someone broke into the manor, I looked around.

"GIRLS?!" I screamed pulling out of Alucard's embrace, I started to breath heavily when I didn't get a reply, we then heard crying, someone running towards us, Marcella ran up the stairs, her eyes big and scared, blood tears pouring down her face, I kneeled and she ran into my arms. Her arms around my neck tightly, I petted her hair trying to soothe her.

"Ally!" Marcella cried, I pulled her away so I could look at her.

"What?! What's wrong?! What happened?!" I asked.

"I'm not sure, Ally hid me in her coffin. I think that they have her." Marcella said sniffing and wiping the tears away.

"What?!" I growled angry.

"She killed one of them but the other two...they hurt her pretty badly." Marcella said starting to cry again. "Awful noises!" She covered her ears and closed her eyes as she remembered the noises, oh my god, my poor baby is hurt, what happened?! I fell to the floor, my breathing out of control, Marcella fell back into my arms, her arms around me tightly, Alucard walked passed us, he walked down the stairs. A minute later tremors went through the house, Alucard roaring in anger, I now realized that I could smell blood, Allison's blood.

* * *

I was dragged by my hair to a chambers, a throne in the middle, a young blonde woman seated there smirking at me, and to my right was Vladimir, he had blood tears running down his face and he looked a bit bruised but he was healing.

"ALLY!" Vlad screamed rattling his chains, the young woman stood up, her red dress fitting her perfectly, showing off her curves, her feet bare, she made her way over to me.

"Where's the other girl?" she asked looking up at Ronald.

"We couldn't find her and she wouldn't talk." Ronald replied, the woman looked me over.

"I've noticed." The woman said. "Where's Henry?"

"The little bitch killed him." Ronald said tugging on my hair, I whimpered in pain, the woman's eyes burned in fury, she growled and ran her nails along my throat, deep enough to bleed and choke but not deep enough to die from it, it should heal in about thirty minutes to an hour.

"Chain her to the wall!" The woman growled, Ronald took me over and chained me next to Vlad, he removed the belts from my hands and mouth, I growled at him and snapped my teeth, he punched me in the face again and then the stomach, I hunched over with a groan.

"Leave her alone!" Vlad screamed more blood tears pouring down his face, Ronald turned towards Vlad and slapped him across the face, I growled at him, the pain leaving my mind, I tried to pull out of the chains and bite him but he was too far. Ronald laughed amused and walked away from me.

"Who are they?" I asked Vlad.

"She's Aileen, mother and Sir Integra's enemy. Sir Integra ordered Seras to kill Aileen's child, now she wants revenge." Vlad whispered.

"She's going to kill us?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Vlad said shrugging his shoulders.

"More experiment before kill, I'll send your hearts home to Seras in a gift basket once I'm through with you." Aileen said.

"Why experiment? We're vampires, dumb shit!" I growled at her, she growled at me in anger, and raked her nails down my broken ribs, I screamed in pain, Vlad winced and whimpered.

"Do you not realize that you two are probably the first vampire children ever to be born?" Aileen asked.

"So? Who cares? We're just like any other vampire except we age for a certain amount of years." I said.

"How do you know if you're just like the rest of us?...see experimenting is fun." Aileen said smirking at me.

* * *

**End of Chapter 27**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

I screamed in pain as Aileen slowly dug her nails into my stomach, she smirked as Vlad cried.

"Leave her alone!" Vlad cried. "Please! Stop!"

"Come on, little Ally, heal. Fight! Do something! Show me your power!" Aileen screamed, I glared up at her and went to send a wave of my power towards her so she can feel horrible pain but as soon as I did a horrible pain came to my skull. It felt like my head was on fire, I screamed more in pain. "Naughty, little Ally." She petted my hair, blood tears poured down my face as I winced at the pain. "Perhaps I should torture Seras as well." Aileen grinned wickedly at me as I breathed heavily.

* * *

Where are my children? Where is my little girl, where is my little boy? I didn't move from my spot in the foyer, I remained there, I didn't want to go to the basement and smell or see Allison's blood. Who took them? Why? Blood tears poured down my face as I held myself. Where is Ally and Vlad?!

I then felt Allison's bond open a little, the only thing I got was her feelings, her voice in my head, she was screaming in pain, her screams echoing in my head. I could feel her pain, someone had just broken her arm and now punched her in her already broken ribs. I fell to my side, covering my ears, I started screaming, my poor little girl was being tortured! And I couldn't do anything about it! Ally was crying, I could feel her anger, her pain, so much pain, oh my baby. Please stop this! Please end the pain for her! Ally! I cried so hard that I was blinded, someone was holding me close to them, but I didn't care as I heard my daughters screams.

* * *

I sat on the throne holding Marcella, she has finally stopped crying and was fast asleep, I petted her hair as she slept. I could still smell Allison's blood but most of all I could smell Marcella's fear, fear for her brother and sister. Who took my children? Whoever did, they will be killed, I will torture them slowly, gouge out their eyes, peel their skin slowly, cut their tongue out, break their bones, pull their nails from their fingers and toes, claw them, beat them, shoot them, and impale them. They will die for taking my children.

I then heard horrible screaming, blood curdling screams, Seras! I quickly moved Marcella, setting her down on my throne, I then appeared in the foyer, Seras on the floor crying and screaming, her hands on her ears. I quickly pulled her to me and held her close, I petted her hair and tried to soothe her, Sir Integra and Walter ran down the stairs, Marcella running up the stairs, fear and tears in her eyes.

"What the hell is going on?! Why is she screaming?!" Sir Integra asked standing beside us, Seras wouldn't calm, she just kept screaming.

"I'm not sure." I said, I snuck into her mind, her mind filled with screams...no, not just screams, Allison's screams, their bond was open but just far enough to feel what she was feeling. Allison was in great pain, the screamed echoing in Seras' head, I quickly couldn't stand it and left her mind. I put my hand over Seras' forehead, she fell unconscious, her screaming stopped, I pulled her closer to me, I nuzzled her neck. "It...was Allison. Whoever took her, wanted to torture Seras...wanted her to hear our daughter scream in pain as she was tortured. Ally..."

"Oh, my God." Sir Integra said.

"Ally's...being tortured?" Marcella cried, tears pouring down her face.

"Why are they doing this to Seras?" Sir Integra asked. "Why are they torturing Ally?"

"I don't know." I said shaking my head, the screams not leaving my mind. I was beyond pissed, I petted Seras' hair, I needed to find them now, before they're killed.

* * *

Mother fell unconscious, I tried my best not to scream but Aileen wouldn't stop until I did. My arm, leg, ribs, and a few fingers were broken, some of my ribs sticking out, my arm bending the wrong way, bone sticking out the back of my leg, and the tips of my fingers all facing the ceiling...that's not healthy. I smiled but it fell, how can I laugh about something like that right now?

I need to protect Vlad, so far Aileen hasn't harmed him. I was breathing heavily, cuts about my throat and face, blood pouring out my stomach, claw marks along my chest and arms. I was really sleepy, I really wanted to close my eyes...just for a second...for...a...second, I closed my eyes but then I shook my head. NO! I have to save...Vlad...so tired. I was slapped across the face.

"Wake up!" Aileen said. "We're not through." I looked up at her, she held a hot poker in her hands as she glared down at me, blood tears poured down my face.

"Please." I whispered, I shook my head, no more, please, no more. I clenched my chains as I got ready for the pain, Aileen smiled and put the hot poker to my cheek, I screamed in pain, my skin sizzling, it felt just like the holy water and the cross. I closed my eyes and screamed, she finally took it off my cheek. I tried to pull on my chains, trying to break free, I glared and growled up at her.

"No, no." Aileen said and stabbed me with the hot poker in the stomach, I screamed more in pain, she laughed and pulled the hot poker from my stomach, I coughed up blood.

"Stop." I whispered. "Please."

"No, I don't think I will." Aileen said putting the tip of the hot poker on my chest, she slowly started to push it in, I screamed in pain, the poker getting closer to my heart.

"OH GOD! STOP! PLEASE! MOMMY!" I screamed, Vlad cowered and whimpered, blood tears pouring down his face, he couldn't look away even though how much I begged him to look away he just couldn't.

"My, my. Look who's so strong." Aileen said pulling the poker from my chest and roughly grabbing my chin, she raised my head up so I had to look at her, I smiled up at her. "What are you smiling about?" I then spat my blood on her, the bloody salvia landing oh her cheek, she looked at me with disgust and anger. She raised the hot poker and hit my ribs, I screamed in pain again. She wacked me two more times. "I'll teach you, you little bitch!" Aileen said wiping the spit from her face, she went back to heat the poker up again. I looked at Vlad who stared at me.

"Ally." Vlad whimpered.

"I...I'm...alr-right." I wheezed. "Just...please...remain strong...don't let her...get to...you."

"Ally!" Vlad whined, more tears running down his face.

"I...l-l-love you." I whispered.

"Ally, don't say things like that! We'll make it out of this! You'll be fine. Just please hold on!" Vlad screamed giving me a weak smile as he tried to reassure me. I gave him a small smile.

"Okay." I said even though I knew that I won't be able to make it, I reached for his hand, two of my fingers broken on this hand but I didn't care as I held his hand, trying to soothe him.

"I love you too, Ally." Vlad whispered. Aileen came back with a hot poker, she smiled at me, her eyes then shifting to Vlad, I looked at her with wide eyes.

"NO! YOU'LL FINISH ME OFF! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM! BITCH! FINSIH ME! KILL ME!" I growled as she made her way towards Vlad, Vlad tried to back away but he couldn't. "DON'T TOUCH HIM! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I grew angry, my eyes turning a dark purple as I growled at her, the pain leaving my mind, she then put the hot poker to his cheek, he screamed in pain, his fists clenched, eyes closed tightly, his screams loud.

I growled again, I kept pulling on the chains, one of my hands breaking from the force, I growled at the pain but was happy as I slipped my hand through the cuff, I then ripped the other chain from my hand, I lunged for Aileen. She turned towards me with wide eyes, the hot poker leaving his cheek, Aileen stabbed me in the shoulder, I growled and kicked one of her legs, the leg snapping back and she fell to the ground.

I got on top of her and grabbed her hair, I then slammed her head into the ground, over and over and over again, blood flowing everywhere, gushing from her nose and mouth, her teeth broken but she whimpered in pain. I got up and kicked her in the face, I pulled the hot poker from my shoulder, I then stabbed her in the stomach, she grunted in pain, I twisted the poker, her organs swirling around the poker like spaghetti. I left the poker where it was, my fangs elongated and I bit into her jugular, she screamed in pain, blood flowing into my mouth and all around us. I released my fangs and looked down at her, I grinned, I walked over to Vlad and released him, I then put Aileen in the chains. "Wait here, sweetheart, my parents will be here."

"P-parents?" Aileen whispered.

"Sure. I'm pretty sure you're familiar of the one known as Alucard." I grinned, she stared at me with wide eyes.

"A-A-Alucard!" She shivered and screamed, trying to escape her imprisonment. I punched her in the face, she fell unconscious, I swayed, the pain coming back, I fell to the floor.

"Ally!" Vlad said kneeling before me, I cupped his cheek.

"I'm...fine." I said wincing at the pain. "Lets go home."

"What about the two others?" Vlad asked.

"I...I'm not sure." I said sitting up. "Lets just get home and have mother and father take care of them." I transformed into a big black panther, I winced at the pain when Vlad climbed up onto my back.

"Ally, are you sure you're okay?" Vlad asked.

**Yes. Why don't you sleep? It's a long way home. **I said, he nodded and curled up on my back, I slowly limped out of the chambers. I was really drained, I was surprised that I had enough power to even transform into Ace. I looked about as I walked outside, we were in the woods, I sniffed about, home was only a few miles from here thank god.

...

I walked for two hours, I wanted to fall over, fall asleep but I kept screaming at myself to keep going, not to rest, Vlad was asleep on my back, he was exhausted, poor Vladimir. I could feel that we were getting closer to home, I could see lights in the distant, I wanted to run but my leg and arm was broken, I could feel it cracking more from the weight on my back, I sighed and kept going, once in awhile Vlad would accidently hit my broken ribs, I cried out in pain. Just a few more minutes, I need to get Vlad home.

**Mother. **I cried as I stepped into the backyard. **Mother. **I said again and fell to my side tired, now I can rest, now I can sleep, Vlad awoke immediately when falling to the floor, he clung to my fur and cried.

"ALLY! NO!" Vlad screamed at me, no? But I'm tired. I wanted to rest...I need...to...rest. I closed my eyes, somebody shaking me, others footsteps in the distant, sobs could be heard, but I didn't care. I just wanted to sleep. My mind shutting down.

* * *

**End of Chapter 28**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Alucard held me in my arms, I sniffed, I had just cried for the last hour, there was still no sign of either children or the people that took them, we kept Marcella close just in case if they did come back for her. I held Marcella in my arms, petting her hair, her head resting on my chest, she was wide awake but we all sat in silence, I sighed.

**Mother. **Ally whispered. My head shot up, I looked around with wide eyes. **Mother. **I quickly stood up, forgetting that Marcella was in my lap and she fell to the floor next to Alucard, they both looked up at me with wide eyes as I looked about panicking.

"ALLY!" I screamed, I could feel that she was close, I then heard Vlad screaming in the back, I quickly dematerialized and I appeared outside, I saw a black panther by the woods, Vladimir crying over the panther, I ran over. The panther's eyes closing slowly, her breathing shallow, Vlad shook her.

"Ally!" Vlad cried, Alucard and Marcella appeared, Sir Integra and Walter running out the back door, I fell to my knees, I gripped her fur, it was wet, caked with blood, her blood. Ally's eyes closed, she transformed back into her human form, I quickly pushed Vlad away when I saw how bad she was, I didn't want her getting damaged more. Vladimir cried trying to get to his sister, I pulled him into my arms and held him close.

"Walter, take Marcella and Vlad inside. Make sure Vlad is alright." Sir Integra ordered, Vlad pulled out of my arms angrily and he glared up at Sir Integra.

"I'm fine! Just help my sister!" Vladimir growled, his blue eyes glowing, Walter rushed over and helped Vlad up, he then took the two little ones inside. I crawled over to Ally, I wanted to hold her close to me, soothe her but I was afraid to touch her, to hurt her further.

"My baby." I cried. "Alucard!" Alucard walked over to me, I could feel his anger as he looked down at our daughter's broken body. "I don't know what to do." I shook.

"Put her fingers back in place, I'll fix her ribs." Alucard said looking over the damage, I saw that she wasn't healing properly, I nodded my head.

"Shouldn't we give her blood?" I asked.

"No, if we don't fix the bones first they will stay that way and she won't be able to heal right ever again." Alucard said kneeling down. "Walter, Integra!" Walter ran out of the manor, following Sir Integra close behind as they came up to us.

"What can we do?!" Sir Integra asked.

"Hold down Ally." Alucard said.

"But...she's unconscious." Sir Integra said.

"Do it!" Alucard growled baring his fangs, they did as they were told, holding Ally down lightly. I picked her hand up lightly, looking over her four broken fingers, her other hand had two broken fingers, I winced. "Seras."

I inhaled before snapping one of her fingers back in place, her eyes shot open and she thrashed about from the new pain, she grunted and whimpered trying to get away, her eyes wide, they were full of fear but they were a dark purple in anger, she bared her fangs at Sir Integra and Walter, trying to get them off.

"Seras!" Alucard screamed when I stopped, I shook my head and kept snapping her fingers back into place, she screamed out in pain, when I finished the last finger on her first hand, Alucard pushed her ribs back in, popping them back into place, she growled, shaking her head ferociously.

I quickly moved to her second hand and snapped those fingers in place, she slowly stopped her thrashing, her breathing becoming shallow again, her head falling back slowly as her eyes started to slide shut, her eyes lids stopping halfway as she stared blankly at the sky. Alucard went to her leg, I watched her carefully, my eyes becoming wide when I saw that her chest wasn't moving.

"Alucard!" I said. "She's not breathing!" Alucard growled and looked over at Ally, her blood soaking the grass around us, Alucard gently but quickly sat her up, he rubbed her back like you would with a baby to get it to breathe. He growled when it didn't work, he then went to her leg and snapped it back into place, trying to wake her from the pain so she could gasp in air from the pain that he had just caused but it still didn't work.

Ally just laid there in the grass, motionless, breathless, blood tears poured down my face. My baby can't be dead, Ally can't be dead, she just can't be. Alucard blew air into her mouth and pushed on her chest lightly, Ally turning deathly pale, her lips losing color. Her purple eyes dull and lifeless, our bond lifeless, empty, shattered like a broken window or mirror. My little girl was dead. Sir Integra and Walter backed away a bit as they looked at the lifeless body of my daughter, I sat back in the grass, I hugged my legs and cried, but Alucard kept trying, kept trying to get her to breathe, I shook my head not wanting to see anymore.

"Ally..." I barely said in a whisper.

Alucard finally pulled away, he breathed heavily as he looked at little Ally, he pulled her into his arms and held her close, his forehead lying in the crook of her neck. His fingers tangled in her short spikey blonde hair, his finger nails digging into her shoulder, he was growling, a few blood tears escaped.

I crawled over to them, Ally facing me, I cupped her cheek, my other hand brushing her hair and cheek, I kissed her forehead and then gave her a butterfly kiss on the cheek, but instead of feeling better like usual I just cried harder. Alucard pulled away and looked down at me, sorrow in his eyes, I cupped his cheek, our forehead meeting each other as we mourned over our first born. I sighed while looking back down at Ally, I pulled her into my lap and cradled her, her dull purple eyes looking up at me, I laid my forehead onto hers and cried harder.

"Please, Ally, come back to me. Come back to your father and me." I begged whispering this to her, I heard footsteps, I looked up to see Marcella and Vlad only a few feet from us, they both looked down at Ally, they both came closer and fell to their knees before their dead sister.

I laid Allison back down into the grass, Vlad gritted his teeth angrily as blood tears poured down his face, he buried his face into Marcella's shoulder, Marcella wrapped one arm around his shoulder and looked down at Ally. Marcella pulled away from Vladimir, she gently pulled Ally over to her so Ally's head was resting on her lap, Marcella brushed her hair and gave a small smile to Ally as blood tears also poured down her face.

Vlad gripped Ally's hand, beside them a small black flame appeared, they looked at it curiously, the flame was just about ten or eleven inches tall. A purring sound came and Ally's small cub, Ace, appeared, his green eyes glowing brightly in the night, he wandered over to me and rubbed his head along my knee. I gave a small smile to the small cub and picked him up, I held him in my arms, a part of Ally was still alive.

"She needs to pay." Vladimir growled, his fangs elongated as he looked down at Ally, he gripped her hand tightly, cracking sounds could be heard as he broke her hand. "She needs to pay. She needs to pay." He kept repeating.

"Vladimir! Stop that!" I said, his hand fell to his side, his blue eyes glowing in anger as he looked up at me.

"She needs to pay." Vlad growled again.

"Who?" I asked putting Ace down.

"Aileen." Vlad growled. "SHE did this, SHE killed Ally, SHE needs to pay."

"Aileen?" I growled, remembering the last time I saw her, I had killed her child, one that was a troublesome creature, had a strong bloodlust, the young child always broke into schools during the day and kill all the kids, no matter what gender or how little they were. I growled angrily, she had killed my child, one that was innocent, that hasn't harmed anyone, one that was so gentle and kind, one that smiled up at you no matter what, one so forgiving and understanding, so shy but yet brave, so strong. "Where is she?!" I growled.

"A cave a few miles from here, it leads to a chambers, Ally chained her to the wall but we didn't see her two fledgings." Vlad said smirking at the idea of Aileen being tortured by us. I stood up and dematerialized, Alucard and I appeared outside a cave, we stormed in, anger taking over us, we came across a chambers, blood all over the floors, some on the wall, it was Allison's and Aileen's.

Aileen was chained to the wall, she was struggling, two fledgings over her, trying to get her out, she growled and yelled at them. They all stopped when sensing our anger, they turned towards us with wide eyes, the two fledgings quickly started running for the exit, Alucard and I each grabbed one and broke their necks not looking away from Aileen, the fledgings fell to the floor dead. She laughed even though we could smell her fear, she was just trying to hide it, her eyes shifting nervously.

"I'm guessing that your little bitch is dead or perhaps bleeding to death." Aileen said, I growled at her, I drove my nails into her neck, gripping her neck, hearing it crack under the pressure, she grunted and gurgled. Alucard picked up the hot poker, looking it over with a smirk, he made his way towards us, Aileen's eyes shifting towards him, her eyes became wide and she struggled more.

Alucard shoved the hot poker into one of her eyeballs, she screamed out in pain, he twisted it around slowly and painfully, I smirked at the bitch that killed my child. I withdrew my nails from her neck, I then grabbed her hand, I purred as I snapped one of her fingers back, her nails touching the back of her hand, her screams music to my ears. Alucard pulled the poker from her socket, her eyeball coming with it, he squashed the white ball in the palm of his hand, he then shoved the hot poker into her other eye, I snapped her other fingers backwards.

I saw that one of her legs were already broken, I shoved my nails into the broken leg as my other hand went to her other leg, I slid it up to her knee cap and with a snarl I pushed it back hard. Her leg snapped back, looking quite similar to a flamingo's leg. I grabbed one of her legs and used my nails to peel her skin, Alucard withdrew the hot poker from her socket, once more the eyeball coming with it. He slid her eyeball into her mouth, she went to go spit it out but Alucard growled at her and kept her mouth shut, her fangs piercing it and squishing it lightly. Alucard chuckled at the disgusted look on her face, he then let go of her, she spat the remains of her eyeball out, throwing up some blood, she whimpered and whined.

Alucard broke her arm, he then worked on her fingernails, pulling them out slowly, I stood up and walked over to her other arm, I slowly twisted it until it broke in three different places, she screamed in pain, I growled at her and pulled her arm completely off. Blood gushed everywhere, I opened my mouth, every tooth seeable resembling to a great white shark, I bit the side of her face, I then pulled, her cheek coming with me.

Alucard finished on her nails, we stood back and looked at our work, she was a bloody mess, she was twitching and grunting, Alucard snickered, he picked up the hot poker again, he walked over to her. She heard the sound of his footsteps, she shook her head and whimpered, begging for him to stop, Alucard growled at that and then shoved the poker down her throat, I shoved my hand into her chest and pulled out her heart, my nails piercing it slowly until it stopped beating. I threw the heart down in disgust, I was so angry, and so sad, my eyes turned back to blue, I sighed and materialized back to the backyard of the Hellsing Manor but nobody was there.

Alucard appeared beside me, we didn't speak to each other as we made our way to the manor. We walked in and walked straight to the infirmary, Ally was lying on a bed, her body covered with a white sheet, blood soaked through it, Ace lied beside her feet looking up at his Master sadly. Sir Integra and Walter sat on the other bed, Marcella and Vlad sitting on the foot of Ally's bed, I stood at the foot of the bed looking down at my daughter. I wanted to cry but I had ran out of tears, nobody was crying anymore, nobody even looked at Ally, they all looked at the floor, but I didn't, I stared right at Ally.

I heard someone sigh sadly, I looked down at Vlad, his eyes sad as he looked at the floor, a burn mark on his cheek, I gripped his chin lightly and pulled it up so he looked at me. I brushed my hand over the wound, he gave me a smile trying to reassure me that he was alright, I brushed his hair and smiled back at him, I pulled him into a hug, I was happy that he was alright, that he made it out...alive. We still have Vlad and Marcella, I looked at Ally, I lost one of my amazing children. My poor Ally, my poor baby girl.

* * *

**End of Chapter 29**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello Humans,**

**I'm just fucking with you, that's what would have happened if Ally died.**

**I know, I'm a mega ultra bitch. X D**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

"Alucard!" I said. "She's not breathing!" Alucard growled and looked over at Ally, her blood soaking the grass around us, Alucard gently but quickly sat her up, he rubbed her back like you would with a baby to get it to breathe. He growled when it didn't work, he then went to her leg and snapped it back into place, Ally's eyes shot open and she gasped in air, the pain shocking her awake, she screamed in pain. Blood tears pouring down her face, Walter and Sir Integra held her down as she tried to escape from us, Alucard grinned down at our child and brushed her cheek.

"Good girl." Alucard purred, petting her hair, I looked down at her broken arm and hand.

"One more, baby. One more." I said cupping her cheek, she shook her head and cried harder.

"No." Ally cried. "No, no, no. Please."

"Hush, baby. It's alright. One more." I said smiling down at her, Alucard then snapped her arm back into place, she screamed in pain. I pulled her into my lap and petted her hair. "Shhhhhh, it's alright. It's done. No more. No more." Alucard put his wrist to her lips.

* * *

"Drink." I growled.

"Daddy." Ally cried, I pulled her into my lap and held her close, my wrist still to her lips.

"Please drink, my dear." I whispered, the same words I said to her when she was just a baby and wouldn't drink Seras' blood to identify her as her mother. Ally sniffed a few times and then bit into my wrist, my powerful blood flowing into her mouth, she should be healed soon but only a little. I petted her hair. "Good girl."

* * *

I sat there for a few more minutes smiling at Ally, I was happy to see that she was okay, I should check Vlad to see if he's injured. I got up, wiping the tears away, I walked to the manor. Marcella and Vlad were sitting in the kitchen crying, they ran over to me when I walked in.

"Is Ally okay?!" Vlad asked, I smiled at him and put a hand on the top of his head.

"She's fine, she just needs to heal." I said, they sighed in relief. "Are you alright?" Vladimir gripped my wrist.

"Aileen!" Vlad said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"She did this to Ally!" Vlad screamed.

"WHAT?!" I shouted angry, Marcella giggled, happy to get revenge for her sister.

"Yeah! She lives in a cave a few miles from here! She's chained to the wall!" Vlad said.

"Alright." I said, I left the two alone, I walked back outside to where Alucard held Ally, Sir Integra and Walter a few feet away. "It was Aileen." Alucard looked up at me with fury in his eyes.

"What?" He growled.

"Aileen did this to Ally." I said, Alucard set down the unconscious Ally, he stood up.

"Where is she?" Alucard growled, I grabbed his arm and dematerialized, we appeared outside a cave.

"This is it." I said, Alucard stormed inside, I followed behind, we walked into a chambers, two fledgings over Aileen as they tried to help her out of her chains, they sensed our anger and turned towards us. The two fledgings ran for the exit but Alucard grabbed them and snapped their necks, I walked over to Aileen, she laughed even though she was afraid.

"I'm guessing that your little bitch died, perhaps bleeding to death." Aileen said, I gripped her throat and smirked at her.

"Ally is stronger then she looks." I purred, and slashed her throat with my nails, she gurgled and grunted. Alucard walked over to a table where a some items lied, over the items he found cutters, he grinned at Aileen and walked over to her. I squished her cheeks so her tongue stuck out a bit, I pulled her tongue out for Alucard, who then brought the cutters up to her tongue, she closed her eyes tightly, Alucard cut her tongue off, she screamed in pain.

I grabbed the hot poker and smirked at it, I then impaled her with it, she grunted and screamed in pain as blood gushed from her groin. Alucard pulled me to him and kissed me on the lips, we purred happily. My eyes glowing crimson as I gave a toothy grin to Aileen, she watched us wide eyed, her mouth open as whimpers came from her. I slashed at her stomach a few times until her blood and organs spilled out, she twitched, her eyelids fluttering madly as she gurgled.

I gripped her neck again with a growl, she looked at me, I pulled the poker from her and handed it to Alucard, he gladly took it as he watched me to see what I was going to do next. I slowly started to twist her head, she screamed as her head went too far and cracking noises could be heard as I broke her neck, once I brought it all the way around once, I pulled her head off and impaled it on the hot poker. I then pulled her heart from her chest and shoved it into her mouth, blood gushing everywhere. Alucard threw the impaled head to the side and kissed me ravenously once more.

* * *

**End of Chapter 30**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello Humans,**

**I think that we're going to have a time skip pretty soon, so please vote, how old should Allison be for the next time skip, so far most of you want her to be 15. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Alucard and I appeared in the infirmary, Ally was set up in the bed, hooked up to a blood pack, she was still unconscious, Sir Integra and Walter sat on the second hospital bed as the two little ones sat on the foot of the bed. I walked over to her side, smiling down at her, I brushed her hair back, her bones were still broken but they were healing, she had scratch marks on her neck, face, and limbs but they were almost gone, and her bruises were small but still black and blue. I brushed her cheek, her eyelids fluttered open and she looked up at me, her purple eyes kind of dull and sad, I looked at her sadly, Allison has never looked like this. I slowly stopped brushing her cheek but she still stared at me blankly, those big...dull...eyes. I couldn't look away from her.

"A-Ally?" Vladimir whispered crawling up towards her, he sat down when he was at her waist, she looked at me for another few seconds and then she shifted her eyes slowly towards Vlad. "Allison?" Her eyes became wide, full of fear, shivery gasp coming from her, she looked back up at me, a blood tear trailing down her face.

"Mommy." She said barely a whisper.

"Oh, darling." I said laying down beside her, she curled up next to me as she cried, I held her in my arms, petting her hair.

* * *

Ally curled up beside Seras, she cried softly as Seras held her, I grabbed the two little ones, surprised by the sudden action they looked up at me with wide eyes. I looked at Sir Integra and Walter, they nodded and followed me out the door, I set the twins down and closed the door to the infirmary.

"Is...Ally okay?" Vlad asked.

"Of course not, stupid." Marcella said, I gave Marcella a look and then looked down at Vlad.

"Allison is strong, she will be fine." I said, hopefully she will be fine.

* * *

**End of Chapter 31**

**Short chapter, I'm sorry. Next chapter should be a time skip. I hope that you enjoyed this short boring chapter, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello Humans,**

**Alright, time skip! Most people wanted Ally to be 15 so she's 15. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Nine Years Later (Ally Age 15, Twins Age 12) **

I growled angry, my arms folded as I glared at Sir Integra.

"Why the hell would you want to go to school?" Vladimir asked who stood next to Marcella and father.

"How can you not?" I growled at him, I looked back at Sir Integra, mother and father already said no, now I came to her hoping that she would say yes, but she said the same thing what mother and father said. 'No, someone can find out your secret. And with your blood lust we can't have dozens of dead teenagers'. "But, Sir! We're in here..."

"Don't drag us into this." Vlad and Marcella said, I glared at the two, how can they be okay with this.

"I'm in here day after day, I haven't even spoken to another of my age, hell, I haven't even seen another teen. All I want is to make friends, be able to go out, hang out, date." I said, father growled at this.

"I understand why you're upset, but we can't risk you going through blood rages, we're just trying to protect you." Sir Integra said giving me a small smile.

"Mom." I whined looking at her, she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Um...no?" Mother said, looked at father who nodded his head, and then she looked back at me. "No." She repeated, I growled again, my fangs elongated, my purple eyes dark.

"This is so not fair!" I yelled and stormed out of the room.

...

I opened my lid, it squeaked a bit, I winced, I stepped out of my coffin and looked at the twin's two coffins, I could feel that they were both still in a deep slumber, I smiled happily and closed the lid to my coffin. I transformed my clothes into a white dress that came down to just a few inches above my knee, a light grey jacket on, see through black stockings and white flats. I giggled happily, I dematerialized to London. The sun shone down onto my pale skin, there were people walking about, some teens with backpacks and books off to school, I giggled again. I then jumped when I remembered my eyes, I quickly summoned glasses that looked like father's red pair, I put them on and looked about to see if anybody noticed my eyes. I smiled when I realized nobody did, I practically skipped down the street towards the school.

The school was quite large, two stories, I put my hands behind my back as I stared up at it, teens my own age and higher walking pass me, talking and texting. Outside in the school's yard were a few trees, under one was a boy playing a guitar, girls around others gossiping, couples lying in the grass, the male holding his female.

Is this what High School is like? I smiled again, I walked back, watching as people ran or walked about, this was so exciting! My throat and lips became rather dry, I could smell their blood, hear their hearts pounding away, my eyes turned a dark crimson. Oh no, please don't do this to me. Not now. I just want to have a normal day, be normal for once. I tried to control my demon, tried to control my blood lust, I then ran into something, I fell backwards.

My demon growled in anger, I snarled and glared up at the one who knocked into me, my eyes became wide, my anger leaving, my thirst forgotten, my demon purred happily. In front of me stood a boy, his age was about seventeen, he was tall, short light brown hair, big brown eyes, he was skinny but had some muscle, his smile was amazing, my breathing was a bit out of control as I looked him over.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" The boy asked holding his hand out to me, I slowly took it, he helped me up, I stood in front of him, our hands still holding each others. He was about a foot or two taller then me, I looked up at him, still not sure what to think or say, he chuckled at me.

"I...I'm fine." I said.

"You must be new." The boy said, I nodded my head.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"My name's Daniel." The boy said, I nodded my head again.

"Uh-huh." I said, he chuckled again.

"Yours?" Daniel asked.

"Oh!...mine's Allison, but everybody calls me Ally." I said.

"Well, I hope that you enjoy your first day here, Ally." Daniel said with a smile, he said my name! I smiled a bit.

"Thanks." I whispered, then a bell sound went off, I pulled his hand away from me and got into a stance ready to lunge or protect myself from the enemy. Daniel looked at me with wide eyes, he looked confused and as if I was crazy.

"Chill, it's just the bell." Daniel said.

"The bell?" I asked standing up.

"Yeah, the bell rings telling us it's time for class." Daniel said gesturing to a small silver bell on the building, I blushed and rubbed the back of my head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know school's had such a thing." I said. "It's quite irritating."

"You get use to it." Daniel said smiling at me again, he waved his hand and walked off, I bit my lip and watched after him. I walked inside, the halls were crowded with students, lockers slamming shut, kids chattering away, teachers yelling to get to class, even after the bell some kids were in the halls laughing and talking. I looked about curiously, the halls were finally empty, some classroom doors were closed as teachers started the lecture, I walked down a hallway, passing rows of lockers and classrooms, where do I go? I heard somebody walk into the hall.

"Excuse me?" Said an elder man, I turned around, a short fat man with curly grey hair came over to me, his spectacles hanging off his nose, he glared at me. "Get to class, and why do you have those glasses on? Sunglasses are for outside, you're inside and at school, take those off." I ignored him.

"Excuse me, but where do I go?" I asked looking about, he looked at me curiously.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm new." I said looking back over at him, he scoffed.

"First day and already causing trouble." He muttered to himself. "Follow me." He walked passed me, I followed behind, we walked down the hall, turned a corner and went all the way down that hall to a room that was labeled as the 'office'. There was a beige counter in the middle of the room, two ladies behind it seated at their desks with piles of papers in front of them, a phone rang and one of the girls picked it up, the other girl smiled up at us and walked over.

"What is it you need?" The lady asked.

"New student." The man said gesturing towards me, she smiled down at me.

"Tell me your grade, sweetie." The lady said taking out some papers.

"Um...I'm fifteen." I said, she looked up at me with a stern look. "I've always been home schooled." I said shrugging, the lady sighed.

"Alright. With your age, I believe you would be a freshman." The lady said setting papers down in front of me. "We're going to need a few things from you, records, social security number, home phone, cell phone, address, all that jazz." I gulped, a what? Records? Social Security number? What the bloody hell is that? And I definitely can't give any numbers or address's, Integra would kill me. I rolled my eyes, I'm already dead if father finds out about this. The short man walked away, I looked around and then raised my glasses, she stared at my eyes amazed, my eyes turned a dark crimson, I put my finger to her forehead, slowly her eyes turned crimson.

"You don't need any information on me." I whispered to her.

"I...I don't need...any...information on...you." The lady said smiling crazily, I grinned wickedly, I then slid my glasses back into place, my eyes turning back to a light purple, she shook her head, her eyes going back to normal, she looked back at the papers. "Alright, that's taken care of." She smiled at me. "What's your name, dear?"

"Allison Victoria." I said, I would have said 'Allison Victoria Dracula' but she probably wouldn't have believed me or something.

"Alright, let me go set up your schedule, it will take a few minutes so why don't you just take a seat there." The lady said gesturing towards a seat behind me, she walked off, I sat down with a sigh.

...

I looked down at my schedule, I had six classes, that's ridiculous. Lets see the first class was science but I missed that, it was now second period which would be gym. Gym? What kind of class is that? Where is it? Kids passed me talking, I looked about confused, the gym didn't have a number next to it like my other classes, I looked up at the numbers above the door. Where the hell am I? I looked at the map the lady gave to me, I was on the second story, the gym was a big room on the first floor, I rolled my eyes annoyed, I then dematerialized to the gym. Some kids jumped when I appeared.

"Where the hell did she come from?" One boy asked.

"Was she standing there the whole time?" A girl asked.

"Who is she?" Another girl asked, they were all dressed weirdly, dark blue shorts with grey T-shirts with the name of their High school across. They all wore the same thing, why? The other kids aren't wearing this. A woman walked out of the locker rooms and blew her whistle the girls stood in a line while the boys waited for their teacher, the woman glared at me and walked over to me.

"Why aren't you dressed out?" The woman asked.

"I am dressed." I said.

"Where is your gym uniform?" The woman asked.

"My what?" I asked, the woman sighed annoyed with me, I heard some of the kids laughing at me, I blushed embarrassed.

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"Ally." I said.

"Well, Ally, you come to class, you get a grade for dressing out, and you do what I tell you, you shower, you change to your street clothes and then you leave for your next class. Got it?" The woman shouted angrily.

"Yes?" I said still confused.

"Good, now go dress out." The woman said.

"Where?" I asked, she sighed once again, after that she made me sit out and told me to watch then tomorrow I can join. So far I'm hating school, I haven't even met anybody. I looked down at my schedule, next class is Study Hall, that doesn't sound too hard, I'm good at studying, I smiled at this and ran off to my next class.

I walked into the small class, there were only a few kids, a teacher was seated in the front but he read a book as he let us do whatever, I sat next to a ravenette, she was as tall as me and she was nice, quite pretty. I looked about the class and then I saw him, Daniel, he was talking to some guys, I heard somebody giggling and turned towards the girl I was sitting next to, she was laughing at me.

"You like Daniel Crowe, don't you?" She asked.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said. "I'm Briana."

"I'm Ally." I said.

"How come you wear those glasses?" Briana asked.

"...Milky eye?" I said hoping that she will believe it.

"Oh...I'm sorry for asking." Briana said looking apologetic.

"That's alright." I said, I looked back over at Daniel, he was laughing silently he then turned towards me, I jumped scared and quickly turned my head. I heard him get up and then he walked over to me.

"Hey." Daniel said, he then sat down next to me.

"H-hi." I said nervously, I looked up at him with a small smile.

"How's your first day so far?" Daniel asked.

"Okay." I said.

"You hate it, don't you?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah." I said, I giggled.

"Yeah." Daniel repeated. "So, would you like to hang out sometime?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 32**

***Flips off SleepyCrimson Ninja* Happy? It's not a short chapter. *Mutters* Bitch. = P**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

I didn't need to walk home but I did, I was so happy, the rest of the day was a bore, so stupid, but I didn't let that bother my mood. Daniel wanted to hang out with me! We talked about going to see a movie this Saturday, I can't wait. I smiled brightly, my arms crossed as I thought over our moments together, he was older then me, a junior, how am I going to hide this from father and mother? Who cares, I'm going out with Daniel, I'll just sneak out that night, hopefully that night they will have a mission.

I looked up at the sky, the sun was still out, I got out of school at four, it was now five, and I still wasn't home. The twins will be waking up at seven, an hour after the sun goes down, I still had plenty of time to get home. I yawned, I was so tired, I never stayed up during the day before, it's exhausting. I can't wait to get back into my coffin, why am I walking like a human? I could be in bed right now, I dematerialized to my room but was surprised to see Vladimir and Marcella already up, they grinned up at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Daddy's going to kill you. Daddy's going to kill you." Marcella sang.

"Mommy's going to bury you. Mommy's going to bury you." Vladimir sang.

"The twins will dance on your grave. The twins will dance on your grave." They sang, I rolled my eyes at their ridiculous song they sang every time I got into trouble.

"I hate that song." I muttered.

"Father and mother are waiting for you, they went up to speak with Sir Integra." Vlad said, I sighed, how could they possibly found out what I did? I materialized to Sir Integra's study, mother and father stood in front of her desk, the three glared at me when I appeared.

"What?" I asked, Sir Integra stood up.

"You disobeyed us." Sir Integra said.

"So, I went out." I said waving my hand.

"No, you went to that damn school." Father said.

"How...how do you know that?" I asked.

"You forget, my daughter, that our minds are connected, we can hear whatever you think, or whatever you think the loudest. Your squealing woke us this morning. Now, who is this Daniel?" Father growled.

"Who cares about the boy, how many did you kill?" Mother asked furious.

"I didn't kill anybody. I almost lost control but that's when I met Daniel...and he snapped me out of it." I said smiling, remembering when my thirst was forgotten when looking at him. Father growled again when seeing my expression towards the boy.

"See, we told you not to, what if he wasn't there? How many would you have killed?" Sir Integra asked.

"The humans are fine." I growled.

"I would like to know who this Daniel is." Father said, but we ignored him.

"Ally, you lost control, you are not going back." Mother said.

"But mom!" I said.

"Ally, I've been through enough blood rages, I don't want to see you go through the same thing. Please, just stay away from the humans. Wait until you're a little older." Mother said.

"Mom, I made a few friends, I only lost control once today, it won't happen again." I begged. "Please, don't do this."

"Allison!" Father growled, I turned towards him with wide eyes, his fangs were elongated, his crimson eyes dark and swirling with madness, burning like the fiery pits of Hell. "Who is Daniel?"

"He's just a boy I met at school, we talked a lot today, before school, during a class, at lunch, and a bit after school." I said.

"What's his last name?" Father asked.

"You're not going to kill him." Mother said.

"No, Allison will do that all on her own." Father growled.

"Father!" I said angry. "I wouldn't harm him on purpose."

"Allison." Sir Integra said, I looked at her. "You will not being going back to that school, nor will you see that boy." I turned towards father smirking, he growled at me.

"By the way, Daniel and I have a date Saturday." I said, father lunged for me, I quickly went through the floor with a squeak.

* * *

I lunged for her, anger taking over me, this boy shall die. Before I could grab her, she sank through the floor with a squeak.

"Alucard!" Seras said, I looked up at her with a snarl, I stood up facing my Draculina. "You don't need to worry, she'll not be seeing that boy again."

"How will you keep her from sneaking out again?" Sir Integra asked.

"We're not going to lock her in her coffin!" Seras said reading my thoughts, I grinned at my bride, holding her close to me.

"It was just a suggestion." I purred.

"...What if...she can control her thirst?" Seras asked, she looked at Sir Integra and then at me. "Shouldn't we trust her more? After all the boy did snap her out of it. Maybe it is good for her to be around kids her own age."

"Seras, think about it. What if the boy wasn't there?" Sir Integra asked.

"Yes, but he was. Her mind is off of her thirst, all she can think about is him when she's at school." Seras said. "And she's going to school, she'll learn more, she'll make friends, feel free."

"Seras does make a good point, Alucard." Sir Integra said.

"And even if she does get thirsty, we can fill a soup can with blood, people would think it's tomato soup or something." Seras went on.

"But what about that boy?" I asked.

"What about him? Allison is young, she's going to go boy to boy to boy, she'll think that they're all cute." Seras said.

"But she'll be dating." I growled.

"No, she's just going to hang out with a boy, no kissing, no touchy touchy, no groping. Just hang out, talk, laugh." Seras said.

"...fine, I will allow her to go to school but I'm still not allowing the boys near her." I growled, Seras smiled happily.

"That's fine by me." Seras said.

"Alright then, it's settled." Sir Integra said.

"Now, what about this dat...hanging out stuff on Saturday?" Seras asked.

"Simple, lets meet the boy, see how he is." Sir Integra said.

"Alright. Alucard?" Seras asked looking up at me, meeting the boy that will be with my daughter. If I see him, I'll be able remember his face and when he hurts Allison, I can kill him. I grinned.

"I would love to meet this boy our daughter fancies so much." I purred.

"Alucard, you're not going to kill him." Seras repeated.

"Not right now, my dear." I purred.

**Allison. **I called for our daughter, a few seconds later Ally appeared, her arms folded, her fangs elongated, her eyes glowing a dark purple, she glared at us.

"Yes, _father_?" Ally growled.

"We will allow you to go to school." I said, her mood changed fast, her eyes super bright, her smile wide, she wrapped her arms around me, she gave me a tight hug.

"Yes! Thank you!" Ally giggled, I pushed her off gently, she smiled up at me.

"I will also allow these plans you have on Saturday continue if we meet this boy." I said, she nodded her head.

"Sure!" Allison said.

**What's this about a boy? **Vlad asked, he appeared in the room, Marcella next to him looking at us curiously.

"Your sister likes a boy." Seras said, Vlad and I growled at this, I grinned down at my son, he looked quite angry, ever since that night little Ally was tortured and almost died, he's been very protective over her, in some ways as if he was an older brother. Marcella's eyes sparkled.

"A boy?!" Marcella asked looking up at Ally, the two girls both giggled, once more my son and I growled. "What does he look like?"

"You'll see him Saturday." Allison said.

"Oh! I can't wait!" Marcella said. "Tell me, what color is his eyes?"

"Brown." Allison said, Marcella then lost interest.

"Oh, he's human." Marcella said. "I'm sorry, I was mistaken, I thought you had a decent taste in men." I chuckled at my youngest daughter, she grinned, happy that she made me laugh.

"Can't wait to see this boy of yours." Vlad said grinning.

"Vladimir, I told your father and now I'm telling you. No, you're not going to kill him." Seras said, Vlad scoffed.

"Yes, mother." Vlad said folding his arms and glaring at the floor.

"Can I go to bed, I've been up all day." Allison asked after yawning.

"Awe, she rather spend time with the humans during the day then with her own family at night." I said, Allison and Seras gave me a look, Seras rubbed her back and nodded to her.

"Yes, you may go rest for a few hours." Seras said, Ally smiled happily and dematerialized to her coffin.

* * *

**End of Chapter 33**

**Once more *Flips off SleepyCrimson Ninja* Bitch, two semi long chapters! Now stop your whining. X P **

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello Humans,**

**It's so weird having Ally as a teenager, she's been little for the last 25 chapters and now it's just so weird to have her change, becoming more mature (in away). The way the twins are now that they are older. How they're still close but they tease each other more. I keep asking myself if this is what Ally would do...oh Ally why did you have to grow up?! **

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**Two Days Later (Friday)**

Daniel and I hung out a lot, talked during class, talked at lunch, I was so nervous around him, I was afraid that I would mess up on my words, afraid of offending him in someway, afraid of embarrassing myself in front of him. Daniel and I sat outside at a table, it was lunch time, in front of me was a soup can filled with blood, and like usual Daniel didn't have anything in front of him, his hands connected on the table as he smiled at me. I looked closely at his hands...it looked as if he was wearing...no...why would he be wearing make-up? Perhaps he's hiding scars? That's probably it, I looked up at him and gave him a small smile, but I also saw that make-up was on his face, it was cover-up.

"Is there something wrong?" Daniel asked.

"NO!" I said quickly looking away. "...Sorry, I was just deep in thought."

"Oh." Daniel said, I took a sip of my blood nervously. "So, why do you wear those glasses?" I looked up at him, he was smirking, I gulped.

"Milky eye?" I said hoping that he bought it like Briana.

"..." Daniel didn't say anything to that which I was glad about. "So, looking forward for tomorrow night?"

"Yes." I said with a bright smile, he gave a small chuckle.

"So am I." Daniel said.

"But...I forgot to tell you." I said my smile vanishing, he looked at me curiously. "I can't go unless you meet my parents." He smiled.

"That's fine." Daniel said.

"You're okay with that?" I asked surprised that he was okay with meeting my father.

"Yeah." Daniel said.

"...How about we get this out of the way." I said. "If you have nothing to do after school, you can walk me home and meet my parents."

"I have nothing to do." Daniel said his smile widening.

"But I have to warn you, I live far." I said, he shrugged his shoulders.

"That's alright." Daniel said, a smile remaining on his face, I smiled back happily.

...

Daniel and I was already halfway there to the Hellsing Manor, we talked and laughed for the last hour, I told him how I ruined the gym class for today, we were playing volley ball but I got way into the game. My nails had elongated and so when I smacked the ball, the volley ball popped, all the girls got angry with me and the teacher yelled at me, some of them were freaked wondering how the ball popped so easily.

Daniel and I were actually quite good in gym, we were faster then the other kids, we were stronger then the other kids, but we were too rough, we ended up breaking a lot of equipment because we got so into the game. I wished that Daniel had gym class with me, whenever we had to partner up the girls would quickly find partners not wanting to be paired with me, they were afraid of me. And they don't even know what I am, which just angered me.

"You okay?" Daniel asked, I quickly looked up at him, my anger leaving me.

"Yeah...sorry." I said rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment, he chuckled.

"You live way out here?" Daniel asked looking around, we only had a few minutes left and then we would be at the Manor.

"Yeah." I said.

"It's nice." Daniel said.

"I guess, it does kind of get lonely." I said.

"Parents don't let you out that much?" Daniel asked, I nodded my head.

"They're afraid that I might lose my...temper." I said quickly thinking of something, I was surprised he didn't question it or say anything, I gave a side glance towards him, he was smirking. Whenever we brought up a topic about something that has to do with my eyes or 'temper' (Bloodlust) or strength, about me being a vampire, he smirked as if he knew. Does he know? Does he know I'm lying? He can't know my secret, if he did he would be terrified of me. So, it must be something else, maybe he just finds amusement in these topics we have? I sighed irritated that I didn't know.

"So, what does your parents do?" Daniel asked, my face flushed, oh, you know the usual, night after night going out to kill ghouls and vampires.

"Uh...my parents can explain it a lot better then I can." I said.

**Father, I'm coming home with Daniel. **I warned him, I could just see father smirking right now...or possibly severely pissed and growling and snarling, either one.

**Daniel?! **Vlad yelled in my head and then I heard him growl.

**Vlad, leave your sister alone. **Mother said, I growled, I was just talking to father, and then the others involved themselves, I hate it when they do that, do all of our minds have to be connected?!

**Oh joy, she's bringing home the human... **Marcella chimed in. **Or did you finally decide to eat him?! **Marcella asked happily.

**I'm not going to eat him! **I growled at her, I heard father chuckling over our ridiculous conversation, I rolled my eyes at my family.

"Deep in thought again?" Daniel asked, I looked up at him.

"Uh...yeah." I said. "I attend to do that a lot...sorry."

"No...you look cute when you're deep in thought." Daniel said giving me a shy smile, I giggled nervously, I quickly looked away, well this is just bloody embarrassing. "You live here?" Daniel asked looking up at the manor.

"Yep." I said, we walked up to the front doors, but before I could even lay a finger on the handle, the doors opened revealing Walter. Walter gave Daniel a welcoming smile, Daniel returned it with a small nod, behind him stood my family and Sir Integra. I didn't know that they would all be piled up here when we walked in, I scoffed under my breath, Daniel seemed to hear this, giving me a small side glance and a smirk. We stood there in awkward silence for the next few seconds until Sir Integra walked over to us with a smirk.

"You must be Daniel." Sir Integra said holding out her hand. "I am Sir Integra."

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you...Sir Integra." Daniel said shaking her hand politely.

"Please, come in." Sir Integra said.

"Thank you." Daniel said and stepped inside with me, Walter closed the doors behind us.

"Um...Daniel." I said, he looked down at me, I gestured towards my family. "This is my father, mother, and my two siblings, Vladimir and Marcella." Vlad and father glared at him, mother smiled happily towards him, and Marcella stared at the floor not interested at all.

Daniel walked closer to them, he held his hand out to father, the only words going through my mind 'oh shit, please don't die'. Father didn't shake the boys hand, instead he gave him a toothy grin that gave me shivers, Daniel didn't seem to be frightened by him at all, he was still smiling.

"It's nice to meet you, Daniel." Mother said walking up to him, he smiled down at mother.

"Ma'am." Daniel said nodding his head.

"Tell me, what classes do you two have together?" mother asked looking at us.

"Mom, we don't have any classes but study hall. Daniel is a junior and has junior classes." I said folding my arms, we heard father growl.

"Alucard, Vlad, calm yourselves." Sir Integra ordered, Daniel then turned towards the twins, he kneeled down so they were eye level, Vlad glared at him and Marcella looked away from him.

"So, your names Vlad? That's pretty cool." Daniel said, Vlad seemed to lighten up a little, a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Thanks." Vlad whispered, then he remembered that he was suppose to be pissed and went back to glaring at him, Daniel chuckled at him, he looked at Marcella, her eyes went to him. I panicked, remembering that father and Marcella's eyes are crimson and they weren't hiding them.

"Marcella? Are you a Marci or a Ella?" Daniel asked.

"We call her Mary for short." I said, Marcella glared up at me and scoffed, she looked back at Daniel.

"Neither, it's just Marcella." Marcella said.

"Alright then." Daniel said smiling at the twins, as he rose he ruffled their hair, they both growled annoyed. Father stood next to him, his dark crimson eyes burning into Daniel's brown orbs, Daniel still didn't look frightened, I couldn't even smell fear on him, he just grinned up at father.

"I wish to speak with Daniel alone." Father growled.

"Father..." I said, father looked at me with a warning look, his fangs elongated, I quickly shut my mouth, he looked back down at Daniel.

"Of course, Sir." Daniel said, the two then walked off towards the dining room where father closed the doors behind them.

* * *

I closed the doors and then looked back at the boy who was grinning up at me, I growled angry, I then pulled out my Casull and the Jackal.

"What do you want with my daughter, _d__emon?_" I growled at him, he snickered, his eyes slit as they glowed a purplish crimson, but then they went back to normal.

"Nothing." The demon shrugged.

"If you wish to make a contract with her, to absorb her soul, I will not allow it." I growled aiming my guns at him, he just smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I like Ally...a lot. I haven't met anybody like her before, she's quite interesting." Daniel said, I gritted my teeth and lowered my guns a bit.

"What were you doing at that school?" I asked.

"Demons get bored too." Daniel said.

"So you find entertainment at a school?" I asked.

"No, I was looking for my next meal, hanging out with kids, whatever. But then I met Ally and just kept going back for her." Daniel said a soft smile on his lips.

"Once more, you cannot have her soul." I growled.

"I don't want her soul, her soul...is so...bright...quite damaged, I can feel her pain...something happened to her that messed her up...damaged her a bit...but she is so strong...so pure, even when she's a monster, she's so pure and good. I do not wish to mess with or eat her soul, I just wish to be with her." Daniel said, I once again lowered my guns, I studied him for a few seconds, and then slid my guns back into my coat pocket, I glared down at the demon.

"If you hurt Ally, I will not kill you, I will torture you slowly and painfully, then I will have your _'beloved' _Ally drain you dry." I snarled at him.

"I will never hurt Ally." Daniel said, he was no longer smirking, he looked quite serious, actually looking offended that I would say such a thing about him doing that.

"Does Ally know what you are?" I asked.

"No, Sir." Daniel said.

"Do you know what she is?" I asked, he smirked again.

"I am well aware of what she is." Daniel said. "Little Ally is a vampire."

* * *

**End of Chapter 34**

**Uh, this story is just getting stupid. *Rubs head annoyed***

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello Humans,**

**Alright, this story it too long (Niom Lamboise and I have talked about and she's right, this should come to an end) so I am making it into a sequel. I'm still thinking of a name but it might be something like Bloody Roses or something. I hope that you will enjoy it. **

**Thank you for the 300 reviews, thank you for sticking with me and reading this story, you guys are amazing, thank you. **

**Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
